Gundam SEED Eternity: 3eme Assaut Chapitre 1 a 25
by Lucyfer023
Summary: Description:5 ans apres la fin de la derniere guerre, Lacus Clyne et Cagalli Yula Athaa sont toujours au pouvoir respectivement de Plant et d'Orb. Le monde semble regagner une stabilité paisible. Cependant, la volonté de garder des différences, que pronai


CHAPITRE 1 : Prologue

img src"http://img126.imageshack.us/img126/3264/yeah7az.jpg" border"0" alt""

«C'est notre combat...

-combattons ensemble!

-oui »

Sur ces belles paroles s'était achevé la deuxième grande guerre de l'ère cosmique. Autant Naturels que Coordinateurs avaient envie d'un peu de repos, d'un long temps de paix bien mérité.

Kira Yamato, le meilleur pilote de mobile suits de son ère, n'avait maintenant plus aucune raison de se battre. Les personnes les plus dangereuses étaient mortes, l'ancien président Dullindal ainsi que sa forteresse, et ses armes de destructions massives n'étaient plus. Tous avaient pris un chemin distinct. Lacus Clyne était devenus la présidente des Plants a la demande unanime du haut conseil de ZAFT. Celle-ci avait accepté, car le bien être de sa "race" l'avait guidé dans sa guerre pour la paix. Comme beaucoup s'y attendait, Kira resta auprès d'elle, ne la quittant que rarement des yeux, et quand leurs regards se croisaient, ils étaient accompagnés d'un sourire qui en disait long sur leur relation.

Cagalli Yulla Athha, la sœur de Kira, reprit le pouvoir a Orb. Elle qui avait si longtemps hésité durant cette dernière guerre, elle qui avait douté, la disparition de son père l'avait plus atteinte qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre elle-même. Athrun avait été la oui, mais son départ pour les Plants, et son ré-engagement envers ZAFT l'avait descendu plus bas que terre. Mais a présent, elle était redevenue aussi forte qu'avant, aussi courageuse, aussi téméraire, aussi têtu dans ses idéaux que ne l'était son défunt père, en cela elle lui ressemblait en tout point. Athrun, comme le meilleur amis Kira, n'était jamais loin de celle qu'il aimait. Meyrin Hawk avait fini par retourner sur Plant avec sa sœur et Shinn, bien qu'elle eut souvent l'impression d'être de trop. La relation entre Cagalli et Athrun avait mis du temps a se remettre de leur séparation. Mais a Orb, personne ne pouvait prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, tant le peu de fois ou ils apparaissaient ensemble, une harmonie suprême régnait en maître. ils respiraient tous les deux la détermination, la volonté, la puissance...

La terre était dans un bien piteux état, la base lunaire quasiment détruite, et l'armée de ZAFT sérieusement endommagée, tout comme l'armée terrienne qui n'en menait pas large. Lacus la présidente, Cagalli la représentante suprême, que pouvait-il bien arriver au monde pour que la guerre reprenne? Tout le monde était persuadé, a raison sûrement, que plus rien ne pouvait se passer, que les gens allaient pouvoir reprendre une vie paisible... Le peuple était bien naïf... après tout, l'ancien président Dullindal lui-même avait dit "Qui pourra dire "nous ne referons jamais cette erreur?""

Prés de 5 ans s'étaient écoulées, Kira et Lacus, maintenant âgés de 23 ans, se reposaient calmement dans leur appartement. Coquet, spacieux, en plein centre de la colonie mère, la résidence de la présidente Clyne n'avait rien a envier aux grands pontes de la hiérarchie de ZAFT.

Kira, assis sur un fauteuil, ne se lassait pas de regarder le faux ciel des colonies, perdus dans ses pensées. Lacus, accoudée au petit bar, lisait les rapports des dernières séances du haut conseil de ZAFT dont elle avait été absente. Kira tourna la tête, et vit son âme sœur froncer les sourcils.

"Qu'y a t-il Lacus? Tu es contrariée.

-Rien de bien important Kira, le haut conseil demande un réarmement minimum alors que notre accord avec Orb stipule un démantèlement complet de toutes les armes les plus dévastatrices. Les armures mobiles de guerre, Les vaisseaux, nous devons faire confiance a ta sœur pour que tout soit fait comme dans les accords.

-Tu doutes Lacus?

-Pas de Cagalli, mais tu sais Kira, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tout en haut de la hiérarchie, qu'on peut forcément tout contrôler... Même si les gens ont compris avec la dernière guerre, que nous avons évité le pire, j'aimerai croire qu'ils ne commettront plus de telles atrocités. Je suis la présidente de ZAFT et Cagalli la représentante suprême d'Orb, pouvons nous cependant contrôler l'alliance terrestre?

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Pourquoi ne pas discuter de tout ça avec eux?

-eux?

-Cagalli et Athrun. Pourquoi ne pas faire un voyage sur terre, peut être serais-tu rassurée? Et puis, je te sens un peu fatiguée, un peu de repos te ferait le plus grand bien.

-Pourquoi pas? Apres tout, les séances du haut conseil de ZAFT vont être ajournées pendant quelques temps pour prendre en main les réparations des différentes colonies qui ont été endommagées. Je vais faire ordonner les préparations de l'Eternal.

-L'Eternal? Cela va faire bien longtemps... Je sais que l'on doit démanteler toutes les armes, mais qu'arrivera t-il aux armures mobiles telles que l'Infinite Justice, Le Strike Freedom et encore l'Akatsuki?

-Le Strike Freedom restera dans l'Eternal quoi qu'il arrive, répondit Lacus avec un sourire en coin. Je l'ai fait construire pour toi, il est à toi, et de toute manière, s'il devait y avoir une menace, elle ne viendrait certainement pas de toi, Kira. Quant aux deux autres armures mobiles, la première est un cadeau précieux que ta sœur a reçu de son défunt père, je ne peux pas lui demander de le faire mettre en pièce.

-hum, c'est vrai.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment. La présidente avait prévenu qu'elle serait absente pendant un certain temps. Elle allait à Orb officiellement pour peaufiner les derniers arrangements sur le traité du démantèlement total des armes. Ils préparaient leurs valises, quand on toqua à la porte.

Kira alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez a nez avec Yzak Jules et Dearka Elsmann.

"M. Yamato, veuillez annoncer à la présidente Clyne que l'Eternal est prêt pour son voyage a Orb." Annonça Yzak en tenue de commandant.

"Allons ne sois pas si formel avec Kira, Yzak." Dearka se tourna vers Kira "Salut Kira, l'Eternal a fini les derniers préparatifs, le commandant Bartfeld n'attend plus que vous." "Bien merci a vous" répondit le jeune coordinateur. Puis se tournant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, Kira haussa la voix "Lacus, nous pouvons y aller." Une voix mélodieuse retentit en retour "J'arrive tout de suite."

Les deux amants débarquèrent sur le quai de l'île d'Onogoro. Peu de personnes avaient été conviées, cependant, Cagalli les y accueillis en tenue officielle, Athrun non loin derrière un franc sourire aux lèvres était pressé de pouvoir parler avec ses amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis quelques mois. Une foule de journaliste se précipita vers Cagalli et Lacus alors qu'elles se serraient la main, les embrassades seraient pour plus tard, le coté officiel primait avant tout. Kira s'éclipsa et vint rejoindre Athrun. Ils se regardèrent, avant qu'Athrun n'ajoute "j'ai une excellente nouvelle a t'annoncer.". Kira, surprit, se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. "Viens avec moi, ajouta le coordinateur ténébreux, il faut qu'on discute toi et moi." L'ancien pilote du Justice sauta dans une décapotable "monte" Kira ne se fit pas prier. "Tu n'as pas peur pour Cagalli et Lacus?" Demanda Kira. "Non, elles ne risquent rien, il y a un périmètre de sécurité assez important, le monde tient à garder d'aussi bonnes représentantes qu'elles tu sais.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Athrun?

-Et bien, ça ne se dit pas comme ça mais... tu sais, avec Cagalli, on a traversé pas mal d'épreuves, après la bataille de Yakin Due, j'étais toujours en vie grâce à elle. Apres cette dernière guerre, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Je l'admire autant que je l'aime, c'est une sacré femme.

-Je sais, répondit calmement Kira, mais ou veux-tu en venir?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas annoncé officiellement, et je m'en serai voulu que tu l'apprennes par la télévision, Cagalli et moi... Athrun avala difficilement sa salive, Cagalli et moi allons nous marier."

Kira ne parut pas étonné, il se contenta de mettre la main sur l'épaule de son meilleurs amis, de sourire et d'ajouter "Félicitations."

CHAPITRE 2 : Numéro 13

La voiture démarra en trombe, elle longea le bord de mer. Durant tout ce temps, Kira et Athrun parlèrent de la précédente guerre, celle qui les avait forcé à tuer, a déployer une force incommensurable, une folie, une envie de tuer. Leurs mains étaient tachées de sang. Ils étaient devenus des meurtriers contre leur gré. Kira écoutait son amis de toujours quand il perçu de l'anxiété. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Athrun ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Hé bien, j'ai reçu un curieux rapport ce matin, tu sais, sur les Extended de l'alliance terrestre.

- Oui je vois de quoi tu veux parler, les humains expérimentaux qu'on a drogué dans le but d'égaler les coordinateurs dans leurs facultés.

- Oui c'est ça, dans ce rapport, obtenu grâce à Lacus qui me l'a fait parvenir de Plant, il était stipulé que le laboratoire de Lodonia, que j'ai moi-même défendu avec Shinn a l'époque, avait été abandonné car la technologie et l'espace sur place n'était plus assez bien aménagé, que les cobayes étaient trop nombreux, et les locaux non adaptés.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'un autre laboratoire aurait été crée, plus avancé, plus grand ?

- Hé bien, dans l'état actuel des choses, j'ose croire l'alliance terrestre en reconstruction, après la mort d'Azrael du blue cosmos, de Djibril et des Logos, que pourrait-il rester à la terre pour avoir envie de se battre ?

- Les gens auront envie de se venger, les héritiers des grands conglomérats développeront à leur tour une haine féroce envers les coordinateurs à cause de Dullindal, et on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, il a réussi à manipuler tout le monde et ce jusqu'à la fin. Orb a été la dernière défense du monde, sans ça, je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait aujourd'hui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, gardons ceci pour nous, il est inutile d'affoler les filles pour ça. Quand j'en aurais l'occasion, je prendrais le Justice pour faire un tour et partir en reconnaissance. Il y a très peu d'endroit ou ce laboratoire aurait pu être développé et j'ai bien quelques suppositions que je voudrais vérifier.

- Fais attention quand même, tu vas bientôt être marié et c'est un sacré engagement.

- Je sais Kira, je ne prends pas ça a la légère. »

La voiture s'arrêta au bord de la plage, les deux jeunes coordinateurs descendirent de la voiture et marchèrent au bord de l'eau. Les vagues allaient et venaient, toujours dans une cadence sans fin. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir quelques carcasses d'armures mobiles, de vaisseaux coulés du a la dernière attaque de ZAFT sur Orb. La guerre avait laissé des séquelles bien plus grandes que ce l'on pouvait penser. Athrun après avoir fait quelques pas leva la tête alors un peu surpris :

« Mais, et toi et Lacus ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas marié ?

- nous y avons pensé Athrun, mais nous avons le temps, elle est très occupée tu sais, le poste de présidente est accompagné d'un travail considérable, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est entièrement dévouée dans ce qu'elle fait. Une telle cérémonie maintenant sur les Plants ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée. Il y a beaucoup a faire pour sortir les gens de la guerre, cela ne fait que 5 ans après tout… il faut changer les mentalités et c'est un effort sans fin que d'essayer.

-Je vois. Mais Lacus y arrivera, nous savons tous les deux comment elle est.

-Oui j'ai confiance en elle, je n'ai jamais douté d'elle, pas une seule fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

-Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, il n'y a rien de plus évident que ça sur terre et dans les Plants, Kira. Je suis content pour vous deux. »

Le téléphone portable d'Athrun sonna. Il décrocha :

« Oui ? Cagalli ? Nous sommes sur la cote avec Kira, oui j'avais à lui parler. Bien, ou êtes vous ? Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes, oui, moi aussi Cagalli. » Athrun raccrocha et en prenant Kira par l'épaule il ajouta avec un sourire « nous sommes attendus par les femmes les plus puissantes de l'univers mon cher, ne nous faisons pas attendre. » Riant de bon cœur, les deux anciens pilotes se jetèrent dans la voiture pour rejoindre Cagalli et Lacus, ne voyant pas qu'au loin, qu'ils avaient été espionné…

Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce, le regard fixe, assis par terre, les jambes recroquevillées, les bras autour de celles ci, numéro 13 se demandait quelle épreuve allait-il bien devoir mener à bien pour rester en vie aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il était né, chaque jour, chaque semaine, chaque année, il devait prouver qu'il était le plus fort. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans, n'avait aucun but dans sa vie, a part obéir à ses maîtres. Il savait une chose, celui qui serait le plus fort de tous, recevrait une armure mobile conçu par l'alliance, un projet qui avait mis plus de 50 ans a aboutir. On leur avait montré une fois cette machine, capable de tuer, capable de défendre son pilote, capable de voler librement… oui, voler librement, être libre… il ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être libre, il n'en avait même pas le concept. Jeune, mesurant environ un mètre soixante cinq, il possédait pour son age une carrure plutôt developée. Ses yeux en amande, dont la pupille jaune vive ressortait dans le noir, s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa chevelure mauve foncée. Il ressemblait à un fauve qui attendait sa proie pour lui sauter dessus. Mais la proie ne vint pas. En haut de la porte de métal renforcée, une horloge numérique était installée, sur le coté droit, un lit basique, les draps étaient dans tous les sens. Rien d'autre dans cette chambre, dans cette prison. Il avait toujours vécu ainsi. Une voix résonna alors au-dessus de lui, par un haut-parleur incrusté dans le plafond : « Numéro 13, aujourd'hui est jour de repos, toi et tes camarades pouvez sortir quelques heures, détendez-vous, demain sera l'ultime épreuve. »

Un grand « CLAC ! » ,Synonyme du déverrouillage des portes, traversa tout le dortoir. La lumière filtra, les pupilles se rétrécirent, l'air se fit plus doux. Il se leva lentement, épousseta son tee shirt et son pantalon blanc, et sortit à petit pas. Il regarda ses autres camarades avec méfiance, il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne ici. Cependant, quelques secondes d'inattention et numéro 7 était dans ses bras. Cette jeune fille du même age, les cheveux longs et brun, les yeux bleues turquoises, était l'amie la plus proche de numéro 13. Ce dernier la repoussa aussitôt « tu n'y penses pas ! Et si quelqu'un te voit ? Dans la minute tu seras morte ! Nous ne devons montrer aucun sentiments l'un envers l'autre, ou nous serons exécutés tous les deux !

-Je le sais bien, mais cela fait près de deux jours que nous sommes enfermés, il me tardait qu'on puisse se parler.

-Retourne avec les filles de ta classe, je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes, et je n'ai pas envie d'en avoir. »

Visiblement déçu, la jeune fille se détourna et retourna auprès de ses camarades de classes, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ils étaient au départ près d'une centaine, puis de jours en jours, les test avaient éliminés les perdants, ceux qui n'étaient pas assez fort, pas assez intelligents, disparaissaient de cette classe d'élite. Les adultes ne répondaient jamais quand les enfants demandaient ou ils partaient, mais petit a petit, les années passées, et il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps aux jeunes adolescents pour comprendre la réalité, et surtout, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cent candidats pour une armure mobile. Elle devait vraiment être exceptionnelle. Un jour, il avait voulu essayer de partir, mais un de ses camarades avaient demandé avant lui, et avait pris une balle dans la tête, aussitôt la demande faite auprès du garde le plus proche. Numéro 13 était vite revenu sur sa décision. Pourquoi ils étaient la, pour devenir le pilote de ce robot, de ce G.U.N.D.A.M comme ils l'appelaient. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils étaient formés à tuer, c'était ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux. Les récents sentiments d'amitié qu'il avait pour numéro 7 bousculaient son existence et sa manière de voir les choses, et ils avaient décidé avec elle qu'il gagnerait pour demander à la laisser en vie, quitte à obéir aux militaires. Il se demandait bien qu'est ce que la dernière épreuve pouvait être. Il arpenta les couloirs vides, d'un blanc immaculé, et s'assit seul, pour pouvoir réfléchir, encore et encore, au prochain test. Il se devait de gagner.

Chapitre 3 : La soirée tourmentée

La bâtisse des Athaa était très basique. Bâtis sur de solides fondations, elle ressemblait à la maison blanche, maintenant transformée en musée, des anciens états unis d'Amérique, de part ses colonnes inspirées de la Rome antique. Du lierre grimpait le long des murs, jusqu'au balcon principal, duquel on pouvait avoir une splendide vue sur le reste de l'île.

Kira et Athrun arrivèrent à la maison des Athaa. Les domestiques les accueillirent chaleureusement. « Vous en avez de la chance vous deux, elles sont magnifiques ! » . Les deux anciens pilotes se regardèrent dans les yeux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ils leur tardaient de voir celles qu'ils aimaient tant. Cependant, ils décidèrent eux aussi de s'habiller convenablement pour faire honneur a la beauté, maintenant devenu populaire, des deux jeunes femmes les plus puissantes que la terre ait porté. Athrun prêta une tenue de soirée a Kira, et tous deux prirent une douche chacun leur tour, se faisant beau pour leur princesse.

Une fois prêt, ceux ci se dirigèrent vers le salon. Athrun qui connaissait bien la maison puisqu'il y habitait avec Cagalli, dirigea Kira. Quand ils entrèrent, ils ouvrirent une bouche si grande, que les filles ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler. Cagalli, tout en faisant un clin d'œil a Lacus, lui chuchota « je t'avais dit que ça ferait son effet ! » Les deux jeunes coordinateurs s'avancèrent alors vers leurs compagnes respectives et, mimant une révérence, ajoutèrent avec respect : « Vous êtes magnifique. » Athrun, très naturellement prit alors Cagalli dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Kira et Lacus se regardèrent comme il savait si bien le faire. Ce genre de regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient à cet instant, et les deux amoureux ne purent s'empêcher d'imiter leurs amis, avant de se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le début de soirée se déroula sans incident. Tout était d'une perfection a faire peur. Cagalli et Lacus partageaient une opinion identique quant a la paix entre la terre et les plants, Athrun se contentait de jouer l'avocat du diable de temps a autre, tandis que Kira se suffisait à observer, écouter, et acquiescer de temps en temps. Tout cela ne pouvait pas durer. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que la paix régnait, le destin avait décidé de massacrer encore quelques innocents. Alors que le repas battait son plein, une explosion résonna au loin, les 4 amis restèrent un moment de marbre, ébahis, ne sachant si ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était bien réel, ou si cette explosion était du a un traumatisme du aux précédentes guerres. Quand une deuxième explosion retentit, les doutes furent levés en un instant. Les 4 jeunes gens se levèrent en même temps et partirent en courant. Cagalli téléphona de toute urgence au centre de commandement d'Orb et obtint Kisaka :

« Que se passe t-il Kisaka ? Qu'étaient ces explosions ?

- une dizaine d'armures mobiles sont apparues sur les radars du centre de commandement en un instant. Nous ne savons d'où elles viennent, ni ce qu'elles veulent ! Leurs sources de chaleurs est inconnus, les bases de données ne connaissent pas ces armures mobiles. Athrun partait déjà en courant suivit de Kira, le premier dit en direction de Cagalli : « rends toi au centre de commandement et tiens moi au courant, je sors aux commandes du justice ! » Puis se tournant vers Kira il ajouta : « l'Eternal est bien venu avec le Freedom, Kira ? » Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête « bien, alors on y va, en espérant que nous n'ayons pas de mauvaises surprises. » Lacus regardait partir Kira et eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, et elle put sentir la douleur de son amant au fond d'elle, il ne voulait pas combattre, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Athrun démarra en trombe avec la décapotable, une expression de fureur sur le visage : « Des mois qu'on ne s'étaient vus, et il a fallu que des enfoirés viennent tout gâcher, ils vont le payer cher ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais j'espère pour eux qu'ils ont de bonnes raisons de foutre un tel bordel ! » Le portable de l'ultime coordinateur sonna : « Kira ? J'ai eu Mlle la présidente, je t'ai fait préparer le Freedom, il est prêt a sortir.

-Merci Mr Bartfeld. J'arrive dans peu de temps. Avez vous plus de renseignements sur la situation ?

- Il semblerait que les armures mobiles soient des unités a la base du Strike mais quelques peu améliorées, cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elles égalent la puissance du Freedom ou du Justice. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, je sortirai moi-même avec le Gaia.

- Merci, mais il vaut mieux qu'Athrun et moi les attirions du coté de l'océan, ce sera un combat aérien et le Gaia n'est pas fait pour.

- Tu as raison gamin, alors je resterai aux commandes de l'Eternal et vous couvrirai autant que possible.

- Bien, je raccroche, j'arrive à proximité de l'Eternal, veuillez ouvrir la porte latérale. »

Alors que la décapotable entra dans la soute de l'Eternal, la gigantesque silhouette du Freedom deuxième génération scintilla. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Kira ne l'avait pas utilisé dans un but aussi important. Il s'était entraîné pour ne pas perdre le niveau en faisant quelques virées dans l'espace, mais il devait protéger le pays de sa sœur, c'était une entreprise très importante et délicate, car il était vingt trois heures et les habitant dormaient calmement, enfin, avec un tel boucan, ils étaient réveillés, mais il fallait régler la situation au plus vite. Kira sauta au pied du Freedom alors qu'Athrun s'évaporait déjà dans la nuit vers sa destination finale, le hangar du Justice. Le pilote du Freedom sauta dans le cockpit de son armure mobile, alluma les différents appareils électroniques, et alors que le logo de ZAFT apparu, il se bloqua et une interface apparut. Une voix alors sombre mais synthétique ressemblant à celle de Lacus se fit entendre : « Déclinez votre identité et le mot de passe. » Kira sourit, « je suis Kira Yamato, et le mot de passe est :Eternity » l'Intelligence Artificielle du Freedom réagit alors « bienvenue M. Yamato, début de la Mise a jour de l'O.S, démarrage du Neutron Jammer Canceller. » Kira tapait déjà a une vitesse fulgurante sur le clavier. Alors qu'il mettait à jour différents paramètres, la voix artificielle ajouta « l'atmosphère est terrestre, la gravité rend le système de Dragoon inutilisable, la puissance ne peut être que de cinquante pour cent sur terre, ou les dommages causés seraient irréparables. Tout est paré, décollage quand vous les souhaitez M. Yamato. » Kira replia le clavier sur le coté. Les yeux du G.U.N.D.A.M s'illuminèrent, tel un géant qui n'avait plus besoin de prouver sa puissance, tel un Dieu qui allait punir sa création. Encore en tenue de soirée, il ne se sentait pas a l'aise, cependant, il vérifia une dernière fois tous les paramétrages, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il attacha son harnais de sécurité. L'opératrice ouvrit la rampe de lancement :

« Strike Freedom, paré au lancement, quand vous voulez. »

« Kira Yamato, Freedom, j'y vais ! »

Athrun arriva aux abords de la base souterraine militaire d'Orb, il inséra sa carte magnétique, et sous ses identifiant et ses grades de sécurité, libéra le passage. Il arriva au garage, laissa la décapotable en plein milieu de la voix et sauta par-dessus la portière et s'éloigna en lançant au vigile le plus proche « garez la s'il vous plait, qu'elle ne reste pas en plein milieu. » Ce dernier, au garde a vous répondit « Bien M. Zala. »

Le fils de l'ancien président du haut conseil des colonies s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Un petit écran au-dessus des touches s'alluma, Erica Simmons apparut : « Te voilà Athrun. Le Justice est presque prêt, tout a été vérifié il n'y a pas d'anomalies, des que tu es la tu peux demander l'autorisation de sortie auprès du commandant de l'armée, mais comme il s'agit de ta future femme, je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes » Ironisa la scientifique en ajoutant un petit clin d'œil. Athrun avait pris sa combinaison au passage et commençait à l'enfiler dans l'ascenseur qui continuait de descendre. C'est les poings serrés par la colère qu'Athrun Grimpa à bord de son géant de métal. Il mit en route le phase shift, qui démarra le N.J.C. une voix féminine résonna dans le cockpit, c'était Cagalli : « Athrun, les 10 armures mobiles se sont séparées, je t'envoie leurs positions sur ton radar, on a eu un bref contact vidéo, ce sont de toute évidence des Strike, mais ils ont quelques modifications. Impossible de dire s'il s'agit de l'alliance terrestre ou de ZAFT, ou même si ce sont des terroristes.

- Cagalli ne sois pas naïve ! Qui aurait les moyens de concevoir ce genre d'unités, qui plus est sur les plans de base du Strike.

- Le Strike a été conçu par Orb pour L'alliance terrestre, mais rien ne prouve qu'il n'y ait pas eu des fuites du coté des plans.

- Bien, nous verrons cela en temps voulu, Commandant, me donnez-vous l'autorisation de sortir ?

- Autorisation accordée Athrun, mais s'il te plait, sois prudent… Je t'aime. La voix de Cagalli s'était adoucis quand elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots.

- Merci Cagalli, moi aussi je t'aime, je reviens le plus vite possible pour que nous puissions terminer cette soirée aussi paisiblement qu'elle avait commencé.

- Je t'attendrai Athrun, tu dois te marier avec moi, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir.

- Je n'y ai jamais songé… »

Apres un léger silence, des voix d'autres pilotes d'Astray commentaient les combats :

« Nous leur tenons tête ! Ils n'avancent plus, Le Freedom est arrivé, mais il est en position de faiblesse face au surnombre des armures mobiles ennemis, envoyez nous des renforts. »

Athrun entendit Cagalli s'exclamer : « Kira ! Athrun, vite Kira est…

- Je sais, j'ai entendu. »

L'annonce de l'opératrice d'Orb résonna dans tout le hangar.

« Justice, toutes les sorties sont dégagées, vous êtes parés au lancement. »

« Athrun Zala, Justice, C'est partit ! »

Chapitre 4 : La nuit du chaos.

Cagalli avait enfilé son uniforme de commandant d'Orb. Elle n'aimait pas de telles formalités, mais si elle-même, la représentante d'Orb ne respectait pas les règles, qui le ferait ? Elle se devait de rester impassible, calme et froide, de réfléchir, mais en cet instant, elle était inquiète. Inquiète pour Athrun. Bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs pilotes ayant survécu à deux énormes guerres, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En ce sens elle admirait Lacus. Cette femme formidable qui avait tant confiance en son frère jumeau, rien qu'en l'écoutant parler, on pouvait puiser une source infinie de courage, de persévérance, de sagesse. Oui, Kira et Lacus étaient un couple sage, posé, bien qu'un peu trop idéaliste, et peut être trop optimiste…

Les doigts de Cagalli se crispèrent, alors qu'elle apercevait le Strike Freedom combattre sur l'écran les unités inconnues, les strikes modifiés. D'ou venaient ils ? Quelles étaient leurs intentions ? Elle voulait une réponse ! Lacus prit la parole : « détends toi Cagalli, tout se passera bien. Fais confiance a ton frère et a l'homme que tu aimes. Ne t'ont ils pas prouvé à maintes reprises qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir ?

- Justement, Lacus, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voudrais pas trop tirer le diable par la queue. Je ne dénigre pas leurs capacités, mais bien que leurs mobiles suits soient les plus puissantes jamais crées, et bien que leurs pilotes soient les meilleurs que j'ai jamais vu, rien ne les mets à l'abris d'un revers de fortune… la vie est injuste, je ne voudrai pas lui donner une occasion de me laisser un goût amer dans la bouche…

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais il faut croire en eux, et prier pour que rien de mauvais ne leurs arrivent.

Cela faisait près de deux minutes qu'il était arrivé sur le champs de bataille, prés des cotes d'Orb, et déjà il se trouvait en difficulté. La nuit n'aidait en rien a repérer ces unités toutes noires, et a terre. Aucun réacteur, aucune caméra faciale n'apparaissait, seuls les rayons lasers qu'ils tiraient par a coups trahissaient leurs présences un bref instant. Les Astrays étaient débordés par plusieurs de ces « Strikes » qui se contentaient de repousser les assauts des renforts. En effet, a l'arrivée du Freedom, sept des dix unités s'étaient précipités sur ce dernier. Kira avait bien réussi à détruire deux ou trois fusils d'assauts lasers, mais la gravité privait le Freedom de ses pleines capacités. « Bon sang, je ne vais jamais pouvoir y arriver à ce rythme la. » Pensa t il. Armant le canon scylla, ainsi que ses deux fusils d'assauts laser, complété des deux autres canon positionné sur les hanches de l'armure mobile, Kira fit feu. Il mit une unité de plus hors service, détruisant la caméra principale intégrée dans la tête du Strike modifié, mais les ennemis ne semblaient pas perdre l'envie de se battre. Deux du groupe continuaient de couvrir le reste de l'équipe, une armure mobile était à terre sévèrement endommagée, et les sept autres, dont trois au sabre laser, se tournaient tous a présent vers le Freedom. Leurs agressivités augmentaient sans cesse, et ils ne purent de toute évidence maintenir leurs calmes, car toutes les unités se jetèrent sur Kira. Poussant les réacteurs de son protecteur a fond, la légendaire armure mobile s'éloigna des cotes d'Orb pour se diriger vers la mer. « Si j'ai bien compris, je suis leur but. Ils attaquaient au hasard les bâtiments de l'armée et maintenant que je suis la, c'est moi et moi seul qu'ils attaquent. Très bien, si vous me voulez, venez me chercher. » Longeant la cote jusqu'à un endroit non habité, le reflet du Freedom se reflétait sur l'eau, ainsi que les tirs de lasers qui lui frôlaient a chaque instant les Dragoon's. alors qu'il partait toujours plus loin, le jeune coordinateur entendait la voix de sa sœur dans le cockpit : « Kira ! Ou vas tu ? Si tu t'éloignes trop, les Astrays ne pourront pas te couvrir, tous les ennemis t'ont suivi, il ne reste plus personne a l'endroit de l'attaque, ce qui veut dire qu'ils en ont après toi ou le Freedom !

- Je l'ai compris Cagalli, c'est la raison pour laquelle je m'éloigne, pour ne pas faire plus de victimes !

- Tiens bon Kira ! Athrun est sortis avec le Justice il y a peu, il est en chemin, fais attention a toi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai vu d'autre ! Terminé. »

Jugeant qu'il avait parcouru assez de kilomètres pour se battre librement, le Freedom se tourna alors subitement face à ses adversaires, et tira en rafale sur le groupe d'armure mobile, ce qui, en plus de les surprendre, les divisa. Profitant de l'occasion, l'ange de la liberté rangea ses armes de portée pour sortir les armes de mêlée. Se jetant sur l'unité ennemie la plus proche, il la décapita et lui arracha le bras droit par une pirouette. Ne se retournant pas, il se précipita sur la prochaine qui tenta de stopper son adversaire inébranlable. Encore une fois, ce fut peine perdue, le Strike tomba en miette sous les coups puissants du Freedom. La bataille n'était pas gagnée pour autant. Alors que deux Strikes noirs sortirent leurs sabres lasers, les cinq autres armèrent leurs lasers, et firent feu, tandis que les premiers fonçaient sur Kira. Sortant un deuxième sabre laser, Kira sentit qu'il aurait du mal a les stopper tous les deux. En un instant, le jeune coordinateur passa en mode SEED. Déployant ses réflecteurs sur les avants bras de son ange mécanique, il parvint à contenir une attaque portée au niveau de la tête, et l'autre au niveau du bras gauche. Cependant, les deux ennemis le compressaient, les lasers se rapprochaient de leurs cibles qui ne bougeait plus, et alors qu'un tir allait atteindre la caméra principale du Freedom, un éclair rouge transperça les cieux, l'Infinite Justice rentrait dans la danse.

« Kira !!! Je suis la ! »

En un instant, tel un ouragan, le pack dorsal du démon rouge scia littéralement l'un des deux assiégeant, surprenant les attaquants. Le second n'eut le temps que d'un dernier soupir avant de sentir un sabre laser traverser son cockpit, et d'exploser. Le vert émeraude des « yeux » du Justice brillait de fureur.

« Allons y, Kira ! »

Activant leurs boucliers, les deux pilotes les plus talentueux, de ceux qui avaient survécu à Yakin Due, transcendèrent l'espace et le temps. Alors que Kira désarmait les Strikes, Athrun les achevait sans plus de cérémonie. Kira l'interpella alors :

« Il faudrait peut être en garder un vivant pour l'interroger tu ne penses pas ?

- Il nous suffit de garder en vie le dernier Kira, et j'ai vu une unité désarmé sur la plage en venant, tu en as déjà épargné un. »

Athrun savait que Kira n'aimait pas voir des gens mourir, mais il pensait que ce genre d'actions envers Orb devait être sévèrement puni, pour démontrer la puissance de ce pays, pour démontrer la puissance de ses idéaux. Athrun tenait à prouver au monde entier qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à Orb sans raison valable, le Justice affirmait cette image d'un pays respectable, l'Akatsuki n'était pas en reste non plus, aidé du célèbre Archangel. De toutes les légendes racontées sur les deux guerres, le Freedom restait le plus admiré de tous, car il ne tuait que rarement, c'était le chevalier le plus noble, le plus valeureux, les plus estimé. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul ennemis, les deux amis pensaient avoir finit le travail. Kira, comme pour les précédentes fois visa la caméra principale et le bras armé simultanément, mais le dernier strike déploya alors des réflecteurs, déviant les lasers, se trouvant en position de défense face à Athrun. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant, fonçant sur sa cible, heureux d'avoir un peu de résistance. Cependant, le seul coup de sabre laser qu'il donna dans le but de détruire sa cible, fut le dernier. Kira resta stupéfait devant la scène. Le Strike noir attrapa le sabre laser comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bâton, attira l'Infinite Justice vers lui, et coupa avec ce qui semblait être un laser intégré a l'avant bras, une partie du torse en oblique, évitant de justesse le cockpit. Il enchaîna alors par un tour complet sur lui-même, découpant les jambes d'un geste sec horizontales, et tirant de plein fouet sur le ventre de la légendaire armure mobile. La dernière transmission d'Athrun vers Kira furent ses cris. Le reste du Justice tomba dans l'eau, laissant Athrun pour mort. Kira, sous le choc, resta immobile. Tout s'était passé si vite, en à peine quelques secondes, son meilleur amis, qu'il considérait comme l'un des meilleurs pilotes d'armures mobiles, avait été vaincu… « Athrun ! Athrun ! Réponds-moi ! Athruuunnnnnnnnnn ! »

Une fenêtre vidéo s'ouvrit alors dans la cabine de pilotage du Freedom, et une personne, vêtu de noir, portant un casque a visière teintée, ne put s'empêcher de rire au nez de l'ultime coordinateur.

« Ahahahaha ! Ce n'était que ça Athrun Zala ? Je suis déçu. Dire que c'est lui qui a donné tant de mal a ses adversaires durant deux guerres, les légendes sont vraiment exagérées. Et toi, Kira Yamato ? vas tu me décevoir aussi ? Ou comptes tu faire mieux que ton amis d'enfance ? »

La voix était sèche, rauque, impossible d'identifier qui que ce soit. La combinaison ne portait aucune trace, aucun logo, qui pouvait prouver une appartenance a un groupe quel qu'il soit. Mais de toutes les manières, Kira n'était pas en état de chercher quoi que ce soit. Les yeux livides, les mains crispés, les images de son amis ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Il avait toujours été la quand il en avait besoin. Le destin leur avait joué un mauvais tour, mais leur amitié les avait aidé à dépassé tout ça. Ils vivaient en paix depuis peu, et encore une fois, la vie s'acharnait sur eux. Qu'avaient ils donc bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça ? Soudain, Le strike noir fonça sur l'armure mobile en vol stationnaire non loin de lui. La voix ennemis ajouta alors : « toi ce n'est pas pareil, je te veux vivant ! »

Les doutes de Kira s'évaporèrent en un instant. Ce qu'ils avaient supposés avec sa sœur s'avérait exact. Ce groupe lui en voulait personnellement ! Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Une revanche ? Il avait pris tant de vie dans son adolescence… mais le temps n'était pas a la réflexion, mais a l'action. Un ennemi redoutable fonçait sur lui. Il esquiva deux, trois, quatre fois les rafales lasers de son opposant, mais son esprit était embrouillé, il était encore sous le choc, ne cessant de jeter un œil a l'endroit de la chute de l'épave du Justice, espérant voir Athrun remonter à la surface. Un moment d'inattention causa sa perte. Le Strike noir avait été sur lui en un instant, découpant les avant bras du Freedom comme si c'était du beurre, et mis ses deux mains de fer au niveau du cockpit, arrachant la cabine de pilotage d'un geste sec.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! » Avait-il ajouté avant de couper tout ce qui pouvait relier Kira a sa sœur et celle qu'il aimait. Sous le choc, il s'évanouit, laissant les ténèbres envahir son cœur, plongeant dans la pénombre de son inconscient…

Au centre de commandement, Cagalli regardait les écrans, mais on ne voyait plus rien. Le combat s'était déplacé en zone non urbaine. Lacus souriait, elle était confiante. Cette confiance tomba en morceau quand l'un des opérateurs du quartier général annonça « nous avons perdu le signal du Justice. » Tout le monde avait laissé échappé un cris de stupeur. « Comment ? Le Justice ? Vous êtes sur ? » Cagalli, qui n'y croyait pas sur le coup, regarda l'opérateur mimant un « vous plaisantez hein ? » Mais le regard sérieux de ce dernier lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Elle se précipita vers l'écran radar et regarda elle-même. Le petit point ou était écrit « Justice » deux minutes auparavant avait disparu. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux ! Athrun ! Elle tomba à genou, Lacus était déjà la pour la soutenir « je suis sur qu'il va bien Cagalli, tu connais Athrun, il ne peut pas… » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre voix dans le poste de commandement s'éleva : « Nous avons perdu le signal du Freedom ! » Cagalli se leva d'un bond et hurla « VOUS PLAISANTEZ ???? » Lacus sentit alors une douleur au niveau de son cœur, elle serra sa poitrine et laissa échapper un « Non, pas toi, Kira… » avant de s'évanouir. Un officier la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe à même le sol. Kisaka retenait Cagalli qui gesticulait et hurlait dans tous les sens, puis les nerfs lâchèrent, et elle s'évanouit, elle aussi. Personne ne sut quoi faire à cet instant. D'après ce que rapportait le radar, le Freedom et le Justice avaient été vaincu, cependant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des armures mobiles ennemis, mis à part un point qui s'était éloigné d'Orb et avait disparu après les limites territoriales maritimes du pays.

La nuit se termina sur ce tragique incident, laissant les Emirats Unis d'Orb dans un état chaotique. Les deux protecteurs, les deux légendaires pilotes étaient portés disparu… Le pays était en période de crise.

Chapitre 5 : Bouleversements en série.

Il était plus de 14h de l'après midi quand Cagalli Yula Athaa se réveilla. Elle se trouvait de toute évidence chez elle, dans son lit, Lacus allongée a ses cotés. Cette dernière déjà réveillée la regardait en tristement, puis sourit. La représentante d'Orb se leva d'un bond et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. « Est ce que nous avons dormis longtemps ?

- environ 14h, Cagalli..

- Je vois… » puis réalisant, se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille elle hurla :

- « Athrun ! On a des nouvelles ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu es au courant Lacus ?

- tout va bien, Athrun est à l'hôpital mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Les épaves du Justice et du Freedom ont été récupéré par l'armée d'Orb, aucun dégâts n'a été à déploré à cause des NJC. Il semblerait que Kira et Athrun les ai désactivé avant que… »

Le regard de Lacus se perdait dans le vide, elle regardait un point imaginaire sur la couverture. Puis depuis plus de 5 ans, elle eut un doute. Elle eut peur que l'homme qu'elle aimait puisse mourir. Lui en qui elle avait toute confiance, lui en qui elle avait toujours vu la personne qui resterait à ses cotés. Elle doutait à présent de leur futur incertain. Elle priait pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Cagalli voyant pour la première fois la peur dans les yeux de Lacus, réalisa à quel point la situation était grave. La fille d'Uzumi Nara Athaa décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Lacus, je vais aller voir Athrun a l'hôpital, tu viens avec moi ?

- bien sur Cagalli, je veux le voir autant que toi, et puis j'aimerai entendre de sa bouche ce qui s'est passé. »

Apres s'être douché et s'être préparé pour la journée, les deux femmes les plus puissantes du monde sortirent de la battisse des Athaa. Déterminée, comme si ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit obstacle de plus dans leurs vies, elles marchaient, fière. Elles en avaient vu des horreurs, elles avaient douté plus d'une fois, mais elles étaient des battantes, de celles qui n'abandonnent jamais. Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas a qui elles avaient à faire, mais il n'avait qu'a bien se tenir, car a partir de maintenant, elles prenaient les choses en main.

Arrivant en hélicoptère a l'hôpital le mieux équipé de tout Orb, une allée d'honneur avait été faite pour elles. Des soldats de ZAFT et d'Orb, en rang parfait, les saluèrent à leur passage. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas et foncèrent d'un pas vif dans la chambre d'Athrun Zala. Arrivées devant la porte, elle tapèrent et entrèrent. Le docteur était au pied du jeune coordinateur. Ce dernier, le regard exténué, semblait vraiment enrager de la situation d'impuissance dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cagalli s'approcha calmement du lit et fit face au médecin, ce dernier pivota et commença alors : « bonjour représentante Athaa. Votre pilote a eu bien de la chance. Il a subit quelques contusions, 3 cotes sont cassées, ainsi que sa jambe droite et son bras gauche, cependant, aucunes lésions n'ont été détectées au niveau du cortex cérébral. Il ne souffre apparemment d'aucun traumatisme, et ne semble pas avoir été touché psychologiquement par ce qui lui est arrivé hier. Il est évident que c'est très compréhensible quand on a déjà fait les deux grandes guerres. Bref, un repos total est ce que je lui ordonne. Cependant, au vue de ses capacités de guérison, il peut sortir des qu'il le souhaite sur un fauteuil roulant bien sur. Mais qu'il ne force pas et ne remonte pas dans une armure mobile de sitôt, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas pour tout de suite. Sur ce mlle la représentante, je vous laisse, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent. »

Serrant la main de Cagalli, le médecin s'en alla le pas léger, sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Cagalli sauta alors au cou d'Athrun et l'embrassa passionnément. « Imbécile ! Je t'ai cru mort !

-Excuse moi Cagalli, j'essaierai de plus t'inquiéter à l'avenir. »

Restant un petit moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'éloignèrent un peu quand ils virent Lacus s'approcher.

« - Excuse moi Lacus, mais je me suis évanoui le premier, je ne peux donc rien te dire sur ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de Kira. Mais je suis sur qu'il va bien ou on l'aurait retrouvé comme moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave Athrun, mais raconte nous qu'est ce qui s'est passé. Comment as tu été vaincu ? »

Un moment de silence suivit la question. Athrun se remémorait les scènes de la veille, les Strikes noirs, l'attaque, et ce, jusqu'à sa perte de conscience. Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

« J'ai été trop sur de moi, j'ai été surpris. Cette dernière unité était plus perfectionnée que les autres, ou le pilote était bien meilleur, mais en tout cas, la surprise a été totale. Nous pensions avoir à faire à des Strikes modifiés mais ne pouvant pas égaler nos armure mobiles, mais il en était tout autrement. Les déflecteurs intégrés dans les avants bras viennent de la technologie du Strike Freedom, et ce qui m'a causé des dommages m'ont semblé venir de la technologie du Destiny, tout comme les propulseurs. Cette armure a pu être très rapide en un instant, et même Le justice et le Freedom ont un peu plus de mal a l'atteindre.

- Alors ces armures mobiles auraient été construites par ZAFT d'après toi ? Questionna Lacus.

- Pas par ZAFT, mais la technologie elle vient de ZAFT. Car en y réfléchissant bien, les Strikes ont été conçu par Orb pour l'alliance terrestre. Il y a eu un savant mélange de toutes les technologies les plus abouties sur les armures mobiles pour créer ces Strikes. D'ailleurs, nous ne pouvons plus les appeler comme ça, tant il n'y a que le châssis originaire de cette armure. Dans tous les cas, il nous faut savoir ou est Kira, ce qu'ils lui veulent, et dans quel but…

- Bien, merci pour ces informations Athrun.

Alors que Lacus s'apprêtait à partir, Kisaka entra dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une information de la plus haute importance a te transmettre Cagalli.

- Qu'y a t-il Kisaka ?

- Nous avons récupérer l'armure mobile que ton frère a neutraliser sur la plage d'Onogoro.

- Et le pilote ?

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici… il n'y en avait pas…

- QUOI ? Il s'est enfuit ?

- Non, Cagalli, il n'y en a jamais eu…

Les trois amis se regardèrent éberlué par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Athrun bégaya :

« Pa… pa… pardon ??? Comment est ce possible ? L'armure mobile bougerait toute seule ?

- Nous ne savons pas, mais en tout cas, il semblerait que le cockpit se soit désintégré immédiatement après la destruction de la caméra principale et de son fusil d'assaut laser. Nous ne pouvons même pas récupérer des données, bien que nos chercheurs soient dessus vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Peut être arriverons nous a récupérer quelque chose.

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama Cagalli

- Pensez-vous qu'une sorte d'intelligence artificielle quelconque ait pu servir ? Demanda Lacus. »

Tout le monde parut surpris de la question, cependant Kisaka affirma :

« C'est une des hypothèses de nos chercheurs en effet. Mais si c'est le cas, la technologie de nos ennemis nous dépassent vraiment.

- Pas tant que vous le pensez, rétorqua Athrun. Il me semble que le niveau entre les différentes armures mobiles était semblables et peu élevées. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule armure mobile debout quand nous avons été vaincu, et je mettrai ma main au feu qu'il y avait un pilote a l'intérieur. Il me semble avoir capté une conversation entre lui et kira, vous trouverez des résidus de mémoire de cette conversation dans le justice.

- Bien, les… épaves du Justice et du Freedom ont été amené à MorgenRoete. Le justice prendra plusieurs semaines avant d'être réparé, les dégâts sont majeurs, le Freedom par contre n'a eut que la cabine de pilotage d'arrachée, il sera facile de le réparer. »

Voyant Lacus baisser les yeux a cette annonce, Kisaka s'excusa auprès d'elle. « Je vais vous laisser, il y a encore beaucoup a faire. Cagalli, reviens au conseil des représentants des que tu le pourras, tu as une situation de crise a gérer, et elle n'est pas de tout repos.

- Bien Kisaka, je ferai le nécessaire. »

L'homme sortit à son tour de la pièce. Lacus le regard perplexe, laissait aller son regard dans le vide, signe d'une intense réflexion. Peu de temps après la sortie de Kisaka, elle ajouta : « je ne vais pas tarder à vous laisser tous les deux, j'ai des choses a faire moi aussi de mon coté. Je dois mettre ZAFT sur le pied de guerre, car si Orb a été attaqué, ZAFT peut l'être aussi.

- Je comprends, affirma Cagalli.

-Oui tu as raison d'être prudente Lacus, ajouta Athrun.

-Je retourne sur l'Eternal, j'ai des ordres a donner, et quelques mystères a résoudre. A plus tard vous deux. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune présidente du conseil suprême de ZAFT sortit à son tour, laissant les deux amants tout seul. Cagalli au départ un peu perturbée, se réveilla subitement quand Athrun l'embrassa tendrement. Elle recula doucement, se leva et alla fermer à clef la porte de la chambre, puis ferma les stores pour qu'une lumière tamisée filtre dans la pièce. Elle retourna alors près de celui qu'elle aimait.

« J'ai eu si peur, Athrun.

- Moi aussi Cagalli.

- On doit se marier bientôt, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule, je ne pourrai pas tenir sans toi, tu le sais.

- Je te cause beaucoup de tracas, et j'en suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu défends ce pays, et pour ça, je te serai éternellement reconnaissante. Mais, maintenant, je veux une garantie que tu reviendras vivant toujours.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de garantie Cagalli, je reviendrai toujours. Et puis, quel genre de garantie voudrais tu ? »

Le regardant dans les yeux, elle prit la main d'Athrun et la posa sur son ventre. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite, Athrun haussa les sourcils : « tu veux quelque chose a manger ? » Cagalli rougit « imbécile ! »

Puis, comprenant l'évidence, Athrun rougit à son tour… « tu veux.. Un enfant ?

- Oui un enfant de toi. Je le veux, comme garantie, mais aussi parce que j'en ai envie, et parce que je t'aime.

- D'accord mon cœur, nous verrons ça un peu plus tard… »

Puis se repassant la scène en mémoire, il revit Cagalli se lever, fermer la porte a clef, fermer les stores de la chambre… Il cria étonné : « MAINTENANT ? » Elle répondit en l'embrassant avec tout l'amour qu'elle possédait pour lui. Sa main caressait déjà son torse par-dessous le tee shirt. Athrun, envoûtée par celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, se laissa faire. Il lui donnerait n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'il avait, du moment qu'il la rendait heureuse, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Alors qu'Athrun commençait à la déshabiller d'une seule main, le téléphone de Cagalli sonna, le conseil l'appelait. Elle repoussa l'appel et éteint son portable. « Aujourd'hui, je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, pour qu'on puisse dire à notre enfant plus tard, qu'il était vraiment désiré. » Leur union fut merveilleuse, parfaite, harmonieuse. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau que ces deux la faisant l'amour. Cependant, le destin les laissait profiter de cet instant de bonheur, avant de leur faire vivre l'horreur encore une fois.

Chapitre 6 : Prélude à la tempête.

Alors Que sa sœur filait le parfait amour avec son amis d'enfance, Kira Yamato était coincé dans sa cabine de pilotage depuis près de 10h. il ne savait pas ou il allait, ni même si l'armure mobile bougeait encore. Il était resté évanoui sous le choc, mais a présent qu'il était réveillé, il se devait de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, de s'échapper. Dans la pénombre, il utilisa sa montre qui possédait une petite lampe torche intégrée. Il balaya l'ancien poste de pilotage du Freedom, et tenta de récupérer un objet pour le sortir de la. Il ne trouva rien, mais quelques minutes après qu'il eut commencé ses recherches, sa prison vibra de toute part. N'osant plus faire le moindre geste, le jeune coordinateur attendit, impassible. Dans un fracas assourdissant, la lumière perça l'obscurité, et Kira put voir les mains du Strike noir ouvrir la cabine deux, puis se retirer pour laisser apparaître des soldats habillé en noir, encore une fois sans logos ni symbole. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine. Braquant tous sur le pilote du Freedom des armes plutôt massives et développées, ce premier descendit de ce qu'il restait de son armure mobile les bras en l'air, mimant la réédition. Les canons suivaient ses moindres déplacements. Un des soldat, apparemment le plus gradé s'avança, passant derrière Kira et lui mit des menottes en ajoutant : « Par ici, attendez le Lieutenant Panzer. » Tout en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, le soldat poussa le jeune coordinateur face au Strike noir. L'armure mobile était a genou, et le cockpit placé au niveau du ventre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître un homme en combinaison noir. Du gaz sous pression s'échappa dans un bruit monotone et effacé. « Le cockpit est sous pression ? C'est bizarre. » Mais avant que la réflexion eut le temps d'aller plus loin, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Des câbles étaient relié à cet homme. Environ une dizaine de câble qui sautèrent quand le pilote appuya sur un bouton, le laissant à présent libre de ses mouvements. Se servant de la jambe du Strike pour descendre à même le sol, l'inconnu ouvrit la visière de son casque, laisse entrevoir un regard d'une férocité inégalée. Un regard de fauve, des yeux jaunes. Il était bien plus grand que Kira et son mètre soixante dix. Il mesurait bien dans les un mètre quatre vingt cinq. Il attrapa le jeune coordinateur par le col de la combinaison et approcha son visage du sien, le scruta minutieusement et chuchota alors le sourire aux lèvres : « c'est donc a ça que ressemble l'ultime coordinateur. Quelle invention dépassée, mais avec un peu de génie, tu peux vite te retrouver utile. » Puis se tournant vers les soldats, il ajouta avec fermeté : « Emmenez le voir le professeur Gasth, il saura quoi faire de lui. » Soudain, Kira sentit un choc sur sa nuque, puis plus rien. On l'avait assommé pour éviter qu'il ne voit par ou on l'emmenait, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas s'enfuir, mais trop de précautions n'avait jamais tué personne.

Du coté de l'Eternal, Lacus avait mis au courant le conseil suprême de Plants. Elle avait relaté les faits, ses soupçons, ses suppositions. Andrew Bartfeld qui entendit que Kira était porté disparu et qu'Athrun était blessé, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. A ses yeux, le jeune pilote qui l'avait vaincu il y a longtemps ne pouvait pas être défait en si peu de temps, et encore moins en compagnie de son amis d'enfance. Ils formaient a son sens, les jeunes prodiges que les dieux avaient décidé d'envoyer sur terre pour maintenir la paix et la liberté. Assez ironiquement, ces deux mots étaient devenus les noms de code de leurs armures mobiles, et pour Le commandant Bartfeld, rien n'était sujet a coïncidences, les coïncidences de ce genre n'existaient pas. Si les ces deux jeunes avaient été vaincu, c'est qu'une énorme bataille se préparait. Il en tremblait à tel point, qu'il se disait alors que les deux premières guerres n'auraient sûrement été qu'un échauffement, qu'un prélude… ils avaient fait face à des situations extrêmes, il avait perdu sa femme au combat contre Kira, mais il ne lui en avait pas gardé rancune, c'était la guerre. Et pourtant si Lacus devait perdre Kira ou inversement, et identiquement pour Athrun et Cagalli, le monde serait plongé dans le chaos le plus total. En effet, que sont les âmes sans leur moitié ? Elles ne deviennent plus que l'ombre d'elles même. La voix de Lacus tira le commandant de ses pensées.

« Commandant, vous pouvez prendre un peu de repos, demain en fin d'après midi, nous aurons deux invités.

- Qui donc Mlle la présidente ?

- Au vue de la situation, le conseil suprême a tenu à m'envoyer deux gardes du corps. Comme Kira n'est plus la, et qu'ils avaient confiance en lui plus qu'en nul autre, ils m'ont envoyé deux autres personnes pour que je ne sois pas en danger si l'ennemi venait à réapparaître.

- Bien, a quelles heures arrivent ces personnes ?

- Elles sont parties immédiatement, le temps qu'elles arrivent des plants, cela prendra un certain temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous recevrons leurs ID's en temps voulu. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Lacus se retira dans ses quartiers. « Kira ou es tu ? je me sens si seule sans toi… »

A des centaines de kilomètres de la, l'ultime coordinateur venait de se réveiller. Allongé sur une table de métal gelée, les mains et les pieds attachés, il ne distinguait pour l'instant que l'énorme lampe qui balançait au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux mi-clos, il essaya de voir ou il se trouvait. Sur sa gauche, il remarqua quelques tubes a essai, quelques éprouvettes, mais rien de bien avancé technologiquement. Comment ce lieu, qui était de toute évidence un laboratoire pouvait produire de telles armures mobiles ? Il y avait une incohérence. Ou alors, les armures étaient produites ailleurs puis acheminées ici. La manufacture devait être plus éloignée. Un bruit attira son attention sur sa droite. Il vit un homme de dos, habillé en blouse blanche, plutot petit, les cheveux blancs, le crane dégarni, le cliché meme du savant fou. Ce dernier se retourna pour laisser apparaître une moustache blanche, des lunettes, et des mains fines tout comme le bout de ses doigts.

« Tiens! Tiens! Monsieur l'ultime coordinateur est réveillé. Tu ne cesses de m'impressionner mon garçon, je t'avais administré un sédatif qui aurait du te faire dormir quelques heures de plus. Tes capacités sont vraiment effrayantes. On ne peut plus t'appeler humain a ce stade la.

- Non vous avez raison, je suis un coordinateur, et je ne suis pas le seul dans mon genre, je vous l'apprends peut être, répondit Kira sur le ton de l'ironie.

- Ne sois pas si arrogant mon garçon. J'ai suivi les recherches du professeur Ibiki, ton créateur, de très près. J'étais dans son équipe. Il voulait faire de toi l'être absolu, parfait en tout point. Tu pourrais être le meilleur, et tu n'as pas réussi a moitié. Tu es le protecteur de la première présidente des Plants, Lacus Clyne, et tu n'es pas que son protecteur, tu as bon goût mon garçon, dommage qu'elle doive mourir.

- COMMENT ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Bah je peux bien le faire, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'on ait plus besoin de toi. D'ici la, elle sera passé de vie a trépas en peu de temps. L'attaque d'hier n'a pas servi qu'a te récupérer. Elle a servi a te séparer d'elle, car elle est perdue sans toi, et tu n'es rien sans elle, meme le plus imbécile des naturels pourrait le remarquer. Cependant, nous en avons profité pour te mettre hors service, tout comme ton armure mobile, mais aussi le valeureux chevalier servant d'Orb, le futur mari de ta sœur et aussi ton amis d'enfance, Athrun Zala. Son père avait raison sur bien des points, mais il n'a pas choisi la bonne manière, il s'est retrouvé face a vous quatre, ce qui lui a été fatale. Mais hier, nous avons prouvé que vous n'étiez pas imbattable, loin de la. Nos recherches sur les humains ont finalement aboutis. Aidé de la technologie, nous pouvons vous égaler, toi et ton amis, qui avez pourtant traversé tant de batailles. »

Les yeux du scientifiques était comme hypnotisé. Voyant alors qu'il commençait a s'emballer, il se ravisa, toussota légèrement, se racla la gorge et continua sur un ton plus posé.

« Je m'égare du sujet principal. Oui donc, l'Anarchy attaquera a nouveau des demain les Emirats Unis d'Orb dans le but de détruire l'Eternal.

- l'Anarchy ?

- l'armure mobile qui t'a vaincu et qui t'a amené ici.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous avez sacrifié 9 autres armures mobiles pour pouvoir me capturer et descendre le Justice. Pensez vous vraiment qu'avec une seule unité restante vous allez pouvoir mettre Orb a feu et a sang ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant de grand chose. L'anarchy est unique. N'as tu pas remarqué que les autres armures n'étaient que des pales copie de ta première armure mobile, construite sur Héliopolis sur commande de l'alliance terrestre avec l'appuis d'Orb ? Les Strikes sont produits en masse désormais.

- Tout le monde n'est pas capable de les piloter.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour les pilotes, le commandant Gerhard suffit.

- Gerhard ?

- Le pilote que tu as du voir. Celui qui pilote l'Anarchy.

- Je ne comprends pas tout. Vous n'avez besoin que d'un pilote pour plusieurs armures mobiles ?

- C'est cela meme mon garçon. Je vais montrer. »

Le professeur alla a son bureau, prit un ordinateur portable dans ses mains et commença a taper au clavier. Il appuya sur une télécommande qui mit Kira en position assise. Le professeur s'approcha alors et lui posa l'ordinateur sur les jambes. Un schéma se déroula montra un homme et des fils qui le reliait a plusieurs machines. On voyait le cerveau de l'homme donner des ordres et les machines s'exécuter. Kira resta stupéfait.

« Vous avez connecté un esprit humain a des capteurs dans les armures mobiles pour qu'un seul puisse en controler plusieurs par sa seule volonté. C'est démentiel !

- Exactement mon garçon, démentiel est bien le mot. Nous allons révolutionner l'industrie des armures mobiles de cette manière, mais pour prouver notre invention, nous devons anéantir un pays comme Orb. Apres ça, les pays du monde entier, l'alliance terrestre y compris, voudra acheter notre invention.

- C'est juste pour cette raison que vous voulez tuer Lacus ? Que vous m'avez enlevé ? Que vous avez tué Athrun ? Je vous conseille de ne jamais me laisser sortir d'ici, ou vous pourriez avoir de sacrés ennuis.

- Tu n'es pas en position de menacer mon garçon. Tu ne nous seras bientôt d'aucune utilité ici. Des que nous aurons cloné tes cellules, nous pourrons te tuer sans problèmes.

- Cloner mes cellules ?

- Pourquoi crois tu que nous avions besoin de toi ? J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai aussi participé au clonage de Raw lu Creuzet, et par conséquent a celui de Rey Za Burrel. Quel rapport y a t'il entre vous trois ? La maîtrise du Dragoon's system, mis en place par ZAFT et repris plus tard par Orb pour l'Akatsuki. Mais nous n'allions pas enlever Néo Lornoke dit Mwu La Fraga, tu étais plus intéressant d'un coté scientifique.

Mais tu étais le seul être artificiellement crée, capable de maîtriser le Dragoon's System, et qui n'était pas atteint de dégénérescence accélérée.

- Vous vous êtes servi de la base du Dragoon's System pour mettre en place votre contrôle psychique.

- C'est tout à fait ça. Tu comprends très vite. Des que ce système a été mis en place, j'ai été tout de suite intéressé. Contrôler des petits objets par la pensée, les faire se déplacer, et les faire tirer au bon moment, tout cela, bien que très basique, laissait une ouverture incroyable au monde scientifique. J'ai mis très longtemps, et avec beaucoup de temps et de patience, j'ai finalement réussi la ou tous ont échoué ! »

Alors que Kira continuait d'écouter avec grand intérêt les explications du professeur. Le commandant Gerhard se relaxait sur son lit. Il repensait a son combat a Orb, avec quelle facilité il avait vaincu le Justice, puis le Freedom, et seul par-dessus le marché, les « Extended » avaient servi d'appât, a baissé la garde des deux plus puissants pilotes d'armures mobiles, pour pouvoir les prendre par surprise. Quelle stratégie sournoise, mais qui avait porté ses fruits. Le sourire aux lèvres, la main sur le front, cachant la lumière de ses yeux, il était fier de cette écrasante victoire. Il avait battu l'ultime coordinateur, il n'en revenait pas. Celui la même qui avait traversé les deux grandes guerre a bord du Freedom…

Le commandant n'avait été qu'un pion dans l'alliance terrestre. Un sous fifre qui apportait le café aux hauts gradés. Il n'avait jamais été reconnu pour ses capacités, tout cela parce que son supérieur ne l'aimait pas. Il avait bien piloté des armures mobiles terrestre, mais ces dernières étaient vraiment trop peu puissantes. Il en voulait une exceptionnel, un G.U.N.D.A.M comme on l'appelait dans le jargon des pilotes. Le Justice et le Freedom étaient de parfaites machines. Il en avait tant désirer une, que le jour ou le professeur Gasth était venu le voir, en lui proposant de devenir le pilote du G.U.N.D.A.M Anarchy, il n'y cru pas une seconde. Il avait fallu que le professeur lui montre les plans de l'armure mobile, basée sur ceux du Strike, pour que le jeune soldat accepte de s'enrôler et de quitter son poste maudit de l'alliance terrestre. Il avait eu droit a un entraînement très sévère physiquement et mentalement. Quand il avait vu l'Extended System que le professeur était en train de mettre en place, son excitation s'était accru, et il avait tout donné. Quelques implants avaient été greffés, mais tout marchait comme prévu. Les autres Strikes réagissaient à ses ordres, lentement au début, puis le système avait été amélioré, le pilote n'avait qu'a penser, la machine agissait. Une annonce le tira de ses pensées :

« le commandant Gerhard est attendu dans le hangar numéro 9 pour le décollage de l'Anarchy. Je répète… »

il allait y aller. Sa mission était de tuer Lacus Clyne, mais il avait le droit de tout détruire, de tout saccager. Il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de tuer qui que ce soit durant les deux dernières guerres, il avait bien l'intention de se rattraper. Sa soif de sang, de pouvoir, de destruction montait peu a peu, et pour le calmer, il fallait qu'il tue ! Lacus Clyne ? peu lui importait, il allait réduire Orb a l'état de cendre. Il se leva, enfila sa combinaison en faisant bien attention aux implants qu'il avait sur les épaules et dans le dos. Il arriva aux hangars la tête haute, son casque a la main, toutes dents dehors, une allée d'honneur avec des soldats aux gardes a vous. Il monta dans l'Anarchy, démarra les moteurs au Deutérium, activa le phase shift, et s'assit dans sa cabine. Toutes les connections qui dépassaient du siège de cinq centimètres environ par une petite aiguille, entrèrent dans les implants, et s'initialisèrent automatiquement. Il enfila son casque, baissa la visière teintée et entendit la voix du professeur Gasth a travers les haut-parleurs du tableau de bord.

« Faites attention commandant, il reste encore l'Eternal a Orb, ainsi que l'Archangel et l'Akatsuki piloté par Mwu La Fraga, le faucon d'Endymion. Si le combat s'éternise trop, vous serez désavantagé, car en sous nombre.

- ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis invincible grâce à vous. Je vais vous montrer la puissance du fruit de vos recherches.

- Mais j'y compte bien commandant, mais revenez vivant, votre mission est juste de tuer Lacus Clyne.

- Bien professeur. Terminé. »

Sitôt la conversation terminée, une voix féminine enchaîna :

« Anarchy vous êtes paré au lancement. Les Strikes le sont aussi. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Commandant Gerhard, Anarchy, décollage ! »

Chapitre 7 : Au cœur des flammes !

Sur Orb, les réparations sur la cote d'Onogoro allait bon train. Les Strikes noirs n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de dégâts. Mais l'Akatsuki aidait, le personnel de l'Archangel aussi. Murue Ramias, le commandant du célèbre vaisseau renégat de l'alliance terrestre, était a son poste, aidant à coordonner les différentes taches avec Mwu qui était à bord de l'Akatsuki.

« Mwu, les Astrays ont besoin de toi sur le coté Est pour des débris. Peux-tu y aller s'il te plait ?

- je m'y rends tout de suite, Commandant Ramias.

- Tu sais que le Channel de communication est sécurisé, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler par mon grade.

- Je sais, mais il faut bien que quelques fois tu te sentes dominantes, c'est important pour ton ego.

- Espèce de mufle, terminé ! »

Ces deux-la s'entendaient toujours aussi bien. Ils s'étaient marié peu de temps après la fin de la dernière guerre. Le temps avaient passé, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était trop tard pour avoir un enfant, cependant ils y songeaient sérieusement. Mwu voulait laisser quelqu'un avec ses talents, et Murue voulait un enfant de Mwu. Mais avec les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé il y a peu, le moment était mal choisit pour en reparler. Il fallait calmer les tensions. Le monde entier avait été au courant de cette attaque, et tout le monde pointait le doigt sur l'alliance terrestre qui niait toute implication. Orb avait appuyé sur la non-culpabilité de l'alliance, ajoutant le fait que la technologie développé était bien supérieure aux armures mobiles de masses de l'armée terrienne. Evidemment, on pointa alors le doigt sur ZAFT, mais Lacus qui était alors présente lors de la conférence, prit la parole :

« Mon peuple ne veut pas faire la guerre. Il n'y a jamais songé. Trop de personnes ont péri pendant ces massacres, et nous, les coordinateurs, voulons pouvoir vivre en paix avec les personnes que nous aimons. De plus, pourquoi ZAFT aurait attaqué Orb ? Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Je vous rappelle, de plus, que le pilote du Freedom, qui était mon garde du corps personnel, a été enlevé. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, plus triste.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que j'irai jusqu'à créer un tel scénario pour attaquer un pays que j'estime plus que nul autre sur terre ? Et dois-je vous rappeler par la même occasion, que l'Eternal présent a Orb a aussi été attaqué ? Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire, que cela peut faire partie d'un plan, mais mon voyage a Orb a été improvisé. Demandez à Mlle Yula Atha ici présente, elle vous confirmera que je l'ai averti au dernier moment. Ne cherchons pas un ennemis plus grand qu'il n'est déjà. »

Cagalli avait ensuite appuyé sur les paroles de Lacus, calmant les questions incessantes de beaucoup de reporters. La conférence touchait à sa fin, quand une sirène retentit avec force.

« Avis au personnel militaire, tout le monde a son poste de combat, je répète, avis au personnel militaire, tout le monde a son poste de combat. Nous sommes attaqués. Les sources de chaleurs sont identiques a la récente attaque, les armures mobiles semblent être les mêmes. »

Cagalli qui s'était rué sur l'interphone le plus proche, tapota le numéro du quartier général et tomba sur Kisaka :

« Ordonnez à tous les Astrays non équipés pour le combat de rentrer immédiatement ! Il va y avoir des morts inutiles ! J'arrive au poste de commandant des que possible ! »

puis se tournant vers l'assemblée de journaliste, elle continua sur le même ton :

« Suivez-moi ! Vous serez en sécurité au QG ! Surtout restez calme, ils ne sont pas encore ici ! »

Les journalistes laissèrent leurs matériels sur place et obtempérèrent. En peu de temps, ils arrivèrent au poste de commandement. La représentante d'Orb qui était devenu le commandant de l'armée, demanda au soldat le plus proche :

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent ?

- environ vingt minutes.

- Bien, que tous les Astrays sortent en formation de combat. Préparez les missiles anti-armures mobiles. Déployez les canon ! Ne les laissez pas pénétrer sur Orb ! Appelez-moi l'Archangel immédiatement ! »

Alors que la sirène venait de retentir, Murue Ramias avait automatiquement annoncé :

« Archangel, le statut de combat passe au niveau 1, tout le monde a son poste de combat. »

Peu de temps après, le visage de Cagalli était apparut sur le moniteur géant du vaisseau.

« Ils reviennent commandant Ramias, les Strikes noirs arrivent, ordonnez à l'Akatsuki de les intercepter. Il faut qu'ils se battent le plus loin possible des zones urbaines le temps qu'on fasse évacuer les civils.

-Bien, a vos ordres commandant. »

Switchant d'interlocuteur, le visage de Mwu apparut à son tour sur l'écran digital.

« Mwu, les Strikes noirs qui ont vaincu Kira et Athrun reviennent.

- Quoi ? Mais que veulent ils a la fin ?

- Nous ne savons pas, mais tu dois les intercepter le plus loin possible. Les habitants n'ont pas été évacué, il faut que tu gagnes du temps.

- Bien, je rendrais possible l'impossible, avait-il ajouté avec un clin d'œil. Mwu La Fraga, Akatsuki, décollage ! »

Pendant ce temps, Lacus avait demandé une voiture pour retourner à l'Eternal au plus vite. Elle expliqua à Cagalli que des renforts devaient arriver de plants, mais elle ne donna pas de détails. Cagalli, dans l'urgence de la situation, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, et avait accordé la demande.

Lacus était donc en chemin pour l'Eternal, de son portable elle avait joint le commandant Bartfeld. Elle lui avait ordonné de se préparer au combat. Kira n'était plus la, et Athrun était gravement blessé. Personne ne pourrait leur sauver la mise sur ce coup ci. Elle avait confiance en Mwu La Fraga et en l'Archangel, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait la force destructrice de l'ennemis, il lui était difficile de ne pas être inquiète quant au futur de la bataille. Elle essayait de réunir le maximum d'i7nformation sur les Strikes noirs. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un groupe indépendant, l'alliance terrestre, bien que fortement soupçonnée n'était pas la première sur la liste. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les pertes sur la base lunaire avaient été considérables. Ou pourraient ils trouver les fonds pour concevoir un tel projet ? Pourquoi avoir enlevé Kira alors qu'ils avaient descendu Athrun ? autant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Dans tous les cas il fallait agir.

Le Commandant Gerhard approchait des cotes d'Orb. Sur son radar, il aperçut rapidement l'Eternal, et alors qu'il pensait sa mission déjà accomplie, un autre point vint s'ajouter : L'Akatsuki. « le Faucon d'Endymion. Il est censé être mort pendant la première guerre a bord du Strike, mais l'alliance terrestre a récupéré ce qui restait de lui dans l'espace et l'a remis sur pied pour leur propre profits. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y sont pris, mais son intervention dans la seconde guerre était tout aussi importante que dans la première. Cependant, il est maintenant aux commandes de l'Akatsuki, cette légendaire armure mobile crée par Uzumi Nara Athaa pour sa fille. Ces capacités sont considérables, mais face à une armée de Strike modifiés, il ne fera pas le poids tout seul. Il a beau être accompagné d'un escouade d'Astray, cela ne changera rien, je vais le renvoyer dans la tombe ! » il s'était retenu de ne pas tuer Kira Yamato, il s'était débarrassé du Justice, mais il voulait montrer sa force. Les jointures de ses câbles nerveux, qui le reliaient aux autres armures mobiles mentalement, brillaient sous l'effet de la concentration du pilote. Son regard devint meurtrier, ses mains se crispèrent sur les commandes de l'Anarchy, il voulait tuer ! mais sa mission était prioritaire, il devait tuer Lacus Clyne qui se trouvait sûrement dans l'Eternal. Pour s'en assurer, il ouvrit le canal de communication d'urgence et commença à parler à tous ceux capable de l'entendre : « je suis le commandant Gerhard, a bord de l'Anarchy, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Lacus Clyne. Je répète… »

Mwu, a bord de l'Akatsuki détecta le canal audio. « commandant Gerhard ? Anarchy ? » c'est bizarre, ça ne me dit rien, pourtant son grade stipule qu'il devrait appartenir à l'alliance terrestre, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un officier de ce nom.

Lacus Clyne sur l'Eternal, entendit la voix l'appeler. Elle demanda à l'opératrice de le passer sur l'écran principal. L'homme en combinaison noir apparu alors et dit alors : « alors vous êtes bien la, présidente Clyne. J'espère que vous êtes prête a rejoindre votre amant dans les tréfonds de l'enfer, car c'est ici qu'il est, et vous irez le rejoindre. » le cœur de Lacus sursauta. Kira était mort ? Elle ne pouvait le croire, cependant, elle garda son calme : « Qui êtes vous ? pourquoi voulez vous ma mort ?

- je ne suis pas ici pour répondre à vos questions mademoiselle la présidente, cependant, je peux vous affirmer que ses dernières paroles ont été pour vous. »

Lacus qui se retenait alors jusqu'à maintenant, éclata en sanglot et tomba à genou. L'écran disparut alors, l'ennemis avait eu l'information qu'il désirait, la confirmation de la présence de la présidente dans l'Eternal. Il l'avait localisé et triangulé sa position grâce aux ondes, et maintenant, c'est comme si elle était morte. Il avait eu un peu de pitié pour elle, il l'avait donc aidé à accepté la mort, en lui disant que Kira était mort, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisqu'il le serait à son retour. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux rêveries, l'Akatsuki et deux escouades d'interceptions aller à son encontre, il devait s'en débarrasser. Il l'aperçu bientôt en visuel.

« C'est partit ! » Hurla le commandant Gerhard de sa voix rauque. Les strikes noirs commençaient déjà a se déployer et a faire feu sur les Astrays. Comment la situation allait elle évoluer ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. L'avenir n'avait jamais été aussi certain qu'a cet instant.

Chapitre 8 : les ailes de la destinée.

La bataille faisait rage. Les Astrays résistaient tant bien que mal, mais les Strikes noirs améliorés étaient bien trop rapide, bien trop fort, et pour cause, un seul homme les commandait tous. De ce fait, la coordination entre les attaques était parfaite, puisque seule la volonté du commandant Gerhard était à l'œuvre. L'Akatsuki résistait très bien face à l'Anarchy. Déviant les rayons, esquivant et parant les attaques lasers, Mwu tentait de s'opposer à la gigantesque puissance du commandant expérimenté. Cependant, l'écart de force était flagrant, l'ennemi jouait avec l'Akatsuki. L'Anarchy tirait sur son adversaire a des endroits stratégiques pour que le rayon dévié aille percuter des Astrays. Le Faucon d'Endymion était décontenancé. Et alors que le combat continuait, Gerhard voulu finir sa mission avant de revenir s'acharner sur l'ancien pilote de mobile armor, il décrocha sa cible et partit à toute vitesse en direction de l'Eternal. Surpris de la réaction de son opposant, Mwu n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les Strikes noirs l'avaient déjà encerclé, les Astrays étaient partis en fumée…

Lacus a bord de son vaisseau, était toujours a genou, les mains posé sur le sol, les larmes coulant au sol, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Sa moitié, son âme sœur, celui qu'elle chérissait tant, n'était plus de ce monde. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Le commandant Bartfeld était à ses cotés, il la souleva par les épaules, et l'assit sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait à chaque voyage. Il tenta de la rassurer tant bien que mal :

« Voyons mademoiselle, vous savez bien que le gamin n'est pas du genre a mourir pour si peu, il reviendra c'est certain. Essayez de sentir au fond de vous, tentez de revivre ce lien qui vous unissait si fortement durant la dernière guerre. Vous m'avez vous-même dit que vous pouviez ressentir sa peine, sa tristesse, sa mélancolie, sa colère. Essayez encore une fois de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, même s'il n'est pas la. »

Lacus parut sortir de sa torpeur. Levant les yeux, passant instantanément en mode SEED, ses yeux bleues paraissaient plus flou qu'a l'habitude. Cherchant au fond d'elle le désir de revoir son amant vivant, elle scruta le moindre lien qui pouvait la reliait à lui. Et alors qu'elle n'entrevoyait que les ténèbres, il parut devant elle. Nageant dans un lieu spectral ou seul les esprits semblaient pouvoir survivre, le corps spirituel de Kira semblait inconscient. Il flottait dans cet espace semi-aqueux, intemporel. Lacus se jeta dans ses bras et le serra plus fort que jamais. Elle chuchota alors a l'oreille de l'homme de sa vie :

« Kira, réveille-toi. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Tous les deux nous ne faisons qu'un, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu ne puisses pas me voir, alors que je peux te serrer contre moi. S'il te plait, mon amour, viens à moi. »

A des centaines de kilomètres de la, Kira était toujours attaché sur sa table d'auscultation. Sentant au début un léger mal de crane, il passa d'un seul coup en mode SEED. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes, les nerfs et les muscles se contractèrent. Le professeur Gasth fut surpris par les mouvements de son sujet d'expérimentation. Il le regarda de prés. Kira arrêta d'être convulsé, et tous ses muscles se détendirent alors. Il ne bougeait plus, les yeux levé vers le plafond, le regard vitreux. Le professeur n'avait jamais vu pareil phénomène.

Dans un endroit isolé, dans les bras de Lacus, Kira venait de s'éveiller. Lacus sourit alors, laissa exploser sa joie, quelques larmes coulèrent.

« Ça fait un bail ma chérie.

- Oui Kira. »

Les deux se regardèrent, et s'embrassèrent alors fougueusement comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans une symbiose parfaite. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, leur premier baiser avait été aussi fort que tous ceux qui avaient suivi. Une telle complicité ne pouvait être atteinte que par des âmes sœurs, et il ne faisait aucun doute depuis leur rencontre, qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Apres un instant de calme et de douceurs, Lacus reprit alors un ton sérieux :

« Ou te trouves tu, Kira ? Si tu as la moindre information, il faut m'en parler.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses lacus, il semble que ce soit une organisation secrète. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais ce que j'ai vu et appris dépasse l'entendement. »

Kira raconta tout ce qu'il savait à Lacus a propos du professeur, des strikes noirs, du commandant Gerhard, et aussi de la mission de ce dernier. Lacus sembla recoller les pièces du puzzle.

« Il a demandé à me parler tout à l'heure par le biais de l'écran de l'Eternal.

- Tu dois fuir Lacus ! Il voulait vérifier ta position ! Il vient pour toi ! Il veut mettre le monde a feu et a sang ! Vite Lacus fuis ! »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par les cries du commandant Bartfeld.

« Tout le monde a son poste de combat ! Une des armures mobiles ennemi fonce sur nous ! »

Lacus se jeta sur les boutons des canaux de transmission d'urgence, appuya sur le bouton et fit apparaître à nouveau le pilote en combinaison noir. Avant d'engager la conversation, elle regarda en biais sur le radar de l'Eternal et sourit.

« Je suis la présidente de ZAFT, Lacus Clyne. Je m'adresse au commandant Gerhard, pilote de l'Anarchy. Je vous demande de stopper votre mission, qui est de me tuer, et de vous rendre sur le champs ! Stoppez aussi votre contrôle mentale sur les strikes noirs, car a partir de maintenant, vous serez la seule cible. »

Le pilote parut fortement surpris des révélations de Lacus, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Pourquoi abandonnerai je ma mission alors qu'elle est presque achevé ? Vous parlez parce que vous avez peur de mourir. Mais voyez le bon coté des choses, vous allez rejoindre celui que vous aimez. Je vous le répète il est…

- Kira n'est pas mort ! Je le sais. Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer cela, vous ne seriez pas en mesure de comprendre.

- De toute manière, vous serez mort tous les deux dans peu de temps ! D'ailleurs, ça sera le cas pour vous dans moins de trente secondes. »

L'écran disparu. L'anarchy fondait à travers les tirs de défense, droit sur le poste de commandement. S'arrêtant en vol stationnaire face à ce dernier, il arma son fusil d'assaut laser et s'apprêtait à faire feu. Gerhard affichait dore et déjà un sourire de satisfaction, quand un éclair parcouru l'espace en une fraction de seconde, le rayon fit exploser le fusil de l'Anarchy avant que ce dernier ait pu faire feu. Une ombre a hauteur du soleil été apparu. Sur les écrans de l'Eternal un visage familier, mimant le geste de ZAFT, dit alors de manière très formel :

« Mlle la présidente, Lieutenant Shinn Asuka pour vous servir. Quels sont les ordres ? me permettez vous de détruire la cible que j'ai en visuel ?

- Vous êtes autorisé à repousser l'attaquant Lieutenant Asuka. Ou est votre binôme ? on m'a informé que vous étiez deux.

- Ma partenaire est allé aidé l'Akatsuki qui était en difficulté. Vous devez pouvoir la détecter sur le radar de l'Eternal mademoiselle la présidente.

- Bien Lieutenant, je vous demande d'attirer l'Anarchy, l'unité ennemi, hors des frontières d'Orb et de combattre en faisant le moins de dégâts possible.

- Je m'y appliquerai mademoiselle la présidente. Terminé. »

encore secoué par la rafale qu'il venait de prendre, Gerhard regarda l'armure mobile ennemi avec toute la haine du monde dans ses yeux. Le pilote enclencha l'intelligence artificielle et demanda alors :

« identification de l'armure mobile ennemie.

- Bien compris monsieur. Recherche de l'armure mobile ennemie dans les registres des deux précédentes guerres…. Armure mobile trouvée. Il s'agit du Destiny. Crée sous les ordres président Dullindal au cours de la deuxième grande guerre. Unité tres rapide, tres puissante, étant équipée autant pour les combats rapprochés que pour le corps a corps. Elle possède néanmoins un point faible, elle est équipé comme l'Anarchy d'une batterie a Ion, cependant, l'armement du Destiny étant conséquent, cette dernière s'épuise de manière tres rapide. Ajouté à ça, le pilote est Shinn Asuka, sortis premier des bérets rouges de ZAFT, ce pilote émérite a tendance a s'énerver tres rapidement. Son analyse psychologique démontre une instabilité dangereuse et une tendance a la démence et aussi…

- ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu. J'ai compris la stratégie que je devais employer. »

Secouant la tête comme s'il avait été victime d'une banale étourderie, le pilote de l'Anarchy dégaina un second fusil qu'il portait dans son dos, il tenta par la surprise de tirer sur le cockpit de l'Eternal, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du Destiny. Shinn fonça droit sur le commandant Gerhard, saisit la menace, et mis les réacteurs plein gaz en effectuant une rotation de quatre vingt dix degré sur lui-même, projetant l'armure mobile a une vitesse impressionnante, a des milliers de mètres en quelques secondes. Poursuivant instantanément son projectile, les ailes de la Destinée déploya ses boucliers réflecteurs, et percuta son ennemi de plein fouet, le secouant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Shinn était content, il n'avait pas combattu sérieusement depuis longtemps, et il allait devoir se donner à fond. Ayant entendu sur Plant la défaite du Freedom et du Justice, il se demandait bien quel ennemi pouvait bien être celui qui avait terrassé ces légendaires armures et pilotes. Il devait être surpuissant.

Le combat était sur le point de débuter, et pourtant, la ou Shinn paraissait excité, Gerhard n'en menait pas large. Sa mission semblait compromise de plus en plus. S'énervant face à tant de malchance, il rageait de n'avoir pu tuer la présidente. Les titans se toisaient avant le déchaînement de leurs puissances. Un grand combat en perspective, l'un des plus impressionnants de cette ère cosmique. Qui allait en sortir vainqueur ? Personne ne le savait, mais l'issu de combat était vitale pour l'avenir des Plants et de la terre.

Chapitre 9 : Le combat des titans

Face au commandant Gerhard, Shinn Asuka commençait à perdre peu a peu sa patience, il voulait se battre. Ce nouveau modèle d'armure mobile semblait très puissant, et depuis son combat contre le Freedom et le Justice, le talentueux boucher de ZAFT n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se battre avec toutes ses capacités.

Le combat démarra avec une série de tirs précis. Les deux adversaires volaient en spirale, se cherchant, s'esquivant comme un ballet, comme des aimants qui s'attirent puis qui se repoussent. Les déflecteurs marchaient à pleine puissance, tendis que les fusils d'assauts lasers ne cessaient de déverser toutes leurs forces de frappe. Alors que le combat était plutôt rapproché, le Destiny s'écarta d'un mouvement brusque, grâce à l'incroyable vitesse dont jouissait cette armure mobile, arma le canon principal et fit feu. L'Anarchy poussa ses boucliers au maximum, et put contenir le tir non sans mal. Armant une seconde salve de la main gauche, Shinn sortit un sabre laser, et de la main droite du géant le lança sur son ennemis. Le commandant dévia d'une de ses mains le danger qui avait filé sur lui a une vitesse impressionnante, mais le temps qu'il comprenne, l'ouverture était crée, Le Destiny projeta toute sa férocité avec une vélocité écrasante. Voyant le moment ou il allait passer de vie a trépas, l'Intelligence artificielle de l'armure mobile de Gerhard se mit en route toute seule, et utilisa son joker.

« Système d'Ecran Plasma Total » introduisit la voix robotisée.

Alors qu'une explosion plus puissante résonnait, Shinn était sur d'avoir vaincu. Cependant, quand la fumée se dissipa, l'ombre de l'Anarchy était toujours la. Un globe d'une couleur jaunâtre entourait l'armure mobile.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est le SEPT, un déflecteur de plasma qui contre et neutralise n'importe quel rayon laser. Tu ne peux plus me vaincre désormais.

- Un Akatsuki numéro deux hein ? Pas de problèmes ! »

Le Destiny dégaina alors l'énorme épée qu'il transportait dans son dos, et alors que les deux titans se défiaient, un combat plus féroce encore avait lieu.

Mwu aux commandes de l'Akatsuki, n'en menait pas large face à de telles prouesses technologiques. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses attaques, tous ses tirs, tous ses réflexes étaient anticipés. Les Strikes noirs voletaient autour de lui comme des vautours autour de leurs proies. Donnant des tirs en rafale par-ci par la, les machines commandées spirituellement par Gerhard, tentaient de comprendre le fonctionnement des déflecteurs intégrés de l'Akatsuki. Car ces armures mobiles nouvelles génération étaient équipées aussi de l'intelligence artificielle la plus poussée à ce jour. Mwu résistait magnifiquement, mais entre des batteries a longue durée, et ses capacités de naturel, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que ses ennemis jouaient l'endurance. Par vague de deux, elles recommencèrent soudain leurs attaques. Des tirs en rafales, les rayons lasers venaient chatouiller le chevalier d'or avant d'être dévié, et alors que le faucon d'endymion croyait leur stratégie inchangée, les vagues qui arrivaient avaient dégainé leurs sabres lasers. Le combat allait prendre une tournure dramatique. Il repoussa une, deux trois vagues, mais la quatrième emporta le bouclier de l'Akatsuki en même temps que le bras qui le tenait, la cinquième emporta une jambe, la suivante coupa l'autre bras. Alors qu'il se pensait mort, des boomerangs lasers surgirent de nulle part, traversant deux cockpits de strikes noirs de part en part. Puis une ombre noir passa auprès d'une deuxième vague et déchira deux autres strikes noir en deux. Se retournant vers l'Akatsuki, les yeux verts émeraudes du G.U.N.D.A.M Gaia avaient scintillés le temps de l'explosion. Légèrement modifié pour un combat aérien, équipé d'un pack semblable a celui du Justice, Mwu avait reconnu pour sur cette armure mobile, dont il savait que le commandant Bartfeld possédait la réplique exacte en rouge. Un écran apparut dans le cockpit de Mwu. Une silhouette féminine familière salua militairement le commandant La Fraga.

« Commandant La Fraga, Lunamaria Hawk des forces spéciales de ZAFT, au rapport.

- Vous m'avez sauvé jeune fille, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de les finir. Profitez de l'effet de surprise, n'ayez aucune pitié, il n'y a pas de pilotes !

- Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je suis la pour leur botter les fesses en tout cas.

- Prenez garde, les armures sont plus évoluées qu'on pourrait le penser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas commandant La Fraga, j'ai eu le rapport direct d'Orb par mademoiselle la présidente Clyne.

- Alors c'est partis ! »

Le Gaia fonça sur les trois dernières armures mobiles, elles dégainèrent leurs sabres lasers, pensant que l'attaque serait rapprochée, mais il n'en était rien. S'arrêtant brusquement a une dizaine de mètre, le pack dorsal du Gaia se développa en quatre canon, semblable au Freedom, un sur chaque épaule et deux au niveau des hanches, et fit feu. Deux sur trois s'en sortirent, mais Lunamaria n'en était qu'au début de la démonstration de ses capacités. Ses deux ennemis n'eurent pas le temps de se regrouper ou de mettre une stratégie au point, les réacteurs a pleine puissance, elle traversa toute la cabine de pilotage par le dos, avant de trancher en oblique le dernier Strike noir. Les sept épaves flottaient maintenant a la surface. Le Gaia s'approcha de l'Akatsuki et l'attrapa par le cockpit. Cependant, alors que Lunamaria commençait à décompresser, Mwu hurla :

« Ce n'est pas finis ! Il y a un fou furieux qui est à Orb, il veut tuer votre présidente !

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, le plus puissant pilote d'armure mobile de ZAFT s'en occupe déjà.

- Pardon ?

- Je vous y amène vous comprendrez. »

Le combat faisait rage, le mirage colloid du Destiny marchait très bien, créant une illusion, démultipliant l'assaillant, troublant la vue de ceux qui en faisaient les frais. Gerhard résistait, il jouait l'endurance. Il savait son armure mobile plus perfectionnée et surtout, il savait que l'armure mobile de son ennemi consommait énormément quand il utilisait Excalibur et le mirage colloid combiné. L'I.A confirma ses pensées par une voix calme et synthétique.

« Le Destiny sera à cours d'énergie dans quelques minutes. »

L'Anarchy ripostait par des tirs lasers avec son fusil d'assaut, mais la rapidité du Destiny n'était plus a faire. Shinn esquivait tout, et ne pensait plus qu'a une chose, détruire cet ennemi. Il possédait cette insatiable soif de sang, cette envie de se battre, il avait ça dans les tripes.

« Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer ! » Il ne cessait de se répéter ses phrases dans sa tête. Le Destiny donnait des coups d'une puissance incroyable, mais que Gerhard évitait sans problème, tant ils étaient prévisibles. Sa réputation l'avait précédé, tout le monde savait qu'une fois que Shinn perdait son calme, il attaquait sans penser a la moindre stratégie jusqu'à la destruction de son adversaire. Le Destiny après quelques coups s'arrêta net et resta en vol stationnaire. L'I.A de l'Anarchy déclara au commandant Gerhard :

« Sa batterie est épuisée, vous pouvez attaquer, son phase shift sera totalement hors service dans peu de temps. »

Le pilote ne se fit pas prier. Déployant ses déflecteurs au maximum ainsi que les lasers intégrés sur ses avant bras, l'Anarchy se jeta sur le Destiny tel un félin sur sa proie. Les yeux rouges du Gundam démontraient une certaine fierté, et il savourait déjà sa victoire… un peu trop tôt. A quelques mètres de son ennemi, le Destiny pivota brusquement et coupa le bras droit de l'Anarchy, arma dans la foulé son canon et tira à bout portant sur le déflecteur du bras gauche a bout portant. L'Anarchy qui avait subi de gros dommages, fut obligé d'atterrir sur les cotes d'Orb. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il fut entouré d'Astray, le Destiny atterrit non loin, et l'Akatsuki et le Gaia arrivèrent aussi au même instant.

Crispé sur ses commandes, le commandant ne sut comment réagir. Il savait qu'il était piégé, il n'avait pas d'issues. Mais que faire ? Se rendre ? Faire exploser les preuves et l'Anarchy avec ? L'écran du poste s'alluma et Cagalli apparut.

« Commandant Gerhard, je suis Cagalli Yulla Athaa, la représentante des Emirats d'Orb, veuillez vous rendre. Vous êtes cernés, et une action stupide ne serait pas la bienvenue maintenant. Vous avez beaucoup a nous offrir en échange de votre liberté, ne gâchez pas vos chances de survie. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. »

Même s'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de cette fichue représentante, Gerhard s'exécuta. Il ouvrit le cockpit de l'Anarchy et sortit les bras levés. Ça serait pour lui un bon moyen d'infiltrer la base ennemie, et même s'il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'échapper, le fait de pouvoir rencontrer les haut dirigeants ne lui déplaisaient pas. Il voulait voir la tête de sa future proie. Voir la président de ZAFT de près, elle qu'on disait si belle, si intelligente.

Des soldats accoururent vers le commandant, lui ôtèrent son casque lui mirent des menottes et l'escortèrent auprès d'un camion de convoi sécurisé. En chemin il croisa Shinn que Lunamaria et Mwu étaient en train de rejoindre. Le commandant s'arrêta pour le fixer et lui demanda :

« Comment as tu fait ? Le Destiny était censé être épuisé en batterie, puis je savoir ton secret jeune coordinateur ?

- je n'ai pas de secret, vous parlez de Destiny, alors qu'il s'agit du Neutron-Destiny.

- Un NJC ?

- C'est exact, la président de ZAFT a accepté que les quelques gundams symbolisant la paix soient équipés de Neutron Jammer Canceller. Le gros défaut du Destiny, qui était sa consommation en énergie, n'est plus. Cette armure mobile est parfaite maintenant.

- Encore faut il que le pilote le soit aussi… » répliqua Gerhard avant de se faire emmener.

La radio de Shinn sonna. Lacus lui demanda à lui et a Lunamaria de rentrer sur l'Eternal avec le Gaia et le Destiny pour faire leur rapport au commandant Bartfeld. Le couple de pilote s'exécuta. Et alors que les soldats d'Orb, supporté par les Astrays, rapatriaient l'Akatsuki a son hangar et s'attelaient à ramasser les épaves au large des cotes des Strikes noirs, Cagalli et Lacus, pour la première fois, voyaient dans leurs mains une chance de savoir ou se trouvait Kira. Apres une multitude d'heures d'angoisse, l'espoir renaissait.

Chapitre 10 : une rencontre inattendue.

Numéro 13 était blotti dans un coin de sa cellule, traumatisé par le dernier test qu'il avait du subir. Tremblant par a coup, parcouru de spasmes, le jeune homme venait de vivre la pire expérience de toute sa vie.

Ça avait débuté la veille, il avait peu dormi que le haut-parleur au-dessus de la porte annonçait :

« Le début du dernier test commencera dans une minute. Tous les coups sont permis. »

Avant même que le nombre de la chance, ou de la malchance, ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, une petite caisse en bois glissa sous la porte. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir, des personnes courraient dans tous les sens.

« Dépêchez-vous, nous devons être partis dans trente secondes. »

A la place de l'horloge numérique qu'il y avait habituellement, un compte a rebours était affiché. Numéro treize, intrigué, se leva calmement, ouvrit la caisse, et y découvrit une arme a feu, un Beretta noir, de toute évidence chargé, avec deux chargeurs a coté. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre le dernier test. Lorsque le déclic habituel du déverrouillage des portes se fit entendre, la voix au haut-parleur ajouta :

« Il ne doit en rester qu'un ! »

Armant l'arme, numéro treize se plaqua aussitôt sur le mur. Il attendait. Des coups de feu commencèrent à retentir. Des bruits des pas, tout le monde cherchait à s'échapper, mais c'était peine perdue. Le complexe était sûrement fermé, les issues devaient être bien gardées. Cependant, quelque chose échappait au jeune prisonnier. Jusqu'à maintenant, les tests avaient tous pour but d'éliminer les moins forts, les moins rapides, les moins intelligents, pourquoi ce dernier test était il si dénué de sens ? Il avait du se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de grave… soudain, alors que les balles sifflaient, il repensa à numéro sept. Comment cela se passait il du coté des filles ? Les deux bâtiments étaient reliés par un couloir étroit, mais pourrait il y accéder ? Pour cela, il allait sans doute devoir tirer sur ses camarades. Soit, il ne connaissait rien d'eux, mais avoir passé tant d'épreuves a leur coté pour finalement les tuer, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, quand il pensait que numéro sept pourrai se faire tuer, il sentait la rage monter en lui. Se crispant sur son revolver, il jeta un coup d'œil en dehors de sa cellule. Déjà les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de métal, fit volte face et sortit dos a celle ci visant face à lui. Un son derrière lui attira son attention, il se retourna et ne cherchant pas a comprendre, fit feu. Il tua son voisin de classe. Le regardant tomber à terre, agoniser, et ne plus bouger pendant que le sang se déversait, numéro treize ne pensait plus qu'a une chose, retrouver celle qui avait donné une raison a sa vie, celle pour qui il avait enduré tant de souffrance. Soudainement, des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

Il lui semble qu'il a toujours vécu ici. Qu'il est né dans ce bâtiment. Il était seul, il se sentait vide. Ils ne se connaissaient pas au début. Pourtant, ils s'échangeaient rapidement des regards de temps a autre. A cette époque la, numéro treize avait prévu de voler une corde ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait mettre fin a ses jours, car il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir utilisé comme un objet. Il était dans un état dépressif très avancé, et n'ayant aucun objectif et ne trouvant aucune raison de prouver son existence, il préférait mourir plutôt que de donner satisfaction a ceux qui le maintenaient dans cette cellule. Pourtant, un jour elle était venue le voir :

« Je me sens seule, et je sais que les relations entre nous sont interdites, pourtant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui occuperait mes pensées, quelqu'un que je pourrai serrer contre moi, j'ai besoin d'une raison pour vivre. »

Ils pensaient exactement la même chose, et comme si le destin les avait rapproché, au fur et a mesure de leurs discussions, ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, ils étaient d'accord sur beaucoup de choses. Leurs rires et leur joie de vivre déplaisaient fortement au commandant Gerhard et au professeur Gast, ainsi qu'aux surveillants de ce laboratoire. Ainsi, un soir, ils les amenèrent tous les deux dans une pièce, et la, devant numéro sept, numéro treize fut roué de coup. Numéro sept échappa au viol grâce à son jeune age. Cependant, alors qu'ils mimaient une parfaite ignorance, les deux jeunes prisonniers échangeaient des mots qu'ils lisaient une fois dans leur cellule et qu'ils mangeaient par la suite pour éviter de laisser quelques traces que ce soit. Ils communiquèrent de cette manière jusqu'à ce jour, et même si les gardes avaient quelque fois relâché leurs attentions, ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que peu de fois en quelques années. En profitant pour partager un peu de chaleur humaine. Cette sensation de leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre leur donner du courage pour continuer à vivre, dans ce lieu ou seul l'intelligence, la rapidité et l'instinct de survie primaient avant tout. Ce centre fabriquait des tueurs, et il en était devenu un.

Numéro treize sortit de sa torpeur et passa devant le cadavre de son camarade lorsque celui ci lui agrippa la cheville.

« Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie !

- il ne doit en reste qu'un. » avait il répondu sèchement avant d'achever son camarade d'une autre balle dans le crane.

Il avançait prudemment. Sans faire un bruit. Tel un lion ayant repéré une gazelle, ses yeux se fixaient sur le moindre son suspect. Tout le long de son chemin, il ramassa les armes et munitions qui pourraient lui servir. L'endroit n'était plus sur du tout. Il devait s'attendre à être attaqué à tout moment. Tout le monde voulait gagner, tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi, tout le monde voulait rester en vie. Il avançait à tâtons dans la grande allée. Il arriva alors assez surpris jusqu'à l'entre deux bâtiments sans encombre. Il était bien passé par-dessus quelques cadavres, mais personne ne l'avait encore empêché d'atteindre son but, et il trouva ça plutôt bizarre. Il commençait à traverser la baie vitrée qui séparait les deux dortoirs, quand tout a coup, il vit numéro sept a l'autre bout de cette dernière. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Elle était couverte de sang, de toute évidence ce n'était pas le sien puisqu'elle pouvait courir vers lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir. Ils étaient à quelques mètres alors qu'une détonation retentit, faisant vibrer le verre. Une expression de douleur apparut alors sur le visage de numéro sept, elle trébucha, tomba à genou, tendit la main vers numéro treize avec un regard de désespoir, et s'étala à terre. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas longtemps a comprendre, il aperçu une autre personne a l'autre bout du corridor, sortit deux semi-automatique et ouvrit le feu. Les yeux pleins de haine, la mâchoire contractée, le regard vitreux, les balles fusèrent. Toutes sans exceptions percutèrent la tueuse qui dans un râle d'agonie s'écroula. Se précipitant vers sa seule raison de vivre, numéro treize se rendit compte qu'elle était vivante. Elle avait été touché à l'épaule, mais s'était évanoui sous la pression et la douleur.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les arbres, les rayons lumineux donnaient un aspect irréel a la scène, s'écrasant sur la figure des deux combattants, se réfléchissant sur le verre, donnant un effet de d'arc en ciel. Numéro treize n'avait pas le temps, il devait trouver un moyen de guérir numéro sept, et alors qu'il cherchait la moindre solution, il entendit des applaudissements derrière lui. Se tournant d'un mouvement sec, pointant le semi-automatique dans la même direction, il se trouva face à un vieillard accompagné de ses gardes du corps, a en juger par leurs costumes bien ajustés et leurs lunettes noirs.

« Je te conseille de poser ton arme, Squall Gerhard, nous ne sommes pas ici pour t'abattre, mais plutôt pour te féliciter de ta victoire, annonça le vieillard. »

Cependant les hommes en noirs s'étaient déjà précipité pour prendre les armes du jeune homme.

« Comment m'avez vous appelé ?

- tu es Squall Gerhard, c'est ton vrai nom et a partir de maintenant, tu es désigné comme étant le pilote de la dernière armure mobile, et ta première mission est d'aller sauver ton père qui est tombé dans les griffes d'Orb. »

Le jeune prisonnier n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout lui tombait dessus au même moment, les révélations sur son identité lui avait été donné sans qu'il demande quoi que ce soit. Et pourquoi devait il aller sauver son père ? Qu'avez fait Orb ? Autant de questions auxquelles il devait pouvoir trouver une réponse. Cependant il savait que ce vieillard possédait ces connaissances, et il comptait bien s'en servir.

Chapitre 11 : dans l'impasse.

Le garçon regardait le vieil homme. Il était décontenancé.

« Pourquoi devrai-je aller sauver mon père ? Qui me dit que c'est mon père ? Dépêchez-vous de donner des soins a numéro sept ! »

Le professeur Gast s'inclina pour apercevoir la jeune fille.

« Oh elle n'est pas morte ? Très bien, si tu pilotes l'armure mobile et que tu nous obéis, alors je la sauverai.

- très bien ! Faites vite ! »

Et alors que la garde rapproché du professeur emportait la jeune fille, le vieux scientifique emmenait le jeune homme vers son laboratoire. Ils traversèrent une dizaine de portes truffées de sécurité, avec carte magnétique a l'appuis. Quand enfin ils entrèrent dans la salle, Squall Gerhard trouva un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans attaché à la table d'opération, endormis. Il ne lui fallut longtemps pour reconnaître le pilote du Freedom, Kira Yamato.

« Lui ! Que fait il ici ? Comment l'avez vous capturé ?

- C'est ton père, le commandant Gerhard, qui a abattu le Strike-Freedom et l'Infinite Justice.

- Impossible ! Mon père aurait vaincu des légendes vivantes ? Comment a t-il pu ? Les rapports que j'ai eu des batailles ou l'ultime coordinateur a participé étaient mensongers ?

- Bien sur que non ! Kira Yamato est bien l'ultime coordinateur, un humain crée par la génétique, en tout point parfait, et c'est effectivement une légende vivante qui a participé aux deux grande guerres. Je ne vais pas te rappeler tous tes cours. »

Plus il réfléchissait, plus Squall trouvait démente l'idée qu'un naturel ait pu vaincre deux coordinateurs. De plus, il n'y avait pas d'armure mobile plus puissante que celles équipées de Neutron Jammer Canceller. Le professeur lui aurait il menti ? Si tel était le cas, dans quel but ? Mais ses pensées stoppèrent quand le professeur lui montra par la grande vitre de son labo, un gundam noir, entouré d'autres armures mobiles qui ressemblaient beaucoup au Strike.

« Voici l'Anarchy. Enfin c'est le deuxième du nom. Il est quelque peu différent de l'ancien, nous l'avons amélioré, le temps de réponse des Strikes noirs est plus courte, les déflecteurs un peu plus puissant et la batterie a Ion a été remplacé par une batterie au plasma, ce qui allonge considérablement son énergie et augmente par la même occasion sa puissance de feu. »

Et alors que le professeur Gast finissait son exposé sur les caractéristiques du nouveau Gundam qu'allait devoir piloter Squall, ce dernier ne pouvait cesser de jeter un œil sur Kira. Puis son regard se posa sur la machine qu'il avait tant voulu. Serrant les poings, fronçant les sourcils, le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, il allait pouvoir piloter pour de bon.

Dans l'interphone du laboratoire, un homme avec des lunettes noires et habillé en costard cravate de même couleur apparut :

« Professeur, nous n'attendons plus que vous pour la petite Linoa Heartilly.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Linoa Heartilly ? demanda Squall.

-C'est celle que tu appelles numéro sept, assura le professeur. Je te laisse, je dois aller l'opérer, une balle est restée logé dans un de ses bras. Il faut la lui enlever. Reste la, et prépare-toi mentalement a piloter l'Anarchy Custom. Tu iras au vestiaire pour les essaies et pour te changer plus tard. Mais nous devons faire vite. Qui sait ce que Orb va lui faire subir.

Le professeur sortit de son laboratoire. Aussitôt la porte fut fermée, aussitôt une voix autre que celle de Squall s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Qui es tu ? Leur prochaine marionnette ? Tu es bien jeune. Comment es tu arrivé ici ?

-Pourquoi voulez savoir cela, Kira Yamato ?

-Tu me connais ?

-Nous avons été formé et éduqué dans le but de vous tuer.

-« Nous » ?

-Nous étions une centaine d'enfant il y a un peu plus d'une heure. Ils nous ont donné des revolvers et nous ont forcé à nous entretuer pour qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, ils avaient besoin d'un pilote.

-Shinn Asuka a arreté le commandant Gerhard a Orb.

-Shinn Asuka ? Celui qui a détruit le Freedom lors de la dernière guerre ? Celui qui vous a vaincu ?

-C'est exact. Plant a envoyé des renforts à cause de mon enlèvement. Lacus n'ayant plus de protections, ils ont envoyé des agents des forces spéciales.

-J'ai une question a vous poser.

-Hum ?

-Comment a t-il fait pour vous vaincre ? Vous êtes invincible. Tous les rapports que j'ai lu à votre sujet, du moment ou vous avez été au pilotage du Strike, jusqu'au Freedom. Vous n'avez fait que croître en capacité, et pourtant, L'Impulse, qui, même s'il a été crée après le Freedom, lui reste quand même inférieur, vous a transpercé d'un coup d'Excalibur et a failli déclencher une explosion atomique.

-Tu en sais des choses. Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais simplement qu'on ne peut pas toujours gagner.

-Mais vos intentions étaient pures, vous étiez ceux qui avaient raisons ! Le président Dullindal n'était qu'un manipulateur qui a tenté d'asservir le peuple de la terre en même temps que les Plants, c'est lui qui a ordonné la destruction de l'Archangel !

-On ne gagne pas avec des intentions. Même si nous étions dans le vrai, il ne suffit pas de clamer le meilleur argument pour vaincre. La force pure gagnera toujours, il n'y a que la puissance qui compte et la volonté. J'ai beau être un pilote expérimenté, j'ai été vaincu dans le Strike Freedom par le commandant Gerhard, et sans cette armure mobile plus que perfectionnée, je serais sans doute mort. »

Squall resta un instant pensif. Kira avait raison. Pour protéger numéro sept, Linoa, il devait devenir fort. Kira était impressionné qu'il connaisse tant de choses a son sujet. Sa vie n'était plus un secret pour personne, et il était assez agacé que les organisations secrètes le prennent pour cible. Il n'était plus que le garde du corps de Lacus quand celle-ci était en déplacement. S'était il fait remarquer tant que ça durant les guerres ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il était prisonnier dans ce laboratoire. Il avait pensé au moyen de s'échapper, mais ici, sur cette table d'auscultation, on lui donnait à manger, il était accompagné aux toilettes et dormait en cellule. Comment pouvait il espérer s'enfuir ? Et pour aller ou ?

Pendant ce temps, a l'hôpital, Athrun allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait pu sortir et commencé à superviser les réparations du Justice, ou plutôt, la reconstruction. Ne cessant de vouloir améliorer l'O.S, il n'y arrivait cependant pas aussi bien que Kira. Alors qu'il tapait sur un ordinateur aux pieds de son armure mobile, Cagalli arriva en courrant :

« Athrun, Athrun !

-Quoi ? Qu'y a t-il ?

-Nous allons interroger le commandant Gerhard, tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Bien sur, il pourra nous donner des informations sur la localisation de Kira.

-Oui, je l'espère. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bâtiment le mieux gardé de tout Orb. La prison ou tous les plus grand criminels étaient rassemblés. Lacus vint-elle aussi. Elle savait que Kira allait bien, mais elle voulait savoir OU il était. Passant toutes les portes hermétiques de la prison, les trois amis arrivèrent dans une salle avec des tables et des chaises face à face, mais avec une vitre par balle pour séparer les détenus des visiteurs. Le commandant était déjà la, assis, les menottes aux poignets, il était calme. Ses yeux d'un jaune vif ressortaient particulièrement bien avec ses cheveux d'un mauve plus sombre que ceux d'Athrun. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus en combinaison de pilote, Athrun put le jauger un peu mieux. Il devait avoir la trentaine, la quarantaine au maximum. Mais le jeune coordinateur ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il s'assit face au commandant et demanda sans préavis :

« Ou est Kira ?

-Il est mort je vous l'ai dit, Répondit Gerhard.

-Mensonges, intervint Lacus, je sais que Kira est toujours bel et bien vivant, c'est lui qui m'a fourni les informations sur vous.

-Ah oui ? Et comment a t-il fait attacher dans sa cellule ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais je suis sur que la source de mes informations doit vous échapper. »

Elle marquait un point, il ne savait aucunement ou elle avait pu obtenir autant d'informations très précise sur lui, sur l'Anarchy et sur le Dragoon Système qui lui servait à contrôler les Strikes noirs.

« Il est vrai je l'avoue que votre source d'information m'échappe totalement, mais je refuse de croire que c'est votre petit ami que vous les a fourni, car la manière dont ces informations se sont transmises n'est sans doute pas très cohérente.

-Elle vous échappe totalement, oui, mais je sais que tout ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai. Nous vous le demandons à nouveau, ou se trouve Kira ?

-Il n'y a pas autre chose que vous voulez savoir ? Car je ne peux pas répondre à votre question, cela révélerait l'endroit de notre base, et je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable de la destruction du laboratoire ainsi que de l'usine d'armement. »

Il en avait déjà trop dit, s'en aperçu et s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Pour qui travaillez vous ? Reprit Athrun.

-Je ne peux pas répondre à votre question.

-D'où provient la technologie qui vous a servit à construire ces armures mobiles dernière génération ?

-Cela ne me dérange pas de vous le dire, puisque vous connaissez déjà la réponse. Les technologies proviennent de l'alliance terrestre ainsi que de ZAFT. »

Lacus s'immobilisa. Comment quelqu'un de son gouvernement ou même de son armée avait il pu vendre ce genre de technologie ? C'était un acte impardonnable. Gerhard poursuivit :

« Nous avons les plans du Strike, du Freedom, du Justice, du Strike-Freedom ainsi que de l'Infinite Justice, nous n'avons pas réussi à obtenir les plans de l'Akatsuki.

-C'est tout à fait normal répondit Cagalli, seule Erica Simmons les possede, et je lui donne toute ma confiance.

-Personne n'est digne de confiance Mlle Athaa, vous l'apprendrez à vos dépens. »

Cagalli regarda alors Athrun comme pour lui dire « quel con ce mec… » et avant qu'elle ait pu reprendre, Lacus intervint :

« Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous savez sur les dernières technologies de Plant.

-Nous ne possédons pas les plants du Némésis si c'est ce que vous craignez, cependant, nous touchons au but pour construire une arme similaire très efficace, doublé des relais spatial utilisé a l'époque par le Requiem.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans l'espace, il vous sera difficile de faire voler des miroirs géants pour détourner les tirs de votre canon géant.

-Ce n'est qu'un simple détail. »

Alors qu'il était prisonnier, le commandant affichait une grande confiance en lui. Athrun s'en aperçu très rapidement.

« Pourquoi êtes vous aussi calme alors que vous devriez être désespérés ?

-Je ne suis pas désespéré M. Zara. Loin de la. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne sois plus ici, je n'ai qu'a patienter.

-Ne croyez pas que vous allez sortir d'ici aussi facilement, la surveillance est omniprésente.

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de sortir d'ici, on viendra me chercher. »

Sur ces quelques paroles s'étaient terminé l'entretien. Les trois amis rentraient donc bredouille. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire avouer par la force quoi que ce soit, Orb n'était pas le genre de pays a traiter les prisonniers brutalement, pourtant pour la première fois, Cagalli voulait passer outre ces lois. Elle voulait savoir. Qui pouvait en vouloir a Orb ? Qui pouvait en vouloir a Kira ? Une multitudes de questions s'ajoutaient à celles la, et personne ne savait quoi que ce soit. Gerhard était leur joker, mais ils étaient dans l'impasse.

Chapitre 12 : Une proposition inattendue.

Cagalli se réveilla sur les coups de dix heures. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sentit un corps qui ne lui était pas étranger. La main sur le torse de son amant, la jeune princesse d'Orb sourit à la vue de son beau prince. Caressant machinalement le torse d'Athrun, elle réfléchissait encore. Finalement elle se leva, et partit se doucher. L'eau qui coulait le long de sa peau ne l'aidait guère a mieux penser. Cependant elle arrivait à se relaxer un tant soit peu. Ils étaient rester en réunion très tard avec Athrun et Lacus, cette dernière leur avait expliqué le « lien » qu'il y avait entre elle et Kira. Contre tout attente, Cagalli ne trouva pas ça bizarre, et Athrun affirma même qu'il avait cru ressentir ce genre de lien un jour avec Cagalli. Lacus fut soulagée que ses amis la croient sur paroles, elle leur montra alors une carte du monde sur laquelle était entouré assez largement Orb.

« Depuis les Plants, nous scannons la surface terrestre sur prés de vingt milles kilomètres dans l'espoir de piéger une armure mobile au décollage, mais pour l'instant l'opération n'a pas été très concluante.

-Mais nous savons que quelqu'un viendra sauver le commandant Gerhard, nous n'avons donc qu'a attendre, affirma Cagalli.

-Et si la base était sous-marine ? Arriveriez vous tout de même a percevoir quelque chose ? Demanda Athrun.

-Malheureusement non. La distance déjà très grande entre les Plants et la terre ne nous rend pas la tache facile ne serait ce que pour la surface terrestre, ce serait de la folie de penser aux océans.

-Mais nous devons les arrêter ! Vous l'avez entendu comme moi ! Il y a un laboratoire, une usine d'armements, une base ! Si nous les laissons faire comme ils l'entendent, Orb finira par tomber sous des assauts répétés de ces gundams ! Ragea Athrun.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Athrun, je sais que c'est une manière de faire que tu hais totalement, mais nous ne pouvons qu'être passifs. Je vais demander aux ingénieurs de s'activer pour la réparation du Justice et du Freedom, vu la tournure des évènements, nous en aurons besoin plus rapidement que prévu, je le crains. »

Un bruit sourd sortit Cagalli de son flash-back.

« C'est moi, dit une voix familière, je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur chéri. »

Le pilote du Justice entra, vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Il l'enleva assez maladroitement, et fonça sous la douche avec sa bien aimée. L'eau chaude le fit frissonner quelques secondes mais petit a petit sa vue s'éclairci. Il leva alors la tête vers le plafond, ferma les yeux, et se calma. Il aimait cette sensation de douceur, de celle qui vous paralyse et qui fait qu'on aimerait rester dans cette position pour toujours. Mais la gouvernante du pays se serra contre lui, l'enserra de ses bras autour de sa taille, et posa sa tête sur son torse. Athrun, de son index sur son menton, leva alors la tête de Cagalli pour l'embrasser tendrement. La situation dégénéra en quelques fractions de secondes, et Athrun la plaquait à présent sur la faïence de la douche, lui tenant les mains pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte. Se débattre ? Elle n'en avait pas du tout envie, mais ça faisait partie du jeu de jouer la comédie. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Cagalli ironisa :

« Non, non je ne veux pas, non laisse moi partir. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, qu'elle sentit son homme rentrer en elle. La voix confiante et rebutée de quelques instants auparavant laissa place à des gémissements divins.

Quand ils sortirent de la douche, Athrun posa sa main sur le bas ventre de Cagalli :

« On le fera autant de fois que nécessaire pour en avoir un.

-Ne prends pas notre enfant pour excuse alors que tu as envie de moi, accusa la jeune fille.

-Mince, je suis découvert alors, mima Athrun tirant la langue. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avant de retourner s'habiller.

« Je dois aller au conseil d'état aujourd'hui. Il faut que je mette le pays en alerte par rapport aux paroles du commandant. J'en aurais pour la journée je pense.

-Très bien, j'irai à l'usine pour continuer de superviser les réparations du Justice. Les ouvriers travaillent vite, a ce rythme la, il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant que je puisse le piloter de nouveau.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-Prends soin de toi.

-Toi aussi mon chéri. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter sur le pas de la résidence. Une limousine noir banalisée attendait la jeune princesse, tandis qu'Athrun sauta dans sa décapotable pour foncer à l'usine d'armement souterraine d'Orb.

Pendant ce temps, a bord de l'Eternal, Shinn Asuka et Lunamaria Hawk sont au rapport devant la présidente Clyne :

« … Voilà madame la présidente, c'est à peu pres tout ce qui s'est passé, termina Shinn.

-Bien, et vous mlle Hawk ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Les strikes noirs étaient-ils fort ?

-La force n'était pas leur point fort, ils étaient coordonnés, complémentaires, solidaires, mais en aucun cas ils n'étaient fort, ou plutôt, si on devait leur trouver une qualité, c'était le nombre. Une fois que j'ai commencé à en détruire, ils sont devenus plus vulnérable. »

Apres un bref, silence, la présidente se leva alors du potes de commandement de l'Eternal, et s'approcha de la vitre pour regarder l'extérieur. Le port d'Orb était semble t il en pleine ébullition. Les défenses s'étaient accrues et les réparations allaient bon train.

« Je vais vous révéler la raison de cette faiblesse a vous deux. Vous allez peut être avoir du mal a me croire, mais ce que vous allez entendre n'est pas encore parvenu aux oreilles du haut conseil de ZAFT, je vous prierai donc de garder le secret pour vous. »

Les deux pilotes se mirent au garde a vous. Lacus leur raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, du début a la fin. Depuis la premier attaque des Strikes noirs et de l'Anarchy, en passant par l'enlèvement de Kira, elle hésita cependant a leur raconter son lien avec ce dernier, mais finalement, voyant que ses pilotes la prendraient au sérieux, elle n'oblitéra aucun détail.

« Incroyable ! » Commenta Shinn.

« Stupéfiant ! » Ajouta Lunamaria.

« Le Dragoon Système et son dérivé ne sont pas encore totalement au point. Même le Strike Freedom fait état de mises a jour régulières de la part de Kira pour compenser toutes ses faiblesses, mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait être utilisé pour déplacer une armure mobile entière, nous étions loin d'imaginer ce concept.

-Non vous avez tort, madame la présidente.

-Comment ?

-Sauf votre respect, des études ont déjà été tenté de la part des militaires de ZAFT pour contrôler une armure mobile entière par l'esprit humain. Mais même les coordinateurs ont échoué dans cette tache. Ils ont en effet remarqué que l'esprit humain était beaucoup trop faible pour détacher à la fois le pilotage manuel de leur propre armure mobile et imaginer en même temps le comportement d'une seconde. Il voulait continuer les recherches sur le développement spirituel, pour tenter d'augmenter les capacités des coordinateurs, mais votre père a l'époque a interdit le projet et les scientifiques sont partis d'eux-mêmes. »

Lacus resta de marbre. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de semblable, mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas tout connaître. Pourtant elle avait lu la quasi-totalité des affaires depuis qu'elle était née et qu'elle pouvait lire, mais penser qu'une si grosse affaire lui était passé au travers…

« Bien, merci beaucoup M. Asuka d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne sur ce sujet. J'étais totalement ignorante je l'avoue. Je me renseignerai plus sur le sujet. Peut être que la personne contre qui nous combattons n'est autre que le professeur qui était en charge du projet. Quelqu'un ne connaissant rien de ce dernier, n'aurait jamais pu le faire aboutir, ou tout du moins, l'améliorer au point de faire contrôler au minimum une dizaine d'armures mobiles. »

Lacus relâcha alors les deux pilotes, et les autorisa à se rendre en ville. La présidente se rassit alors, une main sur la joue, cherchant dans ses pensées et son passé, un nom de code ou une affaire classée pendant le mandat de son père sur les Plants. Mais rien ne lui vint, elle allait se lever quand tout a coup, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, elle sentit comme une décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se sentit alors s'élever alors que son corps s'affaissait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans l'Eternal, mais dans un monde psychique imaginé par Kira. Un monde totalement bleu, azuré, le sol était fait d'herbes, doux au toucher. Alors qu'a la première connexion, Lacus dans l'urgence, n'avait crée qu'un espace sidéral pour les deux âmes, la perfection de Kira en tant qu'ultime coordinateur se ressentait tous les jours, et même dans ce monde spirituel ou tout était divin. Elle se baladait et cherchait son amant quand elle le vit apparaître comme elle, sous forme spectrale. Ils étaient tous deux en état de transe, en SEED. Elle sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Kira !

-Lacus ! Dieu merci j'y suis arrivé ! Je pense que seul toi pouvais nous « connecter » de la sorte.

-Il n'y a pas de raisons, tu peux le faire toi aussi. As tu le « temps » de rester un peu ?

-Oui, de toute manière cet espace temps créer par nos esprit ne possede pas les mêmes « normes » que notre réalité physique. La dernière fois que nous avons parlé, nous sommes bien resté vingt minutes, et pourtant a mon réveil, j'ai regardé l'heure, les minutes n'avaient pas bougé. Peut être que le temps ne compte pas ici, c'est assez bizarre quand on y réfléchit. Mais Lacus, je ne suis pas ici pour te voir mais pour te prévenir.

-Pas pour me voir ? Méchant ! avait elle ironisé.

-Tu sais très bien que tu me manques, mais bientôt nous serons réunis à nouveau, rien ne peut nous séparer et tu le sais.

-Oui je le sais Kira.

-Je dois donc te prévenir, le fils du commandant Gerhard a été amené. Ils sont en train de l'entraîner et il prendra bientôt les commandes du nouvel Anarchy. Il viendra pour libérer son père des mains d'Orb. D'ailleurs, qui l'a arrêter ? Athrun ?

-Non, le haut conseil de ZAFT m'a envoyé Shinn Asuka et Lunamaria Hawk.

-Alors je ne m'en fais pas pour toi. Shinn est capable du meilleur comme du pire pour accomplir sa mission, il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Je préférerai quand même que ce soit toi, Kira.

-Je serrais bientôt près de toi. Je vais me débrouiller à glaner des informations a droite et a gauche pour te les donner. Et puis, je pense avoir un plan, je vais voir si je peux le mener à bien. Je ne suis vivant que parce qu'ils font des expériences sur moi et sur mes gênes, mais des qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de moi, je crains pour ma vie.

-Tu ne peux toujours pas me dire ou tu te trouves ?

-Non, je ne vois strictement rien. Je passe la plupart de mon temps attaché sur une table d'opération. On me prélève du sang, on me fait faire des scanners, et quand on me laisse enfin tranquille, je suis enfermé dans une cellule sans fenêtres. »

Lacus plaignit alors son amant. Ce qu'il devait vivre était absolument affreux. Il en avait vu d'autres, mais durant les deux guerres il n'avait jamais été blessé physiquement. Il n'était pas habitué à être un cobaye. Voyant que Lacus faisait la moue, il la rassura.

« Ne t'en fais, ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça. Je ne suis pas mal traité. »

Lacus sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils montèrent alors une petite colline main dans la main et s'assirent contre un arbre géant, l'un contre l'autre, profitant du moindre instant qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Soudain, le monde dans lequel ils étaient commença à se fissurer, le ciel s'obscurcit et devint noir, l'herbe se désagrégea et s'envola en de petites particules de lumières, comme un vol de lucioles. Les deux amants se levèrent et comprirent qu'il était tant de se séparer encore une fois. Lacus laissa couler quelques larmes, et Kira la regarda avec un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser. La dernière phrase de Kira raisonna dans la tête de Lacus a son réveil.

« Tout ira bien, il suffit de croire en l'avenir. »

Kira se réveilla dans le laboratoire, Squall a coté de lui. Par la baie vitrée de la pièce, on pouvait voir l'Anarchy. Le jeune coordinateur bougea un peu et le fils de Gerhard se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es réveillé ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien que tu ne pourrais réellement comprendre.

-Très bien. Je ne cherche pas a en savoir plus.

-Quel age as tu ?

-Environ quinze ans.

-Pourquoi veux tu te battre ? Parce qu'on te l'ordonne ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux sauver numéro sept.

-Numéro sept ?

-C'est la personne qui m'est le plus cher. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. C'est ma raison de vivre.

-Alors n'abandonne jamais, acquiesça Kira. »

Squall surprit de sa réaction regarda kira avec intensité. Comment pouvait il lui dire de ne pas abandonner alors qu'il allait s'attaquer au pays de sa sœur jumelle ? Ses propos n'avaient aucun sens. Il ressentait de la sympathie pour Kira, voir de l'admiration. On l'avait éduqué de telle sorte a ce qu'il sache de tout de lui, pour trouver ses points faible et pouvoir le tuer plus facilement. Mais ce qu'il en restait était un énorme dévouement face à celui que numéro treize prenait pour le meilleur pilote, et le plus grand homme que la terre ait porté. Il n'était pas seulement une machine a tuer, mais son intelligence et sa croyance en l'homme dépassait l'entendement. Le voyant dans cet état misérable, attaché, Squall fit un choix draconien.

« veux tu rentrer à Orb ?

-Quoi ?

-Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider. »

Kira était abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Qu'as tu à y gagner ?

-Je voudrais t'affronter plus tard. Tu es le meilleur, il est normal que je veuille me mesurer à tes capacités.

-Si tu es sérieux, alors oui, je veux bien que tu m'aides. Mais pour ton amie ?

-Ils ne la tueront pas, ils ont trop besoin de moi maintenant, et même quand j'aurais libérer mon père, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas le genre de filles à mourir facilement. »

Ils discutèrent un long moment pour le plan qu'ils allaient échafauder. Puis, juste quand ils eurent finis, le professeur Gast entra dans le laboratoire. Squall se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Alors ?

-Elle est hors de danger. Elle se rétablira assez vite. J'ai hâte de la voir piloter un Strike noir d'ailleurs, elle possede la carrure parfaite pour ce rôle.

-Hein ? Vous allez faire d'elle un pilote ?

-Et pourquoi crois tu que je l'ai sauvé ? Il ne devait en rester qu'un, mais un de chaque dortoir. »

Squall croyait que le professeur l'avait sauvé sous sa demande, mais ça n'était pas le cas, il avait été manipulé. Le professeur se dirigea vers l'interphone non loin de la table d'opération de Kira.

« Veuillez venir chercher le prisonnier pour le raccompagner à sa cellule. Il faut qu'il se repose pour demain. C'est un grand jour qui l'attend. Le jour de la mort de celle qu'il aime. »

A ces paroles, Squall et Kira comprirent qu'il ne fallait plus attendre.

Mot de l'auteur : voilà pour ce chapitre. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps a l'écrire, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment amener le scénario que j'ai écrit. Cependant, je pense que la suite vous plaira fortement. N'hésitez pas a me laissez des commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera remplis d'action je vous le garantie ;)

Chapitre 13 : L'évasion, Et maintenant ?

Des hommes en noir arrivèrent, détachèrent Kira de sa table, puis doucement l'emmenèrent vers sa cellule. Ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance. Une fois enfermé, il commença à penser à la manière de s'échapper sans faire la moindre victime, mais Squall l'avait rassuré sur ce point, il n'y aurait aucun mort, son évasion se ferait en douceur.

Squall était resté avec le professeur. Le scientifique sourit alors :

« C'est demain que tu attaqueras Orb. Le nouvel Anarchy est prêt. Tu sais déjà piloter ce Gundam vu que l'on vous a enseigné et préparé spécialement pour cela.

-Effectivement, je n'aurais aucun mal a le diriger, ainsi que les Strikes noirs.

-Pour les strikes noirs, tu seras opéré ce soir.

-Opéré ?

-Une liaison mentale en elle-même est impossible pour le moment, nous devons te relier physiquement et nerveusement a ton armure mobile. Tu devras accepter des récepteurs pour que les autres armures soient synchronisées avec ta volonté.

-Bien, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

-Va te reposer et détends-toi, si tu es stressé ça risque de me compliquer la tache.

-Bien professeur Gast. »

Squall se mit au garde a vous et quitta les lieux. Il passa devant l'infirmerie et aperçu numéro sept. « Linoa », il s'arrêta et entra dans la chambre. Elle dormait. Il la regarda longuement s'assit à coté d'elle, et lui caressa les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Elle respirait dans un masque, et son bras était encore relié par transfusion sanguine. Elle paraissait ne plus souffrir.

« Je suis désolé pour les ennuis que je vais te créer. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très fort pour te montrer de la tendresse, ni même pour te donner le dixième de ce que tu m'as offert, mais peut être qu'un jour je saurais me laisser aller et surpasser l'éducation de tueur qu'on a reçu depuis notre enfance. »

A ces mots, il déposa délicatement un baiser sur la joue de la belle. Comme si elle avait réagi à ce dernier, Linoa murmura dans son sommeil « Squall, ou es tu ? Ne t'en vas pas. » Le jeune garçon prit alors la main de sa compagne et la serra pour que celle ci sente sa présence, ce qui la calma aussitôt.

« Je vais revenir, ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai pour toi. »

Il se leva alors et sortit discrètement de la chambre pour se diriger vers ses appartements. Il s'y doucha rapidement, se décontracta un peu, passa rapidement par la cellule de Kira et retourna voir le professeur.

« C'est quand vous voulez. »

L'opération dura deux heures. Les implants avaient été préparés longuement a l'avance. Il n'y eut aucun problème a signaler, Squall et son corps acceptèrent très bien la présence mécanique de ces ajouts. Lorsqu'il entra pour la première fois dans le cockpit de l'Anarchy, il eut du mal a croire qu'il s'agissait d'une armure mobile conçue par les terriens, tant le design, les commandes mais aussi l'électronique semblait tout droit sorties d'une série de sciences fiction. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs vidéos du Strike Freedom et de son cockpit, et même dans ce dernier le design ne paraissait pas aussi révolutionnaire. Décidément, l'avancée technologique du professeur Gast dépassait l'entendement humain. Ou avait il pu trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin ? Le mystère restait entier. Mais Squall ne pensait pas du tout a ces petits détails. Une fois aux commandes, il fixa les liaisons nerveuses a ses implants et sentit alors la présence des Strikes noirs dans son esprit. Tout d'abord dépassé par le fait qu'il devait gérer plusieurs corps simultanément, l'habitude vint assez vite. Il devait fermer les yeux pour que plusieurs sortent de « fenêtres » apparaissent dans son esprit. Chaque fenêtre représentait la caméra principale d'une armure mobile. C'est comme s'il se trouvait dans une pièce de surveillance vidéo avec chaque écran, il n'avait qu'a cliquer sur un écran pour agrandir l'image et la voir au centre des autres. L'entraînement rapide mais néanmoins efficace assura le professeur Gast d'envoyer le jeune Squall a la recherche de son père en territoire ennemi.

« Squall ! Sors du simulateur, nous allons te donner ton uniforme de pilote. Tu partiras ce soir pour les cotes d'Orb. Repose-toi d'ici la. »

Squall sortit du simulateur, on lui apporta sa tenue de pilote, identique a celle de son père. D'un noir charbon ténébreux. La visière était teintée, le casque tout en courbe. Le tout était léger, les matériaux utilisés étaient inconnus. Il en demanda une deuxième. On le regarda étonné, il dit alors « ben quoi, ça vous arrive jamais d'abîmer votre uniforme ? » Les soldats obtempérèrent alors sans se poser plus de question. Le plan pour délivrer Kira venait de commencer. Squall se balada un petit moment dans les couloirs, quand il trouva enfin la salle qu'il cherchait « sécurité » il toqua et entra et trouva deux gardes en train de jouer aux cartes alors qu'en arrière plan un gigantesque panel d'écran montrait tous les couloirs du laboratoire.

« hey petit, qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Parlez moi sur un autre ton, je suis le pilote de l'Anarchy, je serai gradé lieutenant dans peu de temps, vous ne serez rien face à moi, surveillez vos paroles. »

surpris de tant d'arrogance, le garde resta de marbre, puis voyant que le jeune garçon ne semblait pas plaisanter il lui demanda :

« Alors ou est ton badge ?

-Le professeur Gast ne me l'a pas encore donné, mais si vous continuez avec vos questions, je demanderai à mon père, le commandant Gerhard de s'occuper de vous des que je l'aurais ramené d'Orb ce soir. »

La multitude de détails donné par ce gamin calma radicalement le garde. Puis se tournant vers la table ou lui et son camarade étaient en train de jouer, il paniqua.

« Ne dites rien a votre père s'il vous plait. Nous faisons notre travail très consciencieusement. Nous n'avons jamais eu aucun problème, s'il vous plait Lieutenant Gerhard.

-Pas de problèmes, je ne dirai rien, mais j'inspecterai tout de même cette pièce par simple curiosité, continuez à jouer, faites comme si je n'étais pas la.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

Le garde se mit au garde a vous, puis retourna à la table ou son collègue l'attendait. Squall sourit, être le fils d'une personne connue pouvait servir quelque fois. Il avança vers ce qui semblait être le tableau de contrôle principal, et chercha alors des yeux la caméra surveillant la cellule de Kira. Il leva sa montre, et la connecta au terminal de surveillance, ainsi, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du système de sécurité a partir de cette dernière. Quittant la sale sans plus de cérémonie, il retourna dans ses appartements. Trifouillant sur sa montre, il obtint une liaison vocale avec la cellule de Kira. « Kira ? Tu m'entends ?

-Je t'entends, mais ou es tu ?

-Je suis dans mes appartements, j'ai hacké le système de sécurité de la base et te parle par l'intermédiaire du haut-parleur au-dessus de la porte.

-Oui je vois.

-J'ai ce qu'il nous faut pour te faire sortir de la. Je te l'apporterai une heure avant mon départ. Tu pourras faire comme prévu.

-Merci beaucoup Squall, je te revaudrai ça.

-J'espère bien ! Et j'ai quelques services a te demander.

-Quoi donc ?

-On en reparlera plus tard, ce n'est rien de bien important.

-Très bien, je t'attendrai, je ne peux rien faire d'autre de toute manière…

-Ne t'en fais, tu seras bientôt libre, Kira. »

La discussion prit fin. Squall se sentit bizarre, il avait été éduqué pour tuer Kira, et il le sauvait. Pourquoi ? Il se posait la question. Indécis au départ, trouvant l'excuse qu'il voulait affronter l'ultime coordinateur, il se résigna à penser qu'il ne supportait plus de voir quelqu'un mourir et surtout pas parce qu'il était devenu inutile… cela lui faisait penser à ses camarades de classe qui était abattu sans la moindre pitié à cause de leur incapacité a reconstituer une arme en moins de dix minutes. Il trouvait la cause de cette mort pitoyable et dénué de sens. C'était en ça qu'il aidait Kira, il ne voulait plus voir quelqu'un mourir aussi injustement. Pensant à tout ça, il sombra néanmoins dans un sommeil léger. Il fut réveillé par son alarme. Il se leva, s'habilla en tenue de pilote, et s'activa pour rejoindre la cellule de Kira. Avant de franchir le périmètre de sécurité de la caméra de surveillance, il la désactiva simplement, ouvrit la cellule a l'aide de son passe magnétique et entra.

« Nous devons faire vite, habille toi, nous faisons à peu près la même taille, heureusement. »

Kira ne se fit pas prier, enfila la combinaison noire et attendit les instructions de Squall.

« Tu vas venir avec moi, je vais te montrer la direction du hangar pour aller jusqu'aux Strikes noirs. Tu feras un petit tour comme si tu les vérifier, puis tu grimperas dans l'un d'eux, personne ne fera attention, de mon coté j'irai prendre le contrôle de l'Anarchy et te ferais décoller avec moi. Tu n'auras rien a toucher c'est moi qui piloterai l'armure. Ensuite sur Orb je te laisserai le contrôle de l'armure en coupant le contrôle du dragoon systeme, tu n'auras plus qu'a rentrer chez toi. Je demanderai cependant la libération de mon père en échange.

- d'accord. J'irai voir Cagalli pour arranger les choses, elle m'écoutera.

- j'en suis persuadé. »

Ils mirent leur plan a exécution. Kira trouva le chemin du Hangar des Strikes noirs, étant habillé comme devrait l'être Squall, et la visière étant teintée, personne ne lui demanda quoi que ce soit. Il entra dans un des Strikes noirs et ferma le cockpit. Un moment s'écoula avant qu'il sentit le corps de l'armure mobile s'élever dans les airs. Kira laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se concentra alors et essaya de créer un monde pour lui et Lacus, mais n'y parvint pas pour une raison inconnue. Dans le bruit sourd que créer le déplacement du Strike, Kira regardait par l'écran principal la mer défilait sous ses yeux. Il était libre, oui, et bientôt il allait retrouver tous ceux qu'il aimait. Ce sentiment relâcha tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé durant ces derniers jours, et il s'évanouit, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité incertaine des rêves en tout genre…

HS : voilà, fin du chapitre, j'ai dit qu'il y aurait de l'action, mais finalement pas avant le prochain de toute manière, les combats ne sont appréciables que lorsqu'ils sont bien menés et placé à des moments clefs. Merci encore a tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, je prends beaucoup de plaisir a les lire. N'oubliez pas de rajouter cette fic dans vos histoires favorites et suivies pour être avertis à chaque sortie de chapitre soyez patient, le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas.

Chapitre 14 : les retrouvailles ; le face à face.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, Kira ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'Orb. Squall lui demanda alors :

« Et maintenant ? Comment procède t-on ?

-Donne-moi la transmission vocale, je vais demander à parler à ma sœur.

-Bien. »

Lorsqu'on l'appela en début de soirée par le téléphone du commandement de l'armée, Cagalli d'abord ronchonneuse, se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'on vienne quémander ses conseils. Cependant la voix plus qu'alarmée du général la ramena dans une humeur un peu plus sérieuse :

« Nous avons sur le radar une dizaine d'armure mobile. D'après les sources de chaleurs, nous avons à faire avec neuf Strikes noirs et un Anarchy. »

Cagalli ouvrit les yeux comme des billes.

« Pardon ?

-Et ce n'est pas tout, mlle la présidente, une communication vocale venant d'un des Strikes noirs se dit être votre frère et veut vous parler.

-Kira ? Kira est dans un des Strikes noirs ? J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Athrun qui était non loin avait entendu le prénom de son meilleur ami, et s'était rapproché. Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Cagalli cria à Athrun :

« Vite en voiture ! Il nous faut aller au quartier général de l'armée d'Orb maintenant ! »

Compréhensif, son amant ne demanda rien sur le coup. Il alla au placard de l'entrée sortit sa veste de cuir rouge et celle de Cagalli et, tout en la lui jetant se dirigea en courant vers le garage. Les deux se jetèrent dans la décapotable d'Athrun et la voiture démarra en trombe. Le chemin jusqu'au Q.G fut court et rapide. Lorsque le couple entra dans la pièce, Cagalli vit sur l'écran central du poste de commandement ce qui semblait être un mirage. Son frère était habillé comme le commandant Gerhard, elle ne douta cependant pas une seule seconde de lui.

« Kira !

-Cagalli ! Athrun ! Vous êtes-la ! S'il te plait Cagalli, fais abaisser les défenses d'Orb, celui qui pilote l'Anarchy m'a sauvé, il ne mérite pas qu'on pointe une arme sur lui.

-Abaissez toutes les défenses d'Orb ! Qu'on les laisse entrer avec une escorte Murasame !

-Bien mlle la présidente. »

La scène qui suivit, personne n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle se passerait un jour. L'Anarchy en premier lieu, puis les neufs Strikes noirs se posèrent à coté du poste de commandement, sain et sauf. Un escadron de Murasame avait cependant toujours leur fusil pointé sur eux. Les cockpits de l'Anarchy et du Strike noir ou se trouvaient Kira, s'ouvrirent. Ce dernier sortit en courrant et sauta dans les bras de sa sœur, heureux de pouvoir la revoir. Il prit alors aussi Athrun dans ses bras, celui ci ajouta :

« Bienvenue chez toi. »

Passées les retrouvailles chaleureuses, Kira durcit quelque peu son regard et se dirigea vers sa sœur.

« Cagalli, j'ai une requête a faire.

-Quoi donc Kira ?

-Squall, ici présent, m'a sauvé des griffes de mon ravisseur, le professeur Gast. Cependant, il demande quelque chose en échange, la libération du commandant Gerhard, son père. Je lui ai accordé, je te demande donc de ne pas faire défaut à ma parole, petite sœur. »

Le commandant Gerhard était une pièce maîtresse dans cette guerre. Cagalli savait que si elle le libérait, il reviendrait plus tard aux commandes de l'Anarchy pour faire des dégâts sur Orb, ou pour tenter de tuer Lacus, mais comme Kira était la, elle se sentait rassuré. Et puis, si jamais ce Squall n'avait pas sauvé Kira, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu se produire.

« D'accord Kira, je comprends. »

la président d'Orb se tourna vers le plus haut gradé présent derrière elle et lui ordonna alors :

« Allez me chercher le commandant Gerhard et amenez-le ici. »

Squall s'avança vers Cagalli et tout en lui souriant, ajouta :

« Merci d'éviter des morts inutiles, mlle la présidente. Je ne voulais pas mettre le pays a feu et a sang pour retrouver mon père, vous me facilitez la tache. »

Surpris par l'apparence juvénile de Squall, Cagalli n'en resta pas moins respectueuse.

« Merci a toi Squall Gerhard, d'avoir sauvé mon frère et de l'avoir amené ici sain et sauf. Je suppose que tu seras punie pour ça.

-Je ne le sais pas encore, mais même si c'est le cas, je ne regretterai rien. Je veux pouvoir affronter Kira Yamato, l'ultime coordinateur, dans le Strike Freedom. Il est une légende vivante, je veux pouvoir mesurer mon niveau. »

Cagalli fut surpris de cet esprit de compétition, il était si jeune et voulait pourtant déjà devenir le meilleur. Mais elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il ne suffit pas de vouloir, encore faut-il posséder les capacités. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la venue en jeep du prisonnier accompagné de soldats. Le commandant Gerhard regarda tout ce beau monde réunit, puis vit enfin les Strikes noirs et le nouvel Anarchy. Il resta bouche bée quand il vit Kira libre et Squall à coté qui l'attendait en tenue de pilote. On lui retira les menottes et on l'escorta jusqu'à son fils. Aussitôt proche de lui, il le gifla de telle sorte que l'écho résonna dans tous les environs. Squall resta imperturbable alors que les trois protagonistes furent surpris. Kira regarda alors le commandant avec de la haine dans les yeux. Gerhard le croisa et dit alors :

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, expérience de laboratoire. Je traite mon fils comme je l'entends.

-Vous regretterez de telles paroles, commandants, tout comme vos actes.

-Jamais de la vie je ne regretterai quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas toi qui n'as pas plus de vingt cinq ans et qui n'a pas d'enfants qui va m'apprendre l'éducation. »

Il marquait un point, Kira n'était pas un père, mais jamais il ne traitera son enfant de la sorte. Le père de Squall se tourna vers ce dernier et hurla comme s'ils n'étaient pas a Orb :

« Tu aurais du mettre ce pays a feu et a sang pour me délivrer ! Tu as aussi pour mission de tuer Lacus Clyne, la présidente du haut conseil de ZAFT et des Plants ! L'Eternal ayant changé de position, tu aurais du le chercher avec des capteurs spécifiques, et en profiter pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles ! La terre entière est notre ennemi ! Plus nous ferons de dégâts maintenant, et moi nous aurons à craindre lors de la « grande bataille ». »

Il s'arrêta net, il en avait encore trop dit. Se maudissant d'avoir révéler un indice aussi précieux il attrapa son fils par le bras et l'emmena vers l'Anarchy, il le jeta dans le cockpit et avant de partir se tourna vers le trio :

« Profitez bien du répit dont vous disposez, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps a vivre. La prochaine fois, je viendrai personnellement vous abattre, et je ne vous raterai pas ! Je n'épargnerai aucun de vous ! »

Le cockpit de l'Anarchy se referma sur le regard sombre de Gerhard et sur un visage souriant de Squall qui mima un au revoir de la main. Tous restèrent sur place jusqu'à décollage des dix armures mobiles. Cagalli se tourna vers le haut commandement :

« Réactivez les défenses anti-armures mobiles d'Orb ! S'ils font le moindre mouvement suspect, n'hésitez pas a tirer !

- bien mademoiselle la présidente. »

Cependant, les ennemis s'éloignèrent à grande vitesse, sans jamais se retourner. Le reste de la nuit passa tranquillement a Orb. Kira fut amené jusqu'au Hangar souterrain ou était disposé l'Eternal. Il entra dans le vaisseau et salua tout le monde sur son passage. Tous furent surpris de le revoir. Le commandant Bartfeld lui serra la main et ne lui en demanda pas plus, quelqu'un d'autre était sûrement plus impatient que lui de revoir le jeune coordinateur. De plus Kira avait tenu à ce que son retour soit tenu secret de Lacus, celle ci dormait déjà quand il était entré dans les cotes d'Orb, il voulait la réveiller lui-même. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre, s'avança vers le lit ou sa belle dormait, et s'assit sur le rebord. Il alluma alors la lumière et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la présidente de ZAFT, qui rêvait sur le dos. Au début, elle ronchonna un peu, se frotta les yeux, mit un peu de temps a les ouvrir, et réalisa qu'on venait de l'embrasser.

« Mais qui.. ?

-Je suis de retour, mon ange. »

Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, elle s'assit d'un bond, ouvrit les yeux comme des billes et dévisagea Kira, elle passa ses mains sur son torse, sur son visage, dans son cou, sur ses lèvres, puis des larmes humides coulèrent le long de ces joues.

« Mon amour, tu es rentré ! Mais comment ?

-Nous parlerons de cela demain si ça ne te dérange pas, je suis plus que fatigué, j'aimerai me reposer.

-Je comprends, viens près de moi. »

Elle lui enleva la combinaison, le tira dans le lit tout chaud que son corps venait de réchauffer. Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Lacus. Se sentit enfin chez lui, et toute la tension s'évacua. Il sourit alors, ferma les yeux, marmonna un « je t'aime » a sa bien aimée et s'endormit. Lacus, assit contre le haut du lit, caressait les cheveux de Kira tout en l'observant d'un regard protecteur, elle s'assoupit cependant peu après elle aussi. Au réveil, Lacus était seule, paniquant, croyant qu'elle avait rêvé, elle scruta le moindre recoin de sa chambre, et soupira de soulagement quand elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Elle se précipita alors hors du lit et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Kira surprit de cette irruption soudaine manqua de glisser. La salle de bain était carrée, typée japonaise, avec une baignoire qui faisait douche et un tabouret de bois a coté pour se laver. Lacus totalement dévêtue fit signe à kira de sortir de la douche pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« Je vais te frotter le dos, ça va te relaxer.

-Merci mon cœur. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé des moments de douceurs, et ils voulaient en profiter au maximum. Cette expérience, pour le moins traumatisante, avait fait réaliser une chose importante, essentielle et évidente, mais que pourtant tout le monde semblait ignorer, Kira pouvait mourir. De toutes les personnes de son entourage, personne n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu disparaître, et pourtant, c'était un mortel. Il pouvait comme tout le monde mourir d'un accident de la route demain, s'étouffer connement, tomber dans les escaliers, prendre un coup de couteau par un pilote jaloux de son talent, se faire sniper par une organisation mondiale, avaler sa langue pour avoir vue Lacus en tenue sexy… et bien d'autres choses encore… mais laissons ces deux tourtereaux ensemble et retournons à bord de l'Anarchy.

« C'est intolérable ! Comment as-tu pu ??? Le professeur Gast va durement te châtier ! Tu seras mis aux arrêts pour haute trahison !

-Désolé, commandant, mais je veux affronter le meilleur pilote.

-J'ai battu ton meilleur pilote ! Il n'est pas si fort que ça.

-J'ai entendu dans le rapport que l'effet de surprise y a été pour beaucoup.

-Tous les coups sont permis dans une bataille mon fils. La manière importe peu, seul le résultat compte. »

A l'atterrissage de l'Anarchy, un escadron se tenait sur la piste, armés de fusils d'assauts. Ils venaient escorter le jeune Squall jusqu'au professeur. Entouré d'une dizaine de soldat et du commandant, il ne broncha pas, ni ne mima un seul mot. Arrivé devant le bureau du professeur, un soldat appuya sur l'interrupteur, entra, salua et se mit sur le coté pour laisser avancer la famille Gerhard, le reste de l'escadron entourant ceux ci. Gast était assis dans un vaste fauteuil de cuir. Trois écrans semblaient encastré dans son bureau noir charbon. Le regard fixé sur Squall, le visage descendant, le sauveur de Linoa paraissait beaucoup moins chaleureux dans cette posture.

« Squall Gerhard, je te donne quelques minutes pour expliquer ta conduite. Apres cela, je déciderai de ton sort. »

Les soldats mirent en joue Squall. Voyant qu'il ne plaisantait pas, le jeune pilote s'exécuta. Il s'avança d'un pas en avant, se mit en position de repos pour les soldats, les mains derrière le dos, les jambes semi-écartées, et commença son explication.

« Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'ai été éduqué dans le but de tuer Kira Yamato. C'est pour cela que quand je l'ai vu ici, j'ai pensé que toutes ces années à souffrir, toutes ces années à apprendre ses points faibles n'avaient servi à rien. On m'a aussi éduqué à obtenir le meilleur résultat en prenant le moins de risque possible. Sachant que vous alliez tuer l'ultime coordinateur car il ne vous était plus d'aucune utilité, je lui en ai trouvé une : la libération de mon père pour zéro dommage causé tant sur les Strikes noirs que sur le nouvel Anarchy. Pour ce qui est de Kira, ce n'est qu'un répit, nous pourrons le tuer bien assez tôt dans une nouvelle bataille. En attendant, j'ai rempli ma mission première qui était de libérer le commandant Gerhard, et je l'ai ramené sain et sauf, alors que le chercher sur Orb et le libérer à coup de fusil laser d'armures mobiles auraient pu le blesser très grièvement. Autrement dit, suivant les cours très strictes que l'on nous a donné, j'ai obtenu le meilleur résultat avec un minimum de dommage. »

Découvrant le rapport avec calme du Lieutenant Gerhard, le professeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu me plais mon enfant. Tu es très intelligent, tu possèdes l'âme d'un stratège tout comme ton père. Tu peux être fier de lui, il deviendra un très bon pilote. Suivant mon jugement, tu ne seras nullement sanctionné. Je confirme que tu as agis pour le mieux dans l'intérêt de l'organisation. L'ultime coordinateur ne nous est en effet plus d'aucune utilité, j'ai prélevé assez de tissus sanguins pour pouvoir faire autant de recherche que je veux sur lui. Squall, tu es promu au rang de capitaine. Tu serviras sous les ordres directs de ton père. De toutes les manières, tu vas devoir lui laisser l'Anarchy, étant donné que le sien est resté a Orb. Tu piloteras donc un Strike noir avec Linoa.

« Linoa ? L'interrompit le commandant. Il n'en reste pas qu'un seul de toute l'école ?

-Je vous expliquerai la situation précise plus tard commandant, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis votre capture. Nous avons fait au mieux. Squall, tu es libre. Ton amie s'est d'ailleurs réveillée, elle a demandé a te voir, tu devrais y passer.

-Bien professeur, merci professeur. »

Le jeune capitaine salua puis disposa du bureau. Une fois sortis, il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers la chambre de numéro sept pour tout lui raconter. Il entra et fou de joie se jeta sur elle.

« Numéro sept ! J'ai un tas de choses a te raconter ! C'est super tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

un peu surprise mais cependant contente de voir un numéro treize exprimant ses émotions, la jeune fille demanda alors toute joyeuse :

« Quoi donc ? Vas y raconte ! »

Alors que les retrouvailles allaient bon train, l'Eternal reçut un message du haut conseil de ZAFT. Kira alors au poste de commandement pour parler avec Athrun, intercepta la connexion. Le haut officier de ZAFT parut surpris :

« M. Yamato ? Vous êtes revenus ?

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous faire un rapport, j'ai été sauvé très tôt ce matin.

-C'est un soulagement que de vous savoir de retour M. Yamato. Le haut conseil sera ravis d'apprendre que vous êtes de nouveau aux cotés de Mlle Clyne.

-Merci. Voulez vous parler a la présidente ? Je vais l'appeler si vous le souhaitez.

-Vous serez bien aimable d'en faire de la sorte. »

Kira se tournant vers leur chambre cria a voix haute :

« Chériiiiiiiiiiiie ! Un représentant du haut conseil veut te parler, c'est urgent.

-J'arrive mon cœur, fais le patienter. »

L'officier rougit quelque peu sous ces appellations, mais sourit.

« Elle arrive. C'est a quel sujet ?

-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, il semblerait que le scanner ait, par chance, détecté a 5 000 kilomètres des cotes d'Orb une énorme source de chaleur, qui semblerait être une, ou plusieurs armures mobiles au décollage. Le point positif, c'est que nous avons le point exact du décollage, le négatif, c'est que nous avons scanné en profondeur quelques dizaines de minutes après, il n'y avait rien du tout a cet endroit.

-Une base mobile…

-C'est ce a quoi nous pensons. »

Lacus arriva entre temps et avait écouté la conversation depuis le début.

« Une base mobile sous-marine ? Mon dieu, mais comment cela a-t-il pu être construit ? Durant les deux dernières guerres, rien n'a pu être fait avec tout le grabuge qu'il y a eu ! Et surtout pas si près des cotes d'Orb ! L'alliance terrestre a attaquer le pays une première fois lors du premier contact, et ZAFT a suivi pendant la deuxième guerre ! Cela n'a pas de sens !

-Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour confirmer notre hypothèse mais elle semble la bonne. Mais je suis d'accord que plus nous avançons, et plus la technologie employé dépasse l'entendement naturel et même coordinateur. Les scientifiques ici sont en ébullition.

-Donnez leurs toutes les données dont ils ont besoin, je veux des résultats le plus rapidement possible. Prenez Orb comme centre d'un cercle, et reliez le jusqu'au point de décollage que vous avez aperçu. Ceci formera le rayon d'un cercle ayant pour diamètre 10 000 Km Nous sommes d'accord ?

-Oui mlle la présidente.

-Scannez la périphérie, la bordure de cette circonférence je vous prie.

-Quelles sont vos pensées ?

-Pour éviter les calculs inutiles comme le carburant, la portée des armures mobiles etc.… la base doit se déplacer a distance égale des cotes d'Orb. Cela paraît logique. »

Le haut officier de ZAFT et Kira restèrent stupéfaits. Le raisonnement de Lacus était vraiment terrifiant des fois. L'ultime coordinateur pensa a ce moment la, que si Lacus était devenu pilote d'armure mobile, elle serait la plus rapide, la plus sournoise mais aussi la plus puissante.

« Bien mlle la présidente. Par contre, voyant que M. Yamato est de retour, pouvez vous nous renvoyer par le biais d'une navette internationale les deux pilotes des forces spéciales de ZAFT ? Fournissez leur un rapport détaillé numérique avec image et photo a l'appuis. Le haut conseil voudrait examiner la situation d'un peu plus près.

-Bien, je donnerai l'ordre de manœuvre a Shinn Asuka et Lunamaria Hawk. Je leur fournirai les pièces demandées. Envoyez-moi les données compressées du point de décollage repéré, nous irons y faire un tour des que possible.

-Bien mlle la présidente. »

Les données arrivèrent très lentement, cependant, Lacus coupa la connexion avec l'état major pour contacter ses deux amis.

« Cagalli, Athrun j'ai du nouveau, venez voir s'il vous plait. »

En près de deux semaines de bataille, l'espoir renaissait. La situation se faisait de plus en plus précise, mais cependant, les informations que possédaient nos héros, n'étaient elles pas la partie caché de l'Iceberg ?

HS : voilà, un autre chapitre tout en bla-bla. Je suis désolé a ceux qui aiment voir les Justice et Freedom de sortie, mais c'est encore raté pour cette fois. J'écris au gré de mon envie, et je pense que je prends autant de plaisir a écrire que vous à lire. Ça se ressent je pense. Merci encore a tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires, j'apprécie énormément.

Chapitre 15 : remise en question/excès d'orgueil.

Athrun et Cagalli arrivèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent l'appel de la présidente du haut conseil de ZAFT. Ils entrèrent dans l'Eternal, saluèrent le commandant Bartfeld et se retrouvèrent tous dans la sale de réunion du vaisseau. Un grand écran au fond de la pièce représentait les îles d'Orb vu par le scanner de ZAFT. Le périmètre était assez large et on pouvait apercevoir pas mal de mouvement sur les cotes du pays souverain. Cependant, alors que le quatuor s'assit face à l'écran, Lacus une télécommande a la main, fit apparaître un point sur la carte, dans l'océan non loin des îles.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est le point de décollage de l'Anarchy lorsqu'il est venu nous ramener Kira et délivrer le commandant Gerhard, affirma Lacus.

- Mais alors, nous savons ou se trouve leur base et nous pouvons prendre l'initiative, balbutia Athrun.

- Minute papillon. Ce n'est pas si simple, rétorqua Lacus. Nous avons scanné plus profondément a cet endroit quelques dizaines de minutes après, et devinez quoi ? Il n'y avait plus rien.

- QUOI ? Hurla Cagalli les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Voilà pourquoi nous aurons beaucoup de mal a l'attaquer, c'est une base sous-marine, mais ça ne s'arrête pas la, elle est mobile…

- Incroyable… chuchota Athrun.

- Comment l'entendement humain peut-il construire quelque chose d'aussi perfectionné ? Surtout dans les dix dernières années que nous avons vécues. Ou ont-ils trouvé le temps, l'argent, la main d'œuvre, les matériaux ? Cela paraît infaisable !

- Pourtant ils l'ont fait. Je ne sais pas a quel type d'organisation nous avons à faire, mais la faction Clyne passe pour une école de maternelle a coté. »

Les regards se firent plus durs, plus songeurs.

« Autre point important, souligna Kira. Si c'est une base sous-marine, nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer avec des armes conventionnelles. Le Freedom et le Justice ne sont pas prévus pour se battre dans les océans. Comment allons nous procéder ? Ni le Destiny n'en est capable.

- L'impulse le peu, proposa Athrun.

- J'ai reçu des ordres du haut commandement de ZAFT, Shinn Asuka et Lunamaria Hawk doivent retourner sur les plants. Kira étant revenu la présence des forces spéciales n'est plus nécessaire ici.

- Tu plaisantes Lacus ? Nous allons devoir nous battre contre une base militaire dont on ignore l'avancée technologique, mais dont l'Anarchy nous en donne une bonne idée ! Crois-tu qu'a moi et Kira nous pourrons la détruire si facilement ?

- Kira a bien détruit seul il y a cinq ans la forteresse du président Dullindal, qui pourtant était équipée du Néo-Génésis et d'un bouclier déflecteur géant. »

Athrun ne sut quoi répondre. Pourtant il insista.

« Mais avoir plus de force dans ce combat ne nous sera pas inutile Lacus.

- Je le sais bien Athrun, mais nous devons avoir des preuves plus concrètes.

- Les Plants veulent que tu meures ou quoi ? Ils t'envoient Shinn et Luna pour te protéger et au retour de Kira, ils les reprennent ? Nous étions en paix, ou est ce qu'il pourrait les affecter ??

- Je ne sais que te dire Athrun, qui plus est, les réparations sur vos armures mobiles ne sont pas encore terminées, si nous venions à être attaqué maintenant, il n'y aurait alors que l'Akatsuki pour nous défendre et Mwu La Fraga ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps contre des adversaires de ce genre.

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Cagalli.

- Que devons nous faire alors ? Demanda Lacus ?

- Tout d'abord, il faut accélérer les réparations des armures mobiles, des que ça sera le cas nous pourrons adopter une autre stratégie que la défense, mais pour le moment, il ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête alors que nous ne possédons pas les moyens d'attaquer. Trancha Kira. J'irai à l'usine d'armement avec Athrun et aiderais les ouvriers, si nous pouvions gagner quelques jours, ça serait déjà beaucoup. Pendant ce temps, Lacus essaie d'obtenir la permission de garder le Destiny et l'impulse sur l'Eternal, ils nous seront d'une aide précieuse. Cagalli, fais en sorte d'augmenter les défenses d'Orb, et contacte l'alliance terrestre pour leur demander des renseignements, s'ils n'auraient pas eu des vols ou autre.

- Bien, je vais m'y atteler.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer tout de suite. Au travail ! »

Kira avait donné la ligne de conduite a suivre. Bien que ce rôle de leader ne lui allait pas du tout, il l'acceptait car inconsciemment, sa sœur et son amour se reposaient sur lui. Sans réellement le concevoir, il avait dans ses mains, les deux « pays » les plus puissants de la race humaine. Mais restant modeste comme a son habitude, et surtout fidèle a lui-même, le pouvoir, a part celui qui lui permettait de protéger ceux qu'il aimait, ne l'intéressait pas. Le quatuor sortit de la salle de réunion et se scinda en deux. Cagalli se fit accompagner par Lacus, tandis que Kira et Athrun se dirigèrent vers l'usine de réparation des Justice et Freedom.

En route vers leur prochaine destination, Athrun se tourna vers Kira et lui demanda alors ce qu'il n'avait pu savoir.

« C'était pas trop dur la dedans ?

- Rien d'insoutenable en soi.

- Pourquoi exactement t'ont-ils kidnappé ?

- Mes cellules, mon sang.

- C'est à dire ?

- Comparé à Rey Za Burrel et Raw Lew Kreuset, mes cellules ne se détériorent pas d'elles même, je reste jeune et ma vie se poursuit malgré le fait que j'ai été crée. Je ne suis pas appelé ultime coordinateur pour mes capacités ou mon intelligence…

- Un peu quand même, ironisa Athrun.

- Mais plutôt pour le fait que mon corps se développe de manière tout à fait normal. Je vis comme quelqu'un qui serait née de manière naturelle.

- En quoi cela est-il intéressant pour eux ?

- Je pense que je dois pouvoir contrôler le Dragoon système mieux qu'ils ne le contrôlent eux même. Mon âme doit être en mesure de contrôler bien plus de dix Strikes noirs.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

- J'utilise déjà le Dragoon système sans difficulté dans le Freedom, sans être en mode SEED j'en fais déjà ce que je veux, j'imagine alors que je n'aurais aucun mal, avec de l'entraînement, a dépasser le stade de dix armures mobiles contrôlable.

- Je te trouve un peu sur de toi-même.

- Je ne fais que supposer tout ça. Je ne suis absolument pas sur de moi-même. Je ne connais pas mes propres capacités Athrun, et parfois, elles m'effraient.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu possèdes le talent innée pour te battre, pour défendre la justice.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu d'un tel pouvoir et…

- Et ?

- Rien, ce n'est rien. Nous arrivons à l'arsenal. Je mettrai à jour les Système d'Exploitations des deux unités, ajuste les réglages par rapport aux phases shift et aux réacteurs nucléaires, ça sera une bonne chose.

- Bien. »

Kira n'avait pas voulu le dire. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas passer pour le prétentieux de base. Il ne voulait pas se vanter de son « pouvoir » alors qu'il le devait à son créateur qui lui avait donné toutes les cartes en main. Aucun entraînement intensif n'avait été nécessaire pour lui dans quelque matière que ce soit. Il se sentait dégoûté de toujours faire mieux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire à Athrun ? Il n'avait jamais pu utiliser plus de la moitié de ses capacités même en mode SEED, à cause de son armure mobile qui le bridait. Lacus savait que le Freedom limitait énormément les capacités de Kira et elle n'avait eu de cesse de l'aider. Elle avait fait construire le Strike Freedom dans ce but, et bien que le résultat soit meilleur, ce n'était toujours pas ça. Quelque fois, Kira ne se sentait pas… humain. Non pas comme un dieu ou quelque chose de supérieur, mais… différent.

Arrivés à l'usine, Athrun passa son badge magnétique dans la fente prévue a cet effet. Ils entrèrent alors, et eurent la surprise de voir les deux armures mobiles entièrement reconstituées, sur des camions de transports et des élévateurs pour les tenir debout. Reconnaissant la jeep du jeune coordinateur et les deux pilotes, les équipes d'ouvrier les saluèrent avec les casquettes en criant et hurlant de joie, voulant dire quelque part « voilà ce dont est capable Orb ! ». Tout le monde sauta sur Kira, les remarques s'enchaînaient, sa popularité n'était plus a faire. « T'étais partis en vacances ? » « Ne nous fais plus peur comme ça ! » « Tu vas pouvoir leur botter les fesses maintenant ! » L'ultime coordinateur remercia tout le monde comme il le devait, et s'approcha de son « épée ». Jamais il ne l'avait vu si brillant, si beau, si solide.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimper dedans, et commença à mettre à jour le système. « CPC système réglé, Langage névralgique réglé , connectivité des parties inférieurs et supérieurs réglées, réacteur nucléaire réglé, dragoon système… réglage ultérieur… mise a jour du système d'exploitation effectué. »

Il entendit la voix d'Athrun dans son cockpit.

« Je te laisse les commandes du système, tu peux t'en occuper Kira ? On va aller se dégourdir les ailes.

- Bien Athrun je te fais ça tout de suite, profites en pour me passer un petit coup sur le pare brise tu veux ? »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Ils étaient excités. Pendant 1 mois ils n'avaient pas pu toucher une armure mobile, cela leur manquait. Ils voulaient tester les machines mais surtout, ils voulaient se sentir libre.

« Excusez moi, mais vous pouvez me rajouter des traceurs sur le Freedom ? Je voudrais m'amuser.

- Bien Kira, on te rajoute ça de suite.

- Des traceurs ? Demanda Athrun. Que vas tu faire de traînées de couleurs dans le ciel ?

- Tu verras bien. »

Quelques minutes après, les traceurs avaient été installés et le système d'exploitation du Justice avait été mis à jour. Les sirènes de sortie retentirent. Les deux plate-forme d'appuis s'élevèrent sous les vérins hydraulique et deux trappes s'ouvrirent au-dessus des armures mobiles. En quelques secondes, elles se trouvaient à l'air libre sur une des pistes de décollage.

« Kira Yamato, Freedom, j'y vais.

- Athrun Zara, Justice, on est parti"

Défiant les lois de l'apesanteur, les géants de gundamiuns s'élevèrent dans l'espace.

« YAHOOOOOOO!!! s'écria Athrun.

- Je mets les gaz Athrun, t'arriveras à me suivre?

- Un peu mon neveu, et si tu me vois plus derrière, pense à regarder devant toi !!! »

Les communications radios qui étaient retransmises au quartier général d'Orb en faisaient rire plus d'un. Les hauts gradés étaient écroulés sur les tables, alors que les autres commençaient déjà les paris.

« Moi je dis que le Justice rattrape pas le Freedom.

- Le Justice possede le Pack Dorsal, il a plus de propulsion, je paris pour le Justice.

- Oui mais le Justice est plus lourd, ça se vaut, je paris pour le Freedom. »

Les gamineries allaient bon train. Plus haut dans le ciel, les légendes vivantes s'amusaient. Volant à toute allure, passant à travers les nuages, Kira se sentait libre. Il piqua vers la mer, s'arrêta à quelques mètres caressa la surface de l'eau sur une centaine de mètres, puis poussa les propulsions a leur maximum. Athrun qui jusque la n'était pas loin derrière vu largement distancé.

« Hey Kira ! C'est pas du jeu !!! »

Mais Kira ne s'amusait plus, sentant la pression, son corps s'alourdissait, mais il poussait la manette de propulsion encore plus loin. Les ailes du Strike Freedom se rentraient vers l'intérieur pour pousser l'aérodynamisme, les bras se rapprochaient du corps et les jambes du géant se serrèrent. Kira quant a lui, passa instantanément en mode SEED. Un premier big bang annonça que le Freedom dépassait le mur du son, cependant, la manette de propulsion n'en était qu'a la moitié. Poussant volontairement les réacteurs a leur maximum, Kira sentit ses muscles prendre des kilos en plus. Une alarme résonna dans le cockpit « si vous ne baissez pas votre vitesse, le risque d'instabilité du réacteur nucléaire va s'accroître de plus de deux cent pour cent. » Mais le Freedom continuait dans sa lancée. Au raz de la mer, déformant les vagues sur son passage, Kira voulait connaître ses limites. Quand il vit que son armure mobile ne prenait plus de vitesse, il décéléra et retourna sur ses pas. Il était trop loin d'Athrun pour entendre quoi que ce soit, les ondes radios ne pouvaient pas relier les deux machines. Lorsque finalement le Justice apparu sur le radar, il entendit la voix d'Athrun raisonner :

« TU ES DEVENUS FOU ? QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIS ??? TU VEUX MOURIR ?

- Excuse moi de t'avoir inquiété Athrun, ce n'est rien de tout ça, je voulais voir les pleines capacités du Freedom.

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

- Je suis désolé. Terminé. »

Il coupa la communication radio et appela sur la fréquence du portable de Lacus. Celle ci décrocha :

« Oui ?

- C'est moi chérie. Tu es en extérieur ?

- Kira ? Oui je suis dehors, c'était toi le big bang ?

- Oui c'était moi, regarde dans le ciel s'il te plait, vers le Q.G d'Orb.

- Bien mon cœur, mais je ne vois rien.

- Attends une seconde. »

Déclenchant les traceurs, la fumée rouge suivait le mouvements du Freedom. Kira s'empressa alors de dessiner un énorme cœur dans le ciel.

« Voilà pour toi mon ange, je t'aime.

- Oh Kira, c'est mignon ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Ah ? Je suis désolé, ta sœur doit me parler, je te laisse, a ce soir. »

La communication fut interrompue. Les deux armures mobiles rentrèrent à l'usine. A l'atterrissage du Freedom, les ingénieurs et mécaniciens réprimandèrent un peu le jeune coordinateur.

« hey tu sais il est neuf, faut pas trop le pousser au début hein. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris, mais tu devrais faire bien attention si tu ne veux pas provoquer une explosion nucléaire a Orb.

- Excusez-moi, cela fait tellement longtemps, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Ce n'est pas grave, aller file, on va lui faire une petite révision.

- Merci. »

Athrun sortit du Justice et alla à la rencontre de Kira.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Kira ? Depuis que tu es revenu, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Je n'ai rien Athrun, il ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter, vraiment.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre en ville ?

- Non, merci, je préfère rentrer seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Le pilote du Justice n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur amis dans cet état la. Un peu de solitude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Kira quitta donc les lieux seuls, pensif et quelque peu déprimé. Sans réelle raison, depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait pris conscience de son statu d'ultime coordinateur. Peut être était ce du au fait qu'il avait vu Squall changer radicalement pour sauver la personne qui lui était cher, il l'avait vu se faire opérer, faire de gros efforts. Et lui ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fournis de gros efforts ? Tout lui paraissait naturel, même son comportement avec Lacus. Quand il était jeune, il avait pleurer plus d'une fois, il avait tué des gens, oui il avait fait des erreurs, mais maintenant ? La ou il fallait toute une vie humaine pour apprendre une manière de penser, il l'avait acquise dix fois plus vite.

Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment au mémorial d'Orb. La ou il avait rencontré Shinn pour la première fois. Il s'assit au bord de la mer au niveau inférieur, et regarda les vagues orchestrer leur va et viens mélancolique. Il déprimait. Tout dans sa vie était parfait. Mais quand on y réfléchissait bien, la perfection… quel ennui ! Jamais il ne s'était réellement disputer avec Lacus, jamais ils n'avaient eu d'opinions opposées, jamais ils n'avaient été en désaccord sur une manière de faire. Ils étaient simplement complémentaires, fait l'un pour l'autre.

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui. Shinn et Lunamaria l'avaient aperçu au loin et se dirigeaient vers lui. Main dans la main, les deux pilotes des forces spéciales de ZAFT semblaient couler des jours heureux.

« Hey, Kira ! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Rien, je me détends, je regarde la mer.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la forme, demanda le pilote du Destiny.

- Ce n'est rien, j'étais pensif.

- Tu réfléchis trop Kira, c'est un gros défaut ! »

Kira leva les yeux étonné. C'était la première fois qu'on lui trouvait un défaut, ou tout du moins, qu'on osait le lui dire. Shinn continua :

« Vis ta vie ! Eclate toi ! La vie est trop courte pour qu'on la perde à se prendre la tête ! il y a plein de choses a faire ! Tu me déprimes à rester assis devant la mer alors que le monde est si vaste ! Oh, il est déjà si tard ? J'ai réservé un restaurant, on doit y aller, a plus tard ! »

Bras dessus bras dessous, les deux pilotes partirent en direction du centre ville. Il les entendit rigoler alors qu'ils s'éloignaient. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha :

« Oui ?

- Chéri ? Ou es tu ? Je viens de parler a Athrun il est très inquiet, ta sœur aussi.

- Je vais très bien, qu'ils arrêtent de se faire du soucis pour moi.

- Kira ?

- Oui ?

- Ou es tu ?

- Au mémorial d'Orb, mais par pitié ne ramène pas tout le monde.

- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Ses pensées affluaient en tout sens. Pourquoi était il avec Lacus ? Elle avait été la quand il allait mal, elle l'avait réconforté, calmé, avait pris soin de lui quand il était blessé, mais sinon ? Il cherchait des raisons, un but a son attachement pour elle, mais il n'en trouva pas. Quand elle arriva sur la plage, il avait la tête entre les genoux et son regard fixait le sable.

« Kira. Que se passe t-il ?

- Lacus, je… je ne suis plus sur de rien.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, le fait que je sois ici maintenant, que je ne sois pas mort, pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore la ? Pourquoi suis-je à Orb ? Je n'arrive même pas a expliquer mes sentiments.

- « Nous échouons à traduire entièrement ce que notre âme ressent. »

- Hein ?

- Arrête de penser Kira. Repose toi, tu es fatigué. C'est certainement ces jours de captivité qui t'ont quelque peu traumatisé. Tu es quelqu'un de doux, de gentil, tu détestes la violence et…

- Et pourtant je me bats mieux que n'importe qui sur terre ! Je ne suis fait que pour le combat ! Je n'ai été crée que pour être une machine de guerre !

- Ne raconte donc pas de bêtise, mon ange. Le Kira qui a été proche de moi pendant toutes ces années, m'a montré de multiples facettes, plus que ce a quoi je m'attendais. Tu as été un merveilleux petit amis, un homme, un sage, un amant, et tout ça a la fois.

- Pourquoi ai-je été crée pour être si parfait dans tout ce que je fais Lacus ? Pourquoi mon corps résiste à une vitesse de 2000 kilomètres par heure ?

- Tu n'es pas parfait Kira. Tu es loin de l'être. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et fixa son regard étonné.

« De tous les humains et coordinateurs que j'ai connu, de tous, tu es sans nul doute le plus proche de la perfection, tout du moins en terme d'objectivité.

- C'est à dire ?

- Pour moi Kira tu n'es pas parfait. Le matin quand tu te réveilles et que tu colles tes pieds froids sur les miens, c'est désagréable. Quand tu ranges parfaitement ma brosse a dent a coté de la tienne pour qu'elles soient symétriques par rapport au lavabo, ça m'énerve. Quand tu décides de m'aider à faire la vaisselle comme si on était marié depuis vingt ans, ça m'exaspère ! Kira, je ne dis pas ça pour que tu changes et que tu t'améliores, non, car je ne le veux pas. Tu es ce que tu es, et si je t'aime, c'est parce que tu es toi, avant tout. »

Une énorme quantité de tristesse et de larme montèrent en une seule fois, et Kira éclata en sanglot. Lacus le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux comme a son habitude. En cet instant une pensée absolue et irrévocable s'encra dans sa tête :

« Sans elle, je ne suis rien. »

PS: merci a vos com's c'est gentil :)

Chapitre 16 : Questions/Réponses

Dans la base sous-marine, le commandant Gerhard s'affairait au domaine qu'il haïssait le plus, la gestion. Affecter tel ou tel ordre a tel ou tel soldat l'ennuyait plus que tout, et pourtant il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Il était encore aigri par la décision du professeur par rapport à son fils. Celui ci avait rempli sa mission de manière pacifique, et « pacifique » n'était pas le meilleur adjectif pour qualifier le commandant. Il avait toujours haït Orb, l'alliance terrestre, et ZAFT. Des armées capables des pires atrocités mais qui n'avaient pu décider en deux grandes guerres celui qui soumettrait l'autre. C'est pourquoi, il les voulait tous à ses pieds. La conquête, la soif de victoire, vouloir devenir l'empereur de la terre, voilà l'idée folle que nourrissait Gerhard. Il aurait pu être accusé de posséder les mêmes idéaux que Patrick Zara et Gilbert Dullindal, mais il se refusait à penser de la sorte. Etre comparé aux deux anciens présidents de ZAFT qui avaient eu entre leur main toutes les meilleures cartes et qui avaient lamentablement échoué le dégoûtait plus que tout. Assis dans son bureau, de la paperasse dans les mains, son fils entra dans son bureau après voir brièvement tapé à la porte.

« Que veux-tu Squall ?

- J'aimerais te poser quelques questions.

- Quelles sont-elles ? »

Le silence se fit pesant, le jeune capitaine fixait son père, non sans une certaine appréhension.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu m'as mis dans cet internat de fou ? Pourquoi m'avoir éduqué de telle sorte a ce que je devienne une machine de guerre ? Pourquoi voulais-tu tant que je sois en mesure de battre l'ultime coordinateur ? Et surtout, pourquoi risquer la propre vie de ton fils ? J'aurais pu mourir à n'importe quel moment dans les épreuves, j'aurais pu rater un examen, foirer de quelques centièmes de secondes, et me retrouver avec tous les autres, une balle dans la tête. »

Le commandant inspira longuement. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il aurait droit a ce genre de reproches. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas l'âme d'un père, et celle qui l'avait « aidé » à concevoir son fils n'était qu'une passade dans sa vie. Il n'avait connu qu'une fois ce qu'on appelait l'amour, mais l'infidélité l'avait rappelé sur terre pour l'assommer un grand cou.

« C'est très simple. Je me considère comme ton père uniquement parce que tu possèdes le même sang que moi. Je n'ai pas envers toi le sentiment d'un père par rapport à son fils, ou en tout cas, pas dans l'esprit. C'est une sorte d'instinct je me reconnais en toi, je sais que tu es mon enfant car nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, cependant, quand j'ai voulu un enfant, j'avais dans l'idée de lui faire accomplir à tout prix ce que je ne pourrais peut être pas faire moi-même. Je t'ai vu comme le moyen de réaliser mes désirs et non comme le moyen de prolonger mon image, de faire perdurer ma lignée. En ce sens, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que j'ai agis de la sorte. »

Le fils inspira à son tour.

« Comment était maman ?

- Ta mère était très belle, très douce. Elle ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup a Linoa. Cependant, si belle, si intelligente soit une femme, elle a du mal a s'en tenir à un seul homme. Il faut qu'elle aille voir ailleurs quand elle s'ennuie.

- Tu généralise père. Linoa n'est pas de ce genre.

- Et comment le sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle est différente des autres ?

- Je le sais, je la connais depuis toujours.

- Cela ne suffira pas, tu verras bien par toi-même. Bref, n'avais-tu que ces questions ?

- Oui père. Et sinon ? Qu'allons nous faire pour Orb ? Allons nous encore l'attaquer ?

- Oui. Nous ne pourrons nous reposer qu'une fois les piliers de ce monde morts.

- Les piliers ?

- Lacus Clyne et Kira Yamato supportent la paix de ce monde a eux seuls. Ils ont été les facteurs qui ont décidé des deux dénouements des grandes guerres. Si on les tue, il n'y aura plus personne pour équilibrer l'alliance terrestre, Orb et ZAFT.

- Que vient faire Orb la-dedans ? Pourquoi attaquer le pays alors que notre but reste ces deux coordinateurs ?

- Orb sert d'arbitre entre Plant et la terre. Il les relie. Par delà l'amitié évident entre la présidente du conseil suprême de ZAFT et la représentante d'Orb, Lacus Clyne et Cagalli Yula Atha possèdent le plus grand pouvoir entre leurs mains. De plus, elles ont à leurs cotés les pilotes les plus talentueux de leur génération.

- Comment les battre alors ?

- J'y suis déjà arrivé une fois, les pouvoirs de l'Anarchy ainsi que l'avancée technologique de l'Atlantide nous permettrons de les vaincre sans problème.

- L'Atlantide ?

- La base sous-marine mobile dans laquelle tu te trouves. Elle a été nommée par rapport à cette vieille légende, ces terres perdues inondées par les océans que personne n'a jamais trouvés. Elle bouge de manière circulaire autour d'Orb pour éviter qu'ils ne nous repèrent. De cette façon, nous sommes une menace constante sans pour autant être localisable ou attaquable.

- Impressionnant… c'est bien pensé. Je n'aurais jamais deviné ça. Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle avait bougé quand nous sommes revenus ?

- Le pilotage automatique de l'Anarchy a pris le dessus. De cette manière tu ne peux savoir toi-même ou elle se trouve. Tout est géré par informatique. »

Squall se tût. Il réfléchissait. La conception d'une telle base ne devait pas dater d'hier. Ajouté à ça la construction… quelque chose clochait définitivement avec tout ça. Il sentait quelque chose au-dessus de tout ça. L'alliance terrestre n'avait rien a voir avec eux, ZAFT aussi était hors de soupçons, en ajoutant bien sur Orb… mais alors qui ? Une organisation secrète ? En même temps, pourquoi se préoccupait-il de ce genre de questions ? Il se devait d'obéir ses missions et rien de plus. On ne lui avait pas appris à penser par lui-même, mais a agir. Il exécuta un garde a vous devant son père et sortit. Ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre d'hôpital de Linoa, mais a sa grande surprise elle n'y était plus.

« Elle est sortie depuis ce matin et a intégré sa chambre personnelle. » Avait annoncé le médecin de la base. Arrivant près de la porte, il hésita. Il voulait la voir, oui, mais pour quelles raisons ? Il n'avait rien de spécial a lui dire. Il se détourna alors et il continua de marcher aléatoirement dans la base, lorsqu'une voix retentit dans la base.

« A tous les pilotes, rendez-vous dans la salle de briefing immédiatement. »

Il se précipita alors comme la voix le disait. En entrant, il trouva son père et Linoa en tenue de pilote ainsi que le professeur Gast qui, dos a un écran géant, montrait les divers objectifs de la mission.

« L'Eternal a été déplacé dans une des usines d'armements d'Orb. Il est sûrement en train d'être ravitaillé et ne tardera pas à repartir pour les Plants. Nous devons a tout prix le stopper. Une fois dans l'espace, ils seront hors de notre portée. Nous devons tuer Lacus Clyne cette fois ci pour sur !

- Comment allons nous faire si nous ne savons pas ou il se trouve ? Demanda Gerhard.

- Mettez Orb a feu et a sang, et faites la demande de voir Lacus Clyne, elle n'hésitera pas pour sauver le pays à se montrer, répondit calmement le professeur. Il y aura l'Anarchy piloté par le commandant Gerhard, ainsi que deux Strikes noirs pilotés par le capitaine Gerhard et le lieutenant Heartilly. »

Au son du nom « Gerhard » qui désignait Squall, Linoa eut une réaction de sursaut. Ainsi donc ils étaient de la même famille. Il n'était pas très difficile de dire qu'ils étaient père et fils a leur apparence, mais leurs caractères étaient solidement opposés. Elle n'y prêta cependant plus attention par la suite.

Lorsque les pilotes sortirent de la salle de briefing, le commandant regarda de travers les deux jeunes pilotes.

« Il n'y aura pas de solution pacifique ce coup ci, tachez de ne pas me gêner. »

Linoa effectua un garde a vous et disposa tandis que Squall n'avait rien répondu et la suivait. Le jeune homme suivit son amie jusqu'au cockpit du Strike noir. Elle entra s'assit au poste de pilotage et commença les différents réglages. Elle tomba cependant sur la moue de Squall qui ne semblait pas être d'accord.

« Tout se passera bien, numéro sept, tu me protégeras n'est ce pas ? Et puis je ne suis pas faible, j'ai été entraîné tout comme toi. Et puis tu sais… » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Squall l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Surprise, elle faillit effectuer un mouvement de recul, mais se laissa emporter et enlaça son compagnon. Une fois que les lèvres se séparèrent, Squall la regarda timidement, mais ajouta :

« Je sais que tu es forte, et je te protégerai jusqu'au bout, mais nous n'allons pas nous battre contre n'importe qui. L'ultime coordinateur dans son Freedom et son meilleur amis dans le Justice… nous allons nous battre contre des légendes, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils soient faible.

- Le commandant les à bien battu une fois, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas le faire à trois ?

- Mon père (il hésitait à dire ce mot) a profité de l'effet de surprise par rapport à l'Anarchy et au Dragoon system employé pour manœuvrer des strikes noirs. Orb a récupérer un Strike noir et un Anarchy depuis, ils ont du en apprendre énormément. Nous devrons être extrêmement attentifs. S'il te plait fais attention a toi. »

Il caressa les longs cheveux noirs de Linoa et descendit pour se rendre à son strike noir. Il monta, s'assit dans la cabine et trouva le fauteuil un peu plus robuste que celui de l'Anarchy. En même temps, les fauteuils n'étaient pas de série dans les Strikes noirs. Ceux ci avaient juste besoin d'un récepteur pour recevoir les ordres en temps normal. Malgré cette légère gêne, cette impression d'être dans une armure mobile bien moins puissante que lors de la dernière fois, il exécuta la mise a jour du système d'exploitation et le passa en mode manuel. Lorsqu'il entendit alors la voix de son père dans le cockpit, cette dernière annonça :

« Strike noir décollage ! Anarchy, décollage ! »

La dizaine d'armure mobile qui s'éleva dans l'usine fit trembler les murs de la base. La plate forme d'envol s'ouvrit et les géants de métal s'envolèrent. Squall remarqua alors qu'ils avaient décollé d'une sorte de sortie en grande partie recouverte d'eau, qui se referma et disparut dans l'océan quelques minutes après. L'ombre gigantesque qui transparaissait sur la surface de la mer s'évapora dans les profondeurs. En formation, les gundams filaient maintenant tout droit sur Orb. Qu'allait il advenir de cette bataille ? leur mission de tuer Lacus Clyne serait elle accomplie cette fois ? rien n'était prédestiné a l'avance.

PS : voilà, chapitre finit. Bon j'ai mis longtemps pour faire ce petit chapitre et j'en suis désolé, mais la je suis en vacance, ça ira mieux encore merci a tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires et qui suivent mon histoire, ça m'encourage beaucoup.

Chapitre 17 :

A Orb, il devait être un peu moins de quatorze heures. Kira, sur le pont de l'Eternal, accompagné de Lacus, regardait le rapatriement du Strike Freedom sur le vaisseau qui servait à le transporter originellement. Cependant, son regard sur l'armure mobile n'était plus aussi souriant qu'avant. Pour lui, elle devenait obsolète, bien qu'elle soit la meilleure de sa génération. Remarquant l'air crispé de son amant, Lacus l'interrogea :

« Qu'y a t-il Kira ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Ne répondant pas tout de suite, il prit le temps d'inspirer longuement, puis de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Rien de grave chérie. Vraiment. »

N'insistant pas, la présidente de ZAFT se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle savait que bien qu'elle l'ait rassuré la veille sur le bord de la plage, quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant, son incapacité à saisir l'origine de ce malaise la rendait perplexe. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui, néanmoins, il n'y avait entre eux aucune distance. Lacus était perdue dans ses pensées quand Kira se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et ajouta avant de partir :

« Désolé, je vais aller voir si l'arrimage du Freedom se passe bien. »

Kira n'avait jamais su mentir, et il n'avait pas appris depuis. Elle le laissa cependant partir, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait penser, peur qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler, peur d'être abandonné alors qu'elle lui devait tout.

Cagalli venait de terminer une réunion importante au conseil suprême d'Orb. Elle était éreintée, quand une bonne surprise l'attendait à la sortie. Athrun, habillé comme tous les jours, l'attendait un bouquet de rose a la main. La représentante d'Orb lui sauta alors au cou avant de le couvrir d'un baiser humide.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette surprise ?

-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on n'a pas déjeuner tous les deux, je voulais te faire cette petite surprise. Je sais que tu es prise par le temps, mais je ne veux pas que l'on néglige notre couple pour autant. »

Lui rendant son baiser, il lui tendit les roses avant de l'escorter à sa décapotable. Il démarra calmement et conduisit une bonne dizaine de minute le long des cotes. Il s'arrêta alors dans un coin peu fréquenté et sortit du coffre un panier avec une nappe.

« Nous allons nous installer ici.

-Tu as cuisiné ?

-Bien, oui, pour toi. Il rougit un peu.

-Tu sais faire la cuisine au moins ? Demanda t-elle d'un air ironique.

-Je me débrouille. Tu sais, quand ma mère est morte lors de la tragédie de la Bloody Valentine, comment crois-tu que je me suis nourris ? Tu imagines mon père me faire des Bentos ? »

Cagalli pouffa alors qu'elle imaginait le père d'Athrun en napperon. Ils s'assirent sur le bord de la mer, a quelques mètres des vagues et commencèrent à manger et a discuter sous un soleil éblouissant. Un petit vent venait rafraîchir une chaleur assez humide.

« Et donc ? La robe ? Tu l'as choisi ?

-Bien sur, tu verras, elle est magnifique. Lacus m'a aidé, on l'a fait faire par un grand couturier.

-Et bien tu t'en permets de ces choses, mademoiselle la représentante.

-Il le faut, le mariage sera retransmis à la télévision, il faut bien que l'on ait l'air magnifique quand même.

-Oui tu as raison, chérie. »

L'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe partout, cependant, un appel simultané fut envoyé aux pilotes de gundams et aux présidentes.

« Alerte ! Les gundams noirs et l'Anarchy reviennent, sortie de toutes les escouades de murasames, stoppez-les ! »

Serrant les poings, Athrun en avait plus qu'assez. Il appela vite fait Kira sur son portable, celui ci décrocha presque immédiatement :

« Je sais, j'ai entendu.

-Fais préparer le Justice pour moi, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Compris, je vais le mettre à jour avant de prendre le Freedom.

-Merci, j'arrive le plus vite possible, ne commet pas d'imprudences.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Kira sauta dans le vestiaire s'habilla en pilote, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir avec son casque a la main, Lacus l'attendait à la sortie l'air morose.

« Lacus, qu'y a t-il ?

-Promets-moi de revenir à mes cotés.

-Je te le promets, Lacus. »

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et se précipita vers le Justice. Il monta à bord, effectua les réglages rapidement et se jeta enfin dans le Freedom. Les voix des généraux résonnaient dans son cockpit.

« Ils arrivent, deux murasames hors d'état. Encerclez-les ! Nous vous envoyons du renfort, tenez le coup ! »

Kira respira un grand coup. Les mains sur ses commandes, il activa l'O.S du Strike Freedom. Tapotant vite fait sur le clavier, il changea deux paramètres avant de décoller. Il démarra enfin le réacteur nucléaire, et se crispa inhabituellement sur les commandes. Regardant l'écran comme s'il parlait à son armure mobile, il ajouta pour celle ci :

« Ne me fais pas défaut. »

attendant les paroles de la tour de décollage, l'opératrice annonça enfin :

« Strike Freedom, tous les feux sont au verts, vous pouvez décoller.

-Kira Yamato, Freedom, J'y vais ! »

Le géant de fer s'éleva à une vitesse anormalement élevée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Kira voulait pousser les capacités du Freedom au maximum. Il voulait sentir, encore une fois, la machine céder sous le poids de sa supériorité. Grimpant en altitude pour ne pas causer de dégâts a Orb, il accéléra de manière conséquente, atteignant le mur du son en peu de temps. En quelques minutes, il était déjà en mer avec en visuel les diverses explosions dues à l'escouade de murasame qui combattait contre l'ennemi. Alors que l'Anarchy allait abattre son troisième MS d'Orb, Le Freedom s'interposa. Ses fusils d'assauts dans chaque main, les ailes déployées, le Gundam semblait vouloir dire « vous n'irez pas plus loin. » Le commandant Gerhard établit aussitôt une connexion vers le pilote.

« Oh mais qui voilà ? M. Yamato ? Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Il semblerait que votre jouet ait été réparé. Allez vous pouvoir tenir plus longtemps ? J'en doute un peu. »

A sa grande surprise, Kira resta silencieux un moment, puis ajouta brièvement un :

« Trêve de bavardages, je vais vous envoyer dans les profondeurs de l'océan vous et votre machine de mort. Amenez-vous ! »

Squall, qui était dans un des Strikes noirs, avait entendu toute la conversation. Il eut du mal à croire que Kira ait répondu de cette manière, ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Son cockpit reçut l'ordre de ne pas bouger. Les Strikes noirs restèrent stationnaires tandis que le Freedom et l'Anarchy se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Kira dégaina les sabres lasers et se jeta sur son adversaire. L'Anarchy dégaina un sabre double et commença le combat. Il tenta d'asséner un violent coup sur la tête que Kira stoppa aussitôt avec un des réflecteurs. L'ultime coordinateur enchaîna alors en quelques secondes l'Anarchy. Suite a la première attaque, il coupa le double sabre du commandant Gerhard en deux, ce dernier recula instinctivement. Continuant dans sa lancée, l'ange de fer poussa ses propulseurs d'un seul trait, créant un effet de surprise. En effet, le Freedom fit un bond de quelques centaines de mètres en l'espace d'une seconde. Ayant laissé l'Anarchy sur place, sans le moindre mouvement, Kira l'acheva. Comme a son habitude, il détruisit la caméra principale située dans la tête des Gundams d'un revers de main, puis se chargea des armes, pour finir par les bras. L'Anarchy n'était plus rien, juste un tas de ferraille qui flottait encore grâce à ses propulseurs. Linoa et Squall, confinés dans leurs strikes noirs, étaient pétrifiés. Ils pensaient faire demi-tour pour rentrer avec l'Anarchy quand l'ultime coordinateur pointa ses fusils d'assaut sur le cockpit de l'Anarchy. Le commandant Gerhard, ouvrit son cockpit pour y voir plus clair, quand il se trouva nez a nez avec les canons. Il ouvrit les connections de communications et engagea la conversation :

« Tu veux me tuer ? Alors vas y fais-le ! Tant que tu hésiteras, je reviendrai sans cesse pour exécuter ma mission, je viendrai pour tuer celle que tu aimes, je viendrai pour réduire à feu et a sang le pays de ta sœur adorée. N'hésite pas, Freedom. Tu te bats pour la liberté, pour la justice, alors tue tous ceux qui t'empêcheront de mener à bien tes idéaux.

-Je ne fonctionne pas comme vous sur ces principes, mais depuis peu, ma patience a atteint ses limites. Il se peut que même mes belles paroles sur le fait de ne plus tuer personne deviennent vaines, face à de la pourriture telle que vous.

-Alors je serai celui qui te fera basculer, qui te transformera en ce que tu dois être, un tueur sanguinaire. Je suis honoré M. Yamato. L'ultime coordinateur qui était devenu le protecteur des humains, va en devenir l'exterminateur.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Il s'agit juste d'anéantir une menace qui pèse sur le pays ou je vis. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me battre contre ceux que j'aime, ou contre ceux qui désirent la paix.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je ne serai plus la pour le voir, mais je sais que ma mort ne sera pas inutile. Qu'attends-tu ? TUE-MOI ! SI TU NE LE FAIS PAS, JE REVIENDRAI POUR BUTER LA COORDINATRICE QUI TE SERT DE PETITE AMIE !

-NE PARLEZ PAS DE LACUS COMME CA ! »

La détente fut pressée, une vie fut volée. L'Anarchy vola en éclat ainsi que son pilote. Tous les Strikes noirs passèrent alors en pilotage manuel, et seuls ceux pilotés par Squall et Linoa restèrent en vol stationnaire tandis que les autres tombèrent à l'eau. Squall ouvrit une communication avec le Freedom et demanda d'un air paniqué :

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ???

-Rien qui ne mérite quelques réprimandes que ce soit, et surtout pas de la part d'un gosse.

-Tu as tué mon père !

-Le considérais-tu comme tel ?

-Non, mais quand bien même je le haïssais, ça ne te donnait pas le droit de le tuer.

-Il était sur un champs de bataille, il pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Laisser la vie sauve à ses adversaires leur permet de revenir plus tard avec la rage au ventre. Je ne ferais plus les mêmes erreurs du passé, plus jamais. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma manière de voir les choses, alors viens te mesurer à moi ! N'est ce pas pour ça que tu as été entraîné, Squall ? N'était-ce pas ton souhait le plus profond quand tu m'as aidé à m'évader ? AURAIS-TU PEUR DE MOI SQUALL GERHARD? PEUR DE CE QUE JE SUIS ? »

Le regard de Kira devenait livide. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, la haine se lisait sur son visage. Squall se souvint alors d'une histoire, ou plutôt d'un combat, ou le Strike et l'Aegis s'étaient battus à mort. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais Kira et Athrun avaient voulu s'entretuer. De la haine, a un tel degré d'intensité, comment Kira avait-il pu régresser à ce point ?

L'infinite Justice arriva. Athrun nota immédiatement la présence d'une épave dans l'eau, et en quelques secondes, il détermina qu'il s'agissait de l'Anarchy.

« Kira ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as tué le commandant Gerhard ?

-Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais bon sang Kira ! Que s'est-il passé la bas pour que tu en viennes à tuer comme avant ?? »

Le Justice s'était rapproché du Freedom et se tenait à ses cotés immobile au-dessus de l'océan. Soudain, l'ange de fer pointa une arme laser sur son amis de toujours.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler, Athrun. Ce n'est pas le moment de venir me prendre la tête pour une pauvre vie de soldat. Comme si un de plus pouvait faire la différence dans les centaines que nous avons pu tuer auparavant ! Ne me fais pas rire ! »

Le ton de Kira était cynique, blasé, mais en aucun cas compatissant. Athrun ne décela pas la moindre pitié dans la voix de son ami. Il se recula de quelques mètres. Bien qu'il ne crut pas Kira capable d'ouvrir le feu sur son cockpit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas le Kira qu'il connaissait, non, il avait changé.

« Kira, baisse cette arme. Tu as vaincu la menace qui pesait sur Orb, tu peux te détendre maintenant.

-Vaincu la menace ? Et cette base sous-marine mobile? Tu crois qu'elle va se détruire toute seule ? »

Squall sursauta. Ils étaient au courant pour l'Atlantide. Mais comment ?

« Kira, nous nous occuperons de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant dans l'immédiat, tu as déjà stoppé leur attaque sur Orb, c'est déjà bien et…

-tu as toujours été comme ça.

-Comment ?

-Te satisfaire du strict minimum ! comment peux-tu avancer en toujours te contentant de ce que tu as fait, sans jamais chercher à aller au-delà ? je ne comprendrais jamais cette manière de penser. »

Alors que les disputes allaient bon train, Kira et Athrun ne virent pas tout de suite une petite ombre qui grandissait dans l'océan. Cette ombre commença alors à prendre une ampleur phénoménale, et quand elle émergea de l'eau, des canons commencèrent à tirer. Des Gottfried, des Tahnauser, des armes de destructions puissantes et ce, en gage de tourelle devant l'énorme base qui venait de se découvrir devant eux. L'Atlantide attaquait avec toute sa puissance pour réduire à néant les deux légendaires armures mobiles.

Cependant, Kira et Athrun seront-ils assez puissants pour arrêter à eux deux une forteresse armée jusqu'au dents ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre :-P

Mot de l'auteur : je remarque que je suis pas mal lu, mais pourtant, très peu de personnes me donnent leurs avis sur l'histoire. Qu'est ce que je fais de bien ? Qu'est ce que je fais mal ? Aidez-moi :-) je compte sur vous pour m'aider à corriger les défauts de ma fanfic' car j'écris en grande partie pour vous

Chapitre 18 :

A présent que l'Atlantide venait de montrer le bout de son nez, Kira ne parlait plus a Athrun, il avait abaissé son arme et souriait. Les tirs de somations de la base firent quelque peu reculer le Freedom et le Justice, c'est alors qu'on entendit la voix du professeur Gast de par les haut-parleurs.

« Je demande l'arrêt immédiat des hostilités de vos deux armures mobiles. Rendez-vous sur le champs ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire abattre comme des chiens. Justice, Freedom, réfléchissez bien. Je ne ferai cette demande qu'une seule fois. »

A ces mots, toutes les tourelles de la base, plus d'une centaine, se tournèrent et verrouillèrent les deux amis. Aussitôt, l'ordinateur de bord du Strike Freedom passa en alerte rouge.

« Attention, une très grosse source d'énergie est dirigé vers cette unité avec une intention hostile. Balles à très haute vélocité. Position d'infériorité évidente, risque de destruction de l'unité avoisinant les quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent.

-Tais-toi un peu, tu ne dis que des bêtises, je vais te montrer si on va être détruit. Tu n'es qu'un ordinateur de bord, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Si on meurt, c'est que tu m'auras fait défaut.

-Ordres incompris.

-Désactivation de l'ordinateur de bord.

-Bien compris. »

« Kira ! nous ne pouvons pas nous battre dans ces conditions, l'armement de cette forteresse est gigantesque, jamais nous ne…

-Alors reste là à pleurer et laisse moi faire. »

Déverrouillant toutes les armes du Freedom, Kira poussa la manette de la propulsion a fond. Dépassant instantanément le mur du son, il se rapprocha à une vitesse fulgurante de son ennemi. N'étant qu'à quelques mètres de la base, il empêchait plus des deux tiers des tourelles de pouvoir le viser. Réduire l'angle du champ d'action était un principe de base. Il commença alors le ménage, tirant à tour de rôle avec le canon scylla, ses fusils d'assaut et les canons sur les hanches, le Freedom paraissait intouchable.

Le professeur Gast a l'intérieur de l'Atlantide commençait à perdre patience.

« Envoyez tous les Strikes noirs que nous possédons, que ces pilotes soient remis à leur place ! Qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne sont pas des Dieux ! Leurs arrogances me donnent des envies de massacre ! »

C'est alors qu'une gigantesque trappe s'ouvrit vers le milieu de l'Atlantide. Kira qui était encore en train de massacrer de la tourelle, ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation. Athrun quand a lui, jugea tout de suite ce qui se passait.

« Kira ! Gros problème en vue ! Et pas qu'un seul !

-Hum ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Décroche tout de suite, éloigne toi ou tu seras anéantis ! »

Comprenant que son ami ne plaisantait pas, le Freedom s'éleva dans les airs. Toisant la forteresse sous-marine, l'ultime coordinateur réalisa. Au tout début, on aurait pu croire à une nuée d'insecte, mais quand ce nuage noir se dispersa peu a peu, les deux pilotes comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir faire face à quelque chose d'une puissance phénoménale. Appréciant à la va vite, Kira estima le nombre d'armure mobile a plus d'une centaine, Athrun aurait dit plus. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de reculer.

« Je ne reculerai pas Athrun, hors de question que je laisse cette armée atteindre les cotes d'Orb. Si ça devait arriver, je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts qu'ils causeraient au pays.

-D'accord avec toi Kira, mais il nous faut appeler du monde.

-C'est déjà fait, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, en attendant, faisons leur face. »

C'était un combat perdu d'avance, tout du moins, c'est ce que n'importe qui aurait pensé en voyant cette scène. Pourtant, ce qui suivra restera comme l'un des batailles les plus impressionnantes de l'histoire de ce monde. Les deux pilotes chargèrent leurs armes de portée, comprenant que ça serait plus un combat au corps a corps.

« Maintenant Kira ! On ouvre le feu, on devrait en avoir pas mal !

-C'est partit ! »

Squall et Linoa s'étaient posé sur l'Atlantide, regardant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les deux pilotes, les yeux écarquillés, pouvaient admirer les deux légendes au combat.

Le Freedom ouvrit le feu avec toutes ses armes simultanément, fit mouche et répéta l'opération autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. Le Justice l'imita. Reculant autant qu'il le pouvait petit a petit, détruisant à chaque fois une bonne dizaine d'armures mobile, il en resta pourtant une bonne partie quand ils s'engagèrent dans le corps a corps. Athrun préféra dégainer le double sabrer laser en garde avec son bouclier tandis que Kira eut une préférence pour un sabre dans chaque main. Ce dernier se jeta dans la foule la rage au ventre.

« Jamais vous ne passerez ! Moi vivant, vous n'atteindrez jamais Orb ! »

L'ange d'acier déploya ses ailes et pour la première fois sur terre, il usa de sa vitesse maximale. Il l'avait testé, avait répété l'opération, et avait conclu qu'a part sur de longues distance, le réacteur nucléaire supportait aisément les accélérations soudaines. Fonçant dans le tas, il dévastait tout sur son passage. Les boulons sautaient, a chaque mouvement de sabre, c'était un Strike noir qui tombait. Squall tremblait, tenant fermement les commandes de son armure, la sueur coulait de son front a grosses goûtes. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une seconde pouvoir rivaliser avec lui ? Que devait-il faire maintenant ? N'était ce pas le bon moment pour partir vers Orb pour être en paix a tout jamais ?

Pendant cette réflexion, le combat faisait rage. Mais bien qu'en surnombre, l'Atlantide perdait peu a peu ces forces. Les armures mobiles, dernière génération de la deuxième grande guerre, n'étaient pas surclassé tant sur le plant du pilotage que sur le plan de la puissance. Dans son bureau, ayant face à lui une multitude d'écran d'où il pouvait contempler la scène sous tous ces angles, le professeur Gast suait à grosse goûte. Ou avait-il commis une erreur ? Tout était si illogique, si insensé. Le commandant Gerhard avait été descendu par Kira en moins de deux minutes, alors que la première fois ça avait été l'inverse. Comment les choses pouvaient basculer en si peu de temps ? Tapant du poing sur son bureau, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'apparition d'un faisceau face à lui. Une personne peu conventionnelle apparut face à lui. Aussitôt, Gast qui le reconnut se leva et effectua un signe bizarre.

« Détendez vous professeur Gast. Je ne suis pas la pour vous éliminer, mais pour vous aider.

-Comment ça ?

-Le roi en personne m'envoie pour me connecter aux dernières armures mobiles et rendre inoffensif son fils. Je vais prendre le contrôle du Dragoon system général et de l'intelligence artificielle qui gère en ce moment même les unités de Strikes noirs, et je vais les commander pour qu'elles soient moins vulnérables.

-C'est impossible il en reste encore plus d'une cinquantaine. Aucun humain n'est capable de ce genre de prouesse.

-Voyons professeur, je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous êtes sur terre, mais avez-vous oublié que nous ne sommes pas humains ? »

A ces mots, Gast n'en mena pas large. Il ne pipa pas un mot de plus et appela sa garde personnelle pour conduire cet individu auprès du Dragoon system général. La garde était nerveuse. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette personne. Portant un masque sombre, aucune couleur d'yeux ne semblait sortir des orifices prévus dans le masque, le reste du corps était recouvert par une longue cape noire, mais on pouvait largement dire qu'il n'avait rien d'inhumain. Semblant marcher sur deux jambes, il se tenait droit et avançait à la même allure que la garde personnelle de Gast. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du Dragoon system, le chef des gardes ouvrit la porte avec son passe et invita l'individu à entrer. Celui ci obtempéra sans dire quoi que ce soit. La porte se referma derrière lui. Se déshabillant pour entrer dans ce qui semblait être une piscine carrée, l'étranger se positionna au centre et se laissa couler. D'une profondeur d'environ trois mètres, l'eau, qui juste la semblait turquoise, vira au rouge vif, comme pour acquiescer d'un pacte qui venait d'être conclu entre le Système et lui. Aussitôt des milliers de fenêtres virtuelles s'ouvrirent en même temps dans son esprit. Et il vit par le biais d'un Strike noir le Freedom puis le Justice.

« De superbes machines de combats. Cependant, il me faut les endommager un peu. Vais je commencer par ton ami, ou par toi, Prince Kira ? »

Alors qu'a l'extérieur de l'Atlantide, le combat faisait rage, les armures mobiles adverses commencèrent à devenir plus fortes, plus organisées, plus ordonnées. Les deux pilotes remarquèrent le changement brutal dans leurs manières d'attaquer.

« Kira, tu as vu ? Elles ne nous attaquent qu'en groupe. Aucune d'elles ne semblent rien faire, quelqu'un en a pris les commandes ! »

Comprenant que son ami avait raison, le Freedom ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il rangea ses deux sabres et ressortit les deux fusils d'assauts laser. Il commença à tirer, mais la encore, l'attaque fut parée. Les strikes noirs, bien qu'équipé de déflecteurs, ne les avaient jamais utilisés jusqu'ici. L'intelligence artificielle devait être surchargée de temps de corps a déplacé. Mais une preuve supplémentaire vint s'ajouter aux autres, et la conclusion d'Athrun se révélait être la bonne. Kira acquiesça.

« Athrun, il faut nous y mettre à deux. Jamais on ne réussira sinon. Es-tu prêt a te battre jusqu'au bout ? Pour notre pays, pour nos femmes, pour notre liberté ?

-pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu connais la réponse ? Ironisa le chevalier ténébreux un sourire en coin. »

a présent cote a cote, ils faisaient feu de toute leur puissance. Ils commençaient à être encerclé, évitant tour a tour les coups de sabres lasers, les rayons ennemis, la situation devenait de plus en plus serrée. L'avantage qu'ils possédaient quelques instants auparavant, ils l'avaient perdu en quelques secondes. La bataille s'envenimait. Soudain, les Strikes noirs se regroupèrent et une personne masquée apparut sur l'écran digital de Kira. Noir comme le charbon, ne semblant pas possédé d'yeux, elle parla cependant a Kira d'une manière très douce.

« jeune prince, veuillez stopper le combat. Rendez vous, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

-jeune prince ? qui êtes vous ?

-je me nomme Folken. J'ai été engagé dans le but de vous ramener avec moi sain et sauf, même si pour cela, je peux employer tous les moyens dont je désire.

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Il serait plus judicieux d'en parler avec votre père.

-Mon père ? qu'a t-il a voir la dedans ?

-Je ne pense pas que vous pensiez à la même personne quand nous parlons de votre père. »

Kira fit tout de suite le rapprochement avec sa création en laboratoire.

« Mwu La Fraga Senior est décédé depuis bien longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille vraiment me voir, ou alors, vous voulez dire qu'il faut que j'aille le rejoindre dans la tombe ?

-je suis très embêté Kira. Vous n'avez donc aucun souvenir ? n'avez vous jamais eu de flash-back ? n'avez vous jamais compris quelle était le vrai but de votre création ? »

Athrun écoutait tant bien que mal, mais il ne comprenait pas plus que son ami. Kira quant a lui, réfléchissait autant que possible et quand bien même, il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Cet inconnus lui posait un sérieux casse tête.

« j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je suis désolé il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne.

-il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, Kira. Je possede tes capacités, je possede ton intelligence mais aussi ton visage. »

enlevant son masque, le jeune inconnus livra son secret. Etant le sosie de Kira, l'ultime coordinateur n'eut aucun mal a comprendre, et pourtant il ne voulait pas y croire.

« un frère jumeau ! c'est impossible !

-Et pourtant c'est bien vrai. Cependant, tu ne dois pas encore avoir réellement conscience de qui nous sommes issus, mais tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, je te demanderai de baisser les armes. Je suis celui qui contrôle les Strikes noirs, je n'ai fait que te tester jusqu'à maintenant. Si je m'y mets sérieusement, tu ne pourras me vaincre.

-Viens te battre face à moi au lieu de parler. Tu es dans ton bâtiment surarmé, tu ne ressens sûrement pas la même chose que ceux qui sont au front. Si tu me ressembles tant que ça, viens me faire rendre les armes toi-même.

-Tu n'es pas encore a mon niveau, Kira. Avec un Strike noir, je peux te démonter ton légendaire Freedom.

-Je t'attends. »

A ces paroles, un Strike noir se dégagea de la masse. Il avança doucement, pour se retrouver nez a nez avec l'ange d'acier. Les deux géants se faisaient face. Attendant un geste de l'ennemi, Kira attaque pourtant le premier.

Appuyant sur les réacteurs du Freedom au maximum d'un coup sec, il effectua un bond en avant d'une vitesse prodigieuse. Cependant, le coup qui avait parfaitement surpris le commandant Gerhard, ne déstabilisa pas cet inconnu. Le Strike noir recula un peu, puis feinta sur la droite pour finalement se décaler sur la gauche et attaqua le Freedom au sabre laser. Tandis que Kira contrait le coup, stoppant la lame de feu a quelques mètres de son bras mécanique, l'adversaire déploya les déflecteurs a pleine puissance, ce qui repoussa fortement le héros légendaire de Yakin Due, et bouleversa quelque peu l'électronique de l'armure mobile. Tourbillonnant dans tous les sens, Kira serrait les dents et réfléchissait au moyen de le battre.

Il stabilisa l'armure élargissant l'angle de ses ailes. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser bien longtemps que le Strike noir fonçait déjà sur lui. Il tenta de lui porter un coup direct a la tête, mais la réponse de Kira ne se fit pas attendre, le torse du Freedom plongea en arrière, et se faisant, les canons situés sur les hanches pivotèrent pour faire feu. Les tirs heurtèrent le châssis du gundam qui ouvrit le feu pour riposter, mais Kira avait déployé ses déflecteurs a pleine puissance.

Dans son cockpit, la tête baissée, il se crispa sur ses commandes. Dans un sursaut de haine, il passa en mode Seed. Il chargea instantanément le canon scylla placé sur le torse de son partenaire, visa le Strike noir qui ne voyait pas le coup venir, puisque caché par les déflecteurs, écarta ses bras et fit feu. Le puissant rayon traversa l'armure de part en part, ne laissant qu'un tas de ferraille a l'explosion de cette dernière.

« tu es meilleur que je ne pensais Kira. Tu maîtrises déjà une bonne partie de tes capacités. Je t'ai sous-estimé je dois l'avouer. Tu as gagné la bataille aujourd'hui. Nous nous retirons. Profite bien du répit que je t'offre, savoure tes derniers instants sur terre, car n'oublie pas une chose, tu n'es pas humain. »

il allait les poursuivre quand il fut prit de vertiges, Athrun eut le temps de rattraper le Freedom avant que ce dernier ne tombe à la mer. Le Justice toisa, impuissant, la forteresse sous-marine s'immerger à nouveau, jusqu'à disparaître totalement des bordures territoriales d'Orb. Kira s'était évanoui. L'ancien chevalier ténébreux de ZAFT vit arriver alors le Destiny, l'Akatsuki et l'Impulse.

« vous arrivez trop tard les gars, la fête est finie, nous rentrons. »

ils demandèrent des explications, mais Athrun coupa ses moyens de communication. Il avait entendu trop de choses pour avoir envie de faire un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé. Kira, pas humain ? oui, il savait déjà que Kira avait été crée en laboratoire pour être l'ultime coordinateur, mais en quoi était il différant d'un humain ? Athrun était perdu dans ces pensées, et retourna vers Orb. Ils avaient réussi à échapper au pire aujourd'hui, mais l'intuition du pilote du Justice ne lui prédisait rien de bon, tout ne faisait que commencer.

PS : voilà, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. J'ai eu du mal a écrire ce chapitre, car il m'a fallu inclure mon scénario dedans sans trop en dévoiler, mais en commençant à pointer la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Merci a Mi-chan et Yumichan06 pour leurs encouragements, ces derniers me vont droit au cœur n'en doutez pas. C'est grâce à vous et a vos commentaires que je continue d'écrire merci a tous.

Suite au prochain épisode ;)

Chapitre 19 :

Folken venait de sortir du Dragoon System. Il avait remis son masque, et s'était dirigé vers le bureau du professeur Gast. A son arrivée, celui-ci commença à vociférer :

« Mais vous êtes devenus fou ! Vous lui avez donné trop d'indices ! Et vous les avez laissé repartir vivant ! Votre père ne vous pardonnera jamais cet erreur !

-Allons, veuillez vous calmer professeur. Je n'ai rien dit de si transcendant. Pour vous, l'évidence saute au visage parce que vous êtes au courant, mais ça ne doit pas être si flagrant pour eux. Kira ne sait quasiment rien de sa création. Il ne connaît le but de celle ci. Il ne sera pas aussi simple de le prendre avec nous sans qu'il ne se rebelle. Soyons plus fins et faisons en sorte qu'il vienne de lui-même.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que c'est possible ? Avec Lacus Klein sur terre, l'ultime coordinateur n'abandonnera jamais celle qu'il aime.

-L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment dérisoire face à la destinée professeur. Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas compris, mais tôt ou tard, mes arguments et surtout, la suite des évènements va vous apprendre que j'ai raison. Kira possede un cœur bien plus sombre qu'il n'y paraît tout simplement parce que c'est sa nature cachée. Il faut lui révéler son visage obscur. Il sait qu'il est quelqu'un de spécial et l'a démontré plus d'une fois aux Plants ainsi qu'a la terre. »

Le professeur se tut, incapable de contrer les arguments de Folken. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se dérouler, mais il était plus que perplexe sur la venue de l'ultime coordinateur dans leur camp de son propre gré. Quel genre d'artifices Folken allait bien pouvoir utiliser pour ramener Kira ?

Pendant ce temps, a Orb, le Justice venait d'atterrir avec le Freedom. Kira fut emmené dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Les médecins ne décelèrent aucune blessure physique ni aucun traumatisme, cependant, Cagalli s'inquiéta, ainsi que Lacus. Alors que le quatuor habituel était réuni dans la chambre, devant un Kira allongé et inconscient, Lacus, caressant ses cheveux sentait quelque chose d'anormal.

« Il ne s'est jamais évanoui de la sorte. Depuis que je le connais, Kira n'a jamais été malade, n'a jamais eu de problème physique quel qu'il soit. Il possede une faculté de protection et de récupération que même les coordinateurs ne peuvent pas atteindre. Bien que j'ai lu tout le rapport sur sa création, il y a bien des points qui restent noirs sur sa naissance.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Cagalli.

-On ne connaît pas le père. Il y a bien un géniteur d'inscrit sur les rapports, mais en comparant les ADN's à l'insu de Kira on s'est rendu compte qu'ils ne correspondaient pas. De plus, les cellules semblent se développer anormalement dans son corps.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Athrun.

-Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer clairement, mais, de toute évidence, la ou même nous les coordinateurs stoppons notre développement cérébral et physique vers nos vingt ans, tout comme les naturels d'ailleurs, Kira n'a pas fini de s'améliorer alors qu'il va sur ses vingt quatre ans. Sa force physique, son intelligence, tout va en s'accroissant.

-L'intelligence ne se développe pas Lacus. Nous avons un certain QI a notre naissance, que nous travaillons plus ou moins facilement, ne veux-tu pas dire qu'il prend, petit a petit, conscience de ses facilités ?

-On pourrait le voir de cette façon Athrun. Mais ce que je peux te dire, ce que d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif, Kira est en train d'apprendre tout ce qui lui passe à porté de main. Il s'est spécialisé dans les armures mobiles à cause du contexte de la première guerre, mais sinon, il serait un expert en technologie a l'heure qu'il est.

-Ou veux-tu en venir ? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre tout ceci.

-Ce que je veux te dire Cagalli, c'est qu'il y a trop de choses que nous ne savons pas sur Kira. Il a beau être ton frère jumeau, il est évident que le travail génétique sur vous deux n'a pas été le même. Le sien a été bien plus poussé, et il suffit de le regarder pour voir qu'il n'est pas comme tout le monde, ce que je veux savoir maintenant, c'est le « pourquoi » de tout ça. J'ai la désagréable sensation que quelque chose de très important nous échappe alors qu'on l'a sous les yeux… »

Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. Kira était entouré de mystères. Athrun songea à ce que ce Folken avait dit « tu n'es pas humain. » Il garda pour lui cette phrase qui n'était pas dénué de sens. Oui, son ami n'était pas humain, il avait été crée génétiquement. On l'avait déjà traité de monstres contre-nature a plusieurs reprises, beaucoup l'enviait pour ses capacités. Il continuait de songer quand Athrun fut sortis de ses pensées par un docteur qui rentra dans la chambre.

« Mlle Athaa ? Etes vous prête ?

-Oui bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite, tu viens Athrun ? J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu peux venir aussi Lacus, Kira ne va pas disparaître comme ça.

-Ou allons-nous ? Demanda Athrun.

-Tu verras bien, c'est un secret. »

La suivant dans les couloirs, Athrun remarqua sur le visage de Lacus un petit sourire en coin.

« Toi, tu sais quelque chose. Elle te l'a dit n'est ce pas ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit, et il est très facile de savoir rien qu'en la regardant, mais vous les hommes, n'êtes pas très réceptifs a ce genre de chose. Il n'est pas donc pas anormal que tu ne saches pas, alors que tu dois en être la cause. »

Athrun avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas. Son esprit était encore sous le choc de la journée. Elle avait été riche en rebondissements, et il était épuisé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans une salle munie d'un scanner, il cru comprendre mais attendit confirmation.

« Mlle Athaa, veuillez vous allonger s'il vous plait. M. Zara, tournez-vous vers l'écran. »

Cagalli s'exécuta et découvrit quelque peu son ventre. Athrun se tourna vers l'écran et vit apparaître un embryon. Lacus sourit, elle avait vu juste. La représentante d'Orb annonça alors officiellement a son futur mari :

« Voilà chéri, je voulais te l'annoncer mais avec les différents évènements je n'ai pas vraiment pu. Je suis enceinte de deux semaines environ, ce qui nous ramène à ce fameux jour. Nous l'avons vraiment fait, mon cœur. »

Athrun posa le doigt sur l'écran et dessina le contour de son enfant. Il se tourna alors vers Cagalli et l'embrassa tendrement. il laissa sa main se balader sur le ventre de son amour avant d'ajouter :

« Je suis si content. Nous allons nous marier et aurons un enfant un peu après, c'est un bon timing.

-J'avoue que j'ai été pas mal sur ce coup-la, renchérit-elle. »

Tous deux rigolèrent. Lacus les laissa profiter de leur bonheur et s'éclipsa. Elle se promena pendant quelques minutes dans les couloirs et retourna dans vers la chambre de son amant. S'asseyant sur une chaise a coté de lui, elle ne pouvait que craindre le futur. Beaucoup trop d'imprévus étaient à l'horizon, comment pouvait-elle être sereine ? Elle appuya sa tête sur le bord du lit, ses deux bras croisés en dessous de cette dernière. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les réouvrit, elle se trouvait dans un monde différent. Il était paradisiaque, le ciel était bleu, l'herbe toujours aussi verte que dans son premier passage, le monde parfait de Kira était crée. En tenue d'Eve, la princesse des Plants avança lentement vers l'endroit ou tout semblait converger. Kira flottait dans les airs, lui aussi nu, recroquevillé comme un fœtus. Dos a lui, Lacus avançait à grand pas et quand elle l'atteignit, elle trouva un Kira en train de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Cependant, l'ultime coordinateur, celui dont elle avait l'air de parler comme d'une machine, celui la même pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, dans un sanglot assourdissant. Elle posa alors sa main sur sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Lacus…

-Kira, que se passe t-il ?

-Lacus, je… je… je ne me sens plus moi-même. Quelque chose de fort est en train de prendre le dessus sur ma volonté. Comment ai-je pu tuer à nouveau ? Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais enlever de vie à cause de mon pouvoir. Pourquoi Lacus ? Pourquoi ?

-Kira, tout ce que tu fais possede un sens. On peut trouver bons nombres de raisons, mais celle qui sera la plus juste, sera celle que tu possèdes dans ton cœur. Nous ne pouvons que te donner des excuses, des mensonges, des blasphèmes, toi seul peut réellement savoir ce qui se passe.

-Je suis moi, et pourtant, je suis celui qui me connaît le moins bien. Vous avez appris à me voir de différentes façons, et vous pouvez sûrement l'expliquer, mais moi ? Comment puis-je faire pour accuser mes actes ? Pour les justifier ? On me traite de monstre génétique, et je ne fais qu'affirmer ce que disent ces personnes. Comment je fais pour me regarder dans un miroir tous les matins ?

-Kira, tu n'es qu'une victime de la guerre des Hommes. Tu as fait le nécessaire pour protéger ceux que tu aimais, et…

-Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière ce genre d'excuses ! Combien de personnes me haïssent parce que j'ai tué celui qu'elles aimaient ! Des parents, des conjoints, des enfants, des amis, bon nombre de personnes veulent ma mort pour venger toutes celles que j'ai prises ! Comment pourrai-je leur en vouloir pour ça ? Pourquoi moi je suis vivant la ou d'autres ont péri ?

-Kira… je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions dans l'absolu, c'est impossible. Personne ne peut t'apporter de réponses, il s'est passé ce qui devait ce passer, tu ne peux pas retourner en arrière, et te ronger de remords ne les fera pas revenir, ou ne te rendra pas la vie plus simple. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais voulu vraiment les tuer, toutes ces personnes. »

Lacus se sentait désemparée. Kira semblait sombrer dans une tristesse infinie, et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'en sortir. Elle avait entendu le rapport d'Athrun sur ce qui s'était passé aux abords d'Orb. Kira avait pris une vie, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Le plus inquiétant dans tout ça est qu'il semblait être calme à ce moment-là, un meurtre de sang froid n'était pas comparable a l'état d'esprit d'un soldat sur un champs de bataille. La présidente de ZAFT et des Plants perdait peu a peu ses attaches avec celui qu'elle aimait… cependant, elle était loin d'être le genre de femme a perdre espoir ou a déprimer au moindre obstacle. Elle prit son amour dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

« Dis moi Kira, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Dis le moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai Lacus, comment pourrai je savoir ce qu'il me faut pour aller mieux ? Je suis rongé par le remord, c'est évident, et a part le temps, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me guérir. Mais le fait que tu sois ici avec moi, ça m'aide déjà beaucoup, merci. »

Kira hésitait à lui dire pour Folken. Un frère jumeau ? Qui pourrait croire à une telle sottise ? Pourtant il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. D'où venait il ? Pourquoi n'était il pas apparu plus tôt ? Tant de questions s'ajoutaient et toujours aucune réponse. Kira étreignait son âme sœur. Celle ci sentit la tristesse de son amant se déverser en elle, et bientôt, les larmes coulèrent aussi de ses joues. Comme si de part leur contact, ils ressentaient mutuellement leurs sentiments. Kira comprit que Lacus s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, qu'elle cherchait un moyen pour l'aider, tandis que Lacus vit la profondeur de la cicatrice de Kira. Elle revit tout ce qui s'était passé durant la première grande guerre. La petite fille qui lui avait donné une fleur en papier, il n'avait pas pu la sauver des lasers du Duel, il n'avait pas non plus pu sauver Frey des rayons provenant des Dragoons du Providence. Il voulait tant les protéger, mais au final, seuls des cadavres jonchaient sa route, seuls les morts lui rappelaient combien il était vivant, seule la faucheuse voulait partager sa peine.

Soudain, de part les souvenirs récents de sa bien aimée, Kira aperçu en Flash-back les images d'Athrun et de sa sœur. Elle était enceinte. Il était heureux pour eux, ils l'avaient mérité. Apres tant d'épreuves, ils goûtaient au bonheur de donner naissance a un enfant, et bientôt ils allaient se marier. Kira réalisa alors.

« Lacus ?

-Oui, Kira ?

-Veux-tu un enfant de moi ?

-Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? Tu connais déjà la réponse il me semble. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de donner naissance a notre enfant.

-Mais tu as beaucoup de travail, ton rôle de présidente est assez chargé et..

-Je me retirerai de mon poste, je démissionnerai pour l'élever. J'ai un énorme sens du devoir il est vrai, mais entre notre couple et mon ambition, celui qui est le plus important dans mon cœur ne fait aucun doute. Je t'aime par-dessus tout Kira, et chaque jour et chaque nuit que Dieu fait, je t'aime encore plus. Si un jour tu devais disparaître, je n'y survivrai pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais si je dois te le répéter encore et encore, il n'y a pas de problème, si c'est la seule manière dont je peux te prouver mon attachement pour toi, je le dirais encore et encore. »

Kira éclata en sanglot. Les larmes, roulant le long de ses joues, tombaient sur la poitrine de Lacus, cette dernière partageait cette joie, elle avait peur que Kira ne devienne insensible, mais elle se maudit alors d'avoir douté de lui. Comment l'être le plus sensible sur terre pouvait il passer d'un extrême a l'autre, cela paraissait inconcevable… mais rien n'est impossible… alors qu'ils se faisaient des câlins tout doux, un vent glacial souffla sur le jeune couple. En levant la tête, ils virent alors dans le ciel azur créé par Kira une sorte de vortex noir se former. Ne comprenant ce qui se passait, ils eurent rapidement la réponse a leurs interrogations. Une ombre mystérieuse descendit des cieux et se posa a quelques mètres d'eux. Kira le reconnut tout de suite, alors que Lacus n'en crut pas ses yeux. Folken avait pénétré l'univers de Kira.

« Bien le bonjour Kira Yamato et mademoiselle Lacus Klein. » Faisant une sorte de révérence devant le couple, il s'avança un peu.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Folken ?

-Ce que je veux ? Que tu nous rejoignes, que tu reviennes vers ta vraie famille.

-Pardon ?

-Tu le sais déjà, tu as été crée, seulement le pourquoi, comment et dans quel but, tu l'ignores encore. Tu penses avoir été crée par le professeur Hibiki sous les ordres de Mwu la Fraga Sénior, mais il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus de tout ça, ton véritable père, ton véritable géniteur. Tu ne le connais pas, mais lui te connaît très bien. Il n'a eu de cesse de te suivre tout au long de ta vie. Il t'a vu te battre lors des deux guerres et a été plus qu'heureux de voir que tu surclassais tous les humains de la terre ainsi que ceux de l'espace. Pourtant ton arme n'était pas au top. Le Freedom comme vous l'appelez est une armure mobile plus que dépassée. Nos « Frames » sont beaucoup plus rapides et puissantes, d'ailleurs, tu dois toi-même ressentir le manque de puissance de ton armure maintenant. »

Kira baissa les yeux alors que Lacus regardait le sosie de son amant parler. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Qui était cet homme ? Comment pouvait pénétrer l'univers de Kira aussi simplement ? Et pourtant toutes ces réponses se voyaient simplement sur son visage, ils étaient identiques. Un peu en retrait, la présidente de ZAFT fixait sérieusement Folken.

« Que se passe t-il Lacus Klein ? Je comprends que vous n'appréciez pas mes propos, mais sachez que c'est le destin de votre homme que de venir avec moi pour abattre les humains.

-Abattre les humains ?

-Oui, nous allons nous venger, et en même temps anéantir la race humaine. Ils n'ont que trop vécu en profitant de votre supériorité sur les autres. Ils ne sont guère plus évolué que les animaux sur leur planète, faisant de leur force une justice, et tuant leur semblable sans aucun remord quand ils le pensent nécessaire. En quoi les humains méritent-ils de vivre ?

-Et pourquoi je voudrais exterminer la race humaine ? Alors qu'ils m'ont accueilli jusqu'à présent. La femme que j'aime est humaine, ma sœur est humaine, mon meilleur ami est humain, es tu assez naïf pour croire que je vais te suivre ?

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, tu seras obligé. Tu vas remarquer ta faiblesse, tu vas comprendre à quel point tu es impuissant face à nous. Nous avons besoin de toi, et nous ne reculerons devant rien. »

A ces mots, il s'éleva dans les airs et disparu. Le jeune couple se regarda et ne réalisèrent pas tout fait l'importance de ces paroles. Se serrant mutuellement, les deux jeunes coordinateurs étaient plus désemparés qu'autre chose. Les mots de son frère jumeau résonnaient dans la tête de Kira. « Tu n'auras pas le choix ; nous avons besoin de toi » quel était le sens réel de tout ça ? Encore une fois, l'ultime coordinateur avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire pantin aux prises avec son destin. Ne pouvait-il pas aller contre la volonté des êtres supérieurs qui avaient décidé pour lui ?

Chapitre 20: Le départ.

Lacus avait quitté l'espace spirituel de Kira. Celui-ci voulait être seul, réfléchir. Quand Lacus lui avait demandé pour son réveil, il avait répondu de manière assez indécise « je ne sais pas, quand le moment viendra, vous pourrez compter sur moi. » Pourtant, cela faisait près de 2 semaines maintenant que l'ultime coordinateur était dans le coma. Les médecins d'Orb s'inquiétaient. Pouvait-il se réveiller ? Il n'avait aucune blessure physique, et pourtant, son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir se sortir de cet état comateux. Plus le temps passait et plus Lacus se souciait de cet état qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Que pouvait bien faire Kira en lui-même ?

Dans son esprit, dans son monde, Kira restait assis contre son arbre favori. Les plaines verdoyantes, le vent qui caressait son visage, l'océan bleue turquoise a perte de vue, c'était ce genre de vie qu'il aimait mener. Folken apparut alors a ses cotés. Kira ne fut pas surprit de cette intrusion et laissa son frère jumeau s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il ne sentait aucune intention hostile, il n'était pas la pour se battre.

« Je suis fatigué Kira. Cela fait près de cinquante ans que je me bas sur notre planète natale pour la défendre d'envahisseurs extraterrestres. Bien que nos Frames soient plus puissantes que vos armures mobiles, bien que notre technologie soit plus avancée, nous n'arriverons bientôt plus a contenir leur assaut.

-Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici dans ce cas-là ? En quoi pourrai-je changer le destin d'une planète entière ? Notre technologie est dépassée, alors a quoi bon attaquer Orb et la Terre ?

-J'ai voulu tester ta combativité.

-Pourquoi avoir tenté de tuer Lacus ?

-Nous avions peur que tu ne viennes pas avec nous à cause de cette femme, et nous avons eu raison. Elle est ce qui t'attache à la terre, tu ne trouves le répit nécessaire a tes combats que parce que tu l'as à tes cotés, cette femme est ton oxygène Kira.

-Je le sais bien.

-Viens avec moi Kira, c'est une demande de ton frère. Notre père le Roi nous attend la bas. Il espère beaucoup de toi a qui il a voulu donner une éducation terrienne, loin de ces combats meurtriers et incessants. Il n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu deviendrais le meilleur pilote d'armure mobile du système solaire. Pourtant quand il l'a appris, il était plutôt fier.

-Comment se nomme cette planète ?

-Azureus. Elle est semblable a la terre en tout point au niveau de l'écologie, mais notre civilisation n'a pas pris le même chemin guerrier que les terriens. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à nous battre.

-Pourtant tu viens de me dire que vos Frames sont plus puissantes et plus rapides que nos armures mobiles, comment cela aurait-il pu être possible sans des tests de valeurs ?

-Je t'ai dit que les Frames étaient meilleures en tout point, mais sur le papier. Nous avons, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, une grosse carence au niveau de l'expérience des combats. Rien qu'au niveau du Système d'Opération nous remarquons de grosses lacunes, tu pourrais nous aider sur beaucoup de points essentiels Kira.

-Combien de temps durerait le voyage ?

-Avec l'Atlantide nous y serions en quelques jours. Tu peux prendre qui tu veux avec toi, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur.

-Je vais y réfléchir Folken. Je vais en parler avec Lacus et mes amis.

-Merci Kira, tu sais ou nous trouver, je suppose, au pire des cas nous viendrons te chercher. »

A ces mots, le prince d'Azureus s'éleva encore une fois dans les airs et tout en enlevant son masque, donna à Kira l'un de ces sourires qui veulent dire « merci » du fond du cœur. L'ultime coordinateur le lui rendit et pensa « un ennemi hin ? Je ne crois pas… » cependant, qui étaient ces extraterrestres qui attaquaient la planète Azureus ? Dans quel but ? Tous ces détails trouveraient bientôt une réponse, mais pour cela, il devait prévenir ses amis. Il se concentra, et ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un bandage autour de la tête. Lacus était à ses cotés, elle dormait, appuyée sur le rebord du lit. Dans son sommeil, elle souriait, passant sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux, elle finit par se réveiller.

« Je suis la, chérie.

-Bienvenue mon amour. »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors comme si c'était leur première fois, un baiser humide et sincère. Lacus grimpa sur le lit et monta sur son amant. L'atmosphère devenait tendre, mais il était clair que la présidente d'Orb ne voulait pas que des baisers. Kira se leva, alla chercher ses vêtements et quitta l'hôpital avec Lacus main dans la main avant de rejoindre l'Eternal a vitesse grand V. arrivé au vaisseau, ils se jetèrent dans leur chambre, s'arrachèrent leur vêtement et firent l'amour d'une manière passionnée et un peu brutale. Ils s'étaient manqués. Peu de temps après, le téléphone de Kira sonna, sa sœur était au bout du fil :

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ??? DEPUIS QUAND TU PARS SANS RIEN DIRE ??? TU AS PENSE UNE MINUTE A LA PEUR QU'ON A EU ??? SALE PETIT FRERE ! »

Et elle raccrocha.

« Qui c'était ? Demanda Lacus.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Pourtant vu comme elle criait… c'était Cagalli, je pense qu'elle m'en veut d'être partis sans lui dire au revoir, ça l'a vexé. »

Lacus pouffa, serrant un oreiller contre elle, nue sous les draps, Kira eu une vision paradisiaque. Des images lui vinrent en tête, il vit Lacus plus mature, avec un enfant dans les bras, un garçon qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Une prémonition ? Un rêve ? Dans tous les cas, il se jeta sur la femme qu'il aimait pour lui refaire l'amour. Le fait de sentir qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un avait pour effet de l'apaiser, de le calmer, il ne voulait plus se détacher d'elle. Folken avait raison en tout point, c'était son oxygène. Cependant, il avait décidé de partir et de la laisser ici. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait la-bas et si Azureus devait être vaincu, il ne voulait pas que Lacus soit faite prisonnière ou soit tuée.

« Lacus, je dois te dire quelque chose, t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. »

Lui dévoilant tout sur son frère, sur la planète Azureus, et sur le souhait de Folken, Kira n'oblitéra aucun détail. La présidente de ZAFT resta coite, et quand elle comprit que son homme comptait partir en la laissant derrière, elle protesta :

« Je veux venir avec toi Kira, nous avons toujours été ensemble, je ne suis pas le genre de fille a t'attendre sagement pendant que tu te bas a l'autre bout de la galaxie !

-Je le sais bien Lacus, mais essaie de me comprendre, je ne veux impliquer personne d'autres, s'il devait se passer quelque chose de mal, je ne souhaite pas que vous soyez pris dedans. Comprends moi mon cœur, je t'en prie.

-Je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire Kira, mais toi, mets toi a ma place. Je vais te laisser partir sans savoir quand tu rentreras ? C'est au-dessus des mes forces.

-Folken m'a dit que l'on pourrait se contacter par vidéo et par message numérique. Il y aura un petit décalage du a la distance, mais nous serons en contact. »

Il du la convaincre patiemment, mais elle finit par céder. Elle boudait un peu, mais c'était surtout de l'inquiétude et de l'incertitude sur le futur. Elle voyait une vie bien calme avec lui, et il ne faisait que se plonger dans des conflits de plus en plus grands. Cet homme qui haïssait tant la guerre, l'attirait comme un aimant. Apres quelques discussions, Kira décida d'organiser un repas avec Athrun et Cagalli, afin de leur expliquer la situation, et surtout, de passer une soirée en compagnie de tous ceux qu'il aimait avant de quitter la terre et le système solaire.

Le soir se présenta, et les invités ne tardèrent pas. Athrun, dans un costume deux pièces, assez détendu, accompagné de sa future femme, arrivèrent aux portes de l'Eternal. Une table avait été installée sur le pont a l'arrière du vaisseau, ce qui donnait une superbe vue sur les eaux territoriales d'Orb. Des chandelles avaient été disposées, une nappe brodée ornait l'antique table de bois, un service porcelaine était de sortis, on se serait cru dans un restaurant trois étoiles. Etonnés de la préparation du repas, les quatres amis s'assirent autour de la table et commencèrent à discuter. En plein milieu d'une discussion animée, Shinn et Lunamaria entrèrent et furent surpris :

« Oh, désolé, nous ne savions pas que…commença Shinn.

-Vous avez déjà mangé ? Demandé Athrun.

-Non, pas encore, avoua le pilote du Destiny.

-Venez vous joindre à nous, il y a de place et je pense que Lacus en a trop fait, ajouta Kira.

-Moi ? J'en fais trop ?

-Oui chérie, ça t'arrive souvent.

-Et tu ne t'en plains pas quand nous sommes dans un lit il me semble. »

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Kira se tut devant le fou rire général. Cependant, Lacus lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait du boulot un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Shinn et Luna s'assirent autour de la table eux aussi et s'intégrèrent rapidement a la discussion. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, quand le dessert arriva. Kira quitta alors le ton enjoué qu'il avait jusque la, et pris un air sérieux qui en fit flippé plus d'un.

« Si je vous ai réuni ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement parce que je vous aime, mais aussi parce que vous allez me manquer. En effet, pour une période indéfinie, je vais devoir quitter la terre et le système solaire. »

Tous furent surpris de cette affirmation, cependant, avant qu'ils ne posent des question, Kira leur expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, notamment a propos de Folken, de la planète Azureus, de l'Atlantide. Shinn n'en crut pas un mot, Athrun resta abasourdis et Cagalli et Luna avaient les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites.

« Un frère jumeau de Kira, alors nous étions trois ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus que je n'en sais moi-même, Cagalli. Peut être même que nous sommes plus que ça. Apres tout, bien que nous ayons été portés par notre mère, il suffisait que les gènes modifiés soient les mêmes. Bref, de toute manière, j'ai décidé d'aller voir moi-même ce qui se passe la bas.

-Laisse moi venir avec toi Kira, demanda Athrun.

-Moi aussi je viens, renchérit Shinn.

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas venir. Merci de votre soutient, mais nous sommes les défenseurs de la paix, si nous partons tous les trois, qui protégera Orb ? Qui protégera les colonies ? Et puis, je ne peux pas vous dire exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je préférerai vous savoir ici a assurer la protection de la terre. »

Usant d'un discours pertinent, Kira réussi a convaincre tout le monde a bord de l'Eternal. Le repas se termina alors que l'ultime coordinateur annonça son départ pour le lendemain. Comprenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, ses amis ne lui reprochèrent rien. Il ne savait rien de lui-même, en savoir un peu plus sur ses origines lui ferait du bien. Il passa une dernière nuit d'amour avec sa princesse, et se leva tôt le matin. Il s'habilla en combinaison de pilote et monta à bord du Freedom. Un flash-back de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Il était seul avec Lacus sur le pont, regardant le coucher de soleil. Elle était triste, elle se retenait de pleurer. Kira sortit alors un écrin de sa poche et sortit une alliance dorée qu'il prit entre ses doigts avant de l'enfiler à l'annulaire gauche de Lacus. Celle-ci haussa le menton vers son amant, demandant quelque part une explication.

« Même si je suis loin, je serais toujours près de toi, si tu as besoin de moi j'accourrai. Cette alliance est le signe de nos fiançailles, de notre appartenance mutuelle, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, je n'aurais qu'une seule pensée, celle de revenir à tes cotés. D'ici la, attends moi et protége moi avec ton cœur, car sans toi, la haut, je ne prierai et ne combattrai que pour ton salut. »

Elle avait éclaté en sanglot devant une telle déclaration et s'était jeté dans ses bras. A présent, elle était sur le pont de commandement, regardant par vidéo interposé les dernières images de son amant. Athrun, Cagalli, Luna et Shinn se tenait sur le pont d'envol, juste au-dessus des tunnels de sortie des armures mobiles. Ils entendirent Lacus prendre le rôle de l'opératrice, elle annonça :

« Strike-Freedom, paré au décollage, reviens moi vite mon amour.

-Je te le promets mon ange, Kira Yamato, Freedom, j'y vais. »

L'ange d'acier légendaire s'éloignait d'Orb. La représentante du pays, la présidente de ZAFT, et ses amis les pilotes le regardèrent partir avec une sorte de mélancolie dans le regard. Celui qui était considéré comme le protecteur de la terre et de la paix venait de partir. Tous et toutes eurent une même pensée, « pourvu que tout se passe bien durant son absence. ». Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne savaient rien faire sans lui, mais disons que c'était le genre de personne a laisser un grand vide dans les esprits. Ce qui était certain, ce que tous attendraient son retour et lui assureraient alors que la terre était bien la planète ou il devait revenir.

Chapitre 21 : le voyage.

Volant à pleine vitesse, usant du réacteur nucléaire autant qu'il le pouvait, Kira s'éloignait le plus vite possible de l'Eternal. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour, de ne laisser personne, le choix de laisser Lacus sur terre avait été des plus dur, mais sa détermination a connaître ses origines avait été la plus forte. Le Freedom arriva près du point ou il y avait eu une énorme bataille auparavant. Il n'y avait plus aucune épave de Strike noir dans l'eau, l'armée d'Orb avait tout récupéré. Une pensée tilta Kira. Si leur technologie était plus puissante, pourquoi faire des armures mobiles se calquant sur le Strike et non pas construire leurs Frames ici ? Il se laissa penser que leur but de tuer Lacus n'était pas sérieux, mais que pourtant, le commandant Gerhard avait mis du cœur a l'ouvrage. Restant en vol stationnaire quelques minutes, il vit bientôt l'ombre massive apparaître. Celle-ci grandit à vu d'œil pour finalement émerger. L'Atlantide, énorme forteresse sous-marine, allait se transformer en vaisseau spatial. L'image de Folken apparut sur l'écran digital du Freedom.

« Bienvenue Kira, nous allons t'ouvrir le sas, tu pourras y faire pénétrer le Freedom par cet entrebâillement. Range-le dans le hangar destiné a cet effet. »

Il s'exécuta sans poser la moindre question. Une fois a l'intérieur, l'ultime coordinateur nota les détails qui lui avaient échappé la dernière fois, du a son envie pressante de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. La technologie a bord ne semblait sûrement pas terrienne. Des faisceaux de lumières parcouraient les gaines électriques, des diamants semblaient flotter dans les recoins sombres pour les illuminer de leurs éclats, non vraiment, ce vaisseau n'était pas terrien. Et pourtant, les Tahnausers et les Gotfrieds avaient été conçu par les terriens et les coordinateurs. Kira avait quitté le Freedom et l'avait verrouillé par précaution, ayant désactivé par la même occasion le réacteur nucléaire. Sortant du poste de pilotage, un groupe militaire tout de noir vêtu, vint à la rencontre du pilote, le salua en bonne et dû forme et demanda :

« Prince Kira, veuillez me suivre, j'ai ordre de vous escorter jusqu'au bureau du professeur Gast, il vous y attend en compagnie du prince Folken.

-Bien. »

Les gardes étaient armés, mais Kira pensa que c'était normal. Du temps ou il était prisonnier ici, jamais il n'avait vu ces hommes sans arme a feu. Pourtant, il se laissa douter « et si ? ». Qu'il soit sur de lui n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait affirmer. Il n'était pas au courant de tout, et bien qu'il avait été enthousiaste a l'idée de découvrir son véritable père et ses origines, il appréhendait le conflit qui opposait Azureus a son oppresseur. Il verrait bien en temps et en heures, mais pour l'instant, il devait juste tenir le coup. Il arriva devant le bureau, le garde toqua à la porte, ouvrit et fit signe à Kira d'entrer. Encore en tenue de pilote, il se trouva face au professeur Gast, assit profondément dans son fauteuil, les mains, entrelacées, tandis qu'a sa gauche se trouvait Squall accompagné de Linoa, et a sa droite, Folken.

Professeur Gast : « Bienvenue sur l'Atlantide, Kira Yamato. Je te prie de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire de mal. Tu dois trouver hypocrite mes excuses, mais elles sont réelles. Le roi d'Azureus ne m'avait envoyé à la base que pour collecter ton sang, déterminer ton ADN, et le comparer à celui du prince Folken. Je ne t'aurais pas tuer, mais je devais faire croire au commandant qu'il en serait ainsi, car j'ai utilisé sa haine de la race humaine pour le faire combattre. Bref, ne t'inquiète pas de ta sécurité ici, le prince a pu te convaincre de venir, tu pourras nous être d'une grande aide. Es tu au courant du conflit opposant les Azureusiens aux Hikariens ? »

Kira fit non de la tête.

« Azureus est une planète semblable a la terre sur beaucoup de points. L'atmosphère y est identique ainsi que la faune et la flore. Cependant, notre soleil se trouvant plus éloigné, les températures sont donc extremement froides, et nous devons notre survie uniquement aux progrès technologique de notre civilisation. En effet, en cent cinquante ans, notre peuple a dépassé les terriens qui n'ont accumulé leurs progrès significatifs il n'y a pas vingt ans. Détenteur maintenant de propulsions hyperespace, de canons à plasma et du déplacement instantané, nous avons tout pour vaincre, cependant…

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit l'origine du conflit.

-C'est vrai, les Hikariens sont en fait ceux qui ont sauvé notre peuple de l'éradication pure et simple. Nous étions à l'état de barbare, tous comme les humains il y a quelques milliers d'années. Mais ces humanoïdes sont arrivés dans un énorme vaisseau spatial il y a maintenant cent cinquante ans. Ils nous ont apportés, nourriture, savoir, technologie, culture, élevage, nous leur devons tout.

-Alors pourquoi se battre ?

-J'y viens. Ils sont restés dix ans a nous aider, puis d'un seul coup, ils sont partis. Nous laissant nous gérer nous même. Ils avaient établit un gouvernement démocratique, avec au sommet, une famille royale, les Kamisama's. »

« Kamisama Kira… cela lui faisait bizarre de connaître son vrai nom. Il préférait tout de même Yamato, cela faisait moins prétentieux a ses oreilles. »

-Si tout s'arrêtait ici, il n'y aurait rien à y redire. Suite au départ des Hikariens, nous avons développé nos propres technologies, nous avons fait nos propres avancées, et en dehors de tous soupçons, nous avons supplanté nos sauveurs. Alors que nous vivions heureux et que notre société était prospère, le vaisseau spatial des Hikariens revint, il y a plus de cinquante ans. Seulement, ce que nous ne savions pas a la base, c'est que ces extraterrestres humanoïdes se nourrissaient d'humains… leur vaisseau était en bien piteux état, du a un accrochage avec une petite météorite, semble t-il. Nous leur avons immédiatement proposé de réparer leur vaisseau, et de les accueillir comme nos invités, le temps qu'ils le désiraient. Notre peuple gardait en tête les anciens Hikariens, ce qui fut une énorme erreur. En effet, une fois amerrît à la planète, ceux ci tentèrent un coup d'état armé, qui échoua. Nous comprirent bien assez vite que le vaisseau n'était qu'une excuse, et qu'ils avaient tenté une colonisation forcée. Surpris de notre résistance, ils rebroussèrent chemin, et revinrent avec une flotte de croiseurs et de vaisseaux amiraux, il y a quelques dizaines d'années dans le but de nous anéantir, et depuis nous leur tenons tête. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Linoa et Squall découvraient eux aussi l'histoire de cette race. Folken continua.

« N'étant pas habitué à nous battre, nous avons du mettre en place une division d'armement, développer les Frames, des défenses, des abris ont été crée… à cause d'eux, notre planète a changé du tout au tout. Les gens vivent dans la peur, notre économie n'est plus basée que sur la militarisation des institutions, sur la fabrication d'armes, de vaisseaux, d'armures mobiles et de Frames.

-Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? En quoi puis-je changer votre destin ? Je ne suis qu'un être humain.

-Ce n'est pas le cas Kira, tu es bien plus que ça. Mais père te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir en temps et en heures. Pour l'instant va te reposer, le voyage risque d'être long. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta. Ses pas le dirigèrent inconsciemment vers la salle de contrôle des Strikes Noirs. Il vit le bain turquoise, éclairé par de l'intérieur. Le liquide mielleux ne bougeait pas, reflétant tout de même ses multiples réfractions lumineuses sur le plafond. Le sol était fait d'un carrelage vert foncé, tout autour, des tours, qui s'apparentaient à des ordinateurs surpuissants, ne cessaient de faire retentir leurs vombrissements sourd. Les quelques LEDS multicolores qui, sporadiquement, donnaient des signes de vie, créées une atmosphère magique. Cette pièce allait sans nul doute devenir sa préférée. S'asseyant au bord de l'eau, il ouvrit sa combinaison assez pour sortir le bras et toucher le liquide de ses doigts. La température était ambiante, elle avait un effet apaisant sur Kira. Toutes ces dernières semaines avaient été éreintantes, et son mental en avait pris un coup. Savoir d'où il venait l'aiderait peut être à mieux se contrôler, ou a comprendre tout du moins l'origine de ses pulsions meurtrières qui lui venaient de temps en temps. Folken entra dans la pièce, vêtu de sa toge noire habituelle.

« Tu aimes cette pièce n'est ce pas ?

-oui, elle est très reposante, on se sent…

-En sécurité. »

Folken avait finit la phrase de Kira en la complétant.

« pourquoi vais-je encore être obligé…

-De me battre ?

-oui…

-Parce que nous sommes les princes d'Azureus Kira. Nous nous devons d'être fort, nous nous devons donner espoir au peuple, nous nous devons de les protéger.

-J'ai ce même sentiment, mais seulement envers la terre. Quoiqu'il arrive dans mon cœur, elle restera la planète qui m'a accueilli, et la planète ou je devrai retourner, car c'est la qu'ils se trouvent, car c'est la qu'elle m'attend…

-Je comprends. »

Laissant Kira a sa mélancolie, Folken quitta la pièce et se trouva face à Squall et Linoa. « Pouvons le voir ?

-C'est comme vous le voulez, il est calme comme a son habitude, vous ne le dérangerez pas je pense. »

Le couple entra, Linoa tenait le bras de Squall, collé à lui, car elle n'avait jamais vu Kira en vrai.. Quand elle l'avait vu combattre dans son Strike-Freedom face au commandant Gerhard, elle avait n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois, et était surprise d'un tel contrôle d'une armure mobile, d'une telle vitesse, d'une telle rage. Puis ensuite, contre les Strikes Noirs et contre l'Atlantide, le tout avait été réunis à une incroyable puissance de feu. Comment n'avait il jamais pu être battu ? Shinn Asuka l'avait défait en Sibérie, mais les rapports objectifs indiqués la pression du pilote du Freedom, le fait que Kira ne voulait pas tuer Shinn, et qu'il devait protéger l'Archangel des forces de Zaft. Etant la seule armure mobile, c'était déjà exceptionnel qu'ils aient pu échapper au Minerva juste avec l'explosion des résidus nucléaire du Freedom. Pour elle, l'ultime coordinateur était un monstre de combat, un être surpuissant, mais en aucun cas une personne pouvant être si calme et si apaisante.

« Bonjour Kira, nous ne nous sommes pas revu depuis la dernière fois a Orb.

-Bonjour Squall et… ?

-Je m'appelle Linoa, Linoa Heartilly.

-Enchanté Linoa.

-Je voulais te demander une chose.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi avoir tué mon père ?

-Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner sur ce point la. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé en moi, je n'avais plus tuer personne de puis bien longtemps, et même si ton père n'était rien comparé a quelques psychopathes que j'ai enterrés, je pense qu'il a commis l'erreur de vouloir toucher aux choses qui me sont chères. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je n'aimais pas mon père. Pour lui je n'étais qu'un simple accident qu'il a utilisé pour créer un soldat de plus dans ses rangs. Je n'étais qu'un simple outil, en aucun cas son fils, alors, pourquoi devrai-je le considérer comme ma famille ?

-Tu as beau cacher ta peine elle est perceptible Squall, dans ces moments la, il vaut mieux pleurer tout ce que l'on a, plutôt que de le retenir en nous, ça ne donne jamais rien de bon. Tu auras beau dire, ton père, si cruelle, si égoïste soit-il, il reste ton père et celui qui t'a donné la vie. »

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui-même, et sortit sans aucun mot. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Squall serra les points, contracta ses muscles et serra les dents.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas numéro treize ?

-Il m'énerve, il m'énerve !

-Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien dit de méchant.

-Je le hais, car… il a toujours raison. »

A ces derniers mots, Squall ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Baissant la tête, il se serra contre Linoa, celle-ci le cajola alors, lui passa une main dans les cheveux, elle non plus ne put retenir ses larmes, mais de joie. Car, c'était un des rares moments qu'elle attendait, pouvoir être la pour celui qu'elle aimait, consoler celui qui avait toujours été la pour la protéger, pour l'encourager, pour parler avec elle. En lui rendant la pareille, elle se sentait mieux, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait rien lui devoir, mais parce qu'elle pouvait enfin tout partager avec lui.

Une secousse malmena tous les passagers de l'Atlantide, la voix de Folken retentit alors.

« Le vaisseau de l'Atlantide va décoller, nous allons nous décrocher de la base sous-marine et commencer notre ascension vers l'espace. Tous les passagers et les membres du personnel sont priés de retourner dans leur quartier. Kira Yamato est prié de se présenter sur le pont de commandement. »

l'ultime coordinateur se leva, attrapa son casque et se mît à courir en direction du pont. Arrivé non sans mal devant une porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit vers le haut. Kira déboucha sur un pont semblable a celui de l'Archangel. Des écrans étaient disposés de ci de la, des personnes s'occupaient de faire décoller l'engin, Folken se trouvait au poste de capitaine, le professeur Gast assis juste au-dessus de lui dans un autre fauteuil.

« Séparation de la base, maintenant, Atlantide décollage immédiat ! »

quelques secousses vinrent ponctuer l'ordre du professeur.

« pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Folken ?

-regarde Kira, ils sont venus pour toi je pense. »

Sur un des écrans, on pouvait apercevoir des armures mobiles en vol stationnaire, ainsi que l'Archangel derrière eux. Une multitude d'écran s'allumèrent, et les visages de ceux qu'ils chérissaient apparurent. Il y avait le Justice, le Destiny, le Gaia, et l'Akatsuki et quelques dizaines d'Astray. On aurait pu dire que le gros de l'armée d'Orb était présente. Tous au garde à vous, il entendit un « bonne chance » général. Sur l'écran apparut tour a tour, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, Murrue, Mwu, et enfin Cagalli et Lacus. A la vue de Cagalli, Folken sembla surpris, mais ne dit rien. La présidente de ZAFT parla à l'attention de Kira.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien mon cœur, je serai toujours près de toi, rien ne nous séparera !

-Je le sens bien, Lacus. Je reviendrai, sois en sur. »

Le vaisseau s'éleva dans les airs, de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître des moniteurs de tous ceux qui étaient venu voir partir le défenseur de la terre, le défenseur d'Orb. Il ne restait plus a présent que toute la fumée qu'avait relâché le vaisseau. La base, quant à elle, s'engouffra dans l'océan, on ne la vit plus réapparaître pendant un long moment.

Le vaisseau arriva dans l'espace en peu de temps. Ils passèrent devant les colonies, et devant les troupes de ZAFT. Ceux-ci rendaient aussi hommage au plus grand des héros durant la bataille de Yakin Due ainsi que pendant la deuxième grande guerre. A leurs yeux, il était le guerrier parfait qui s'était battu pour la paix, et avait empêché la destruction du monde de la main du président Dullindal. Passé ce cap, le professeur annonça :

« Nous allons passer en hyperespace, dans quelques secondes, soyez prêt à calculer les coordonnées pour arriver dans l'orbite d'Azureus.

-Bien professeur. »

Une gigantesque porte de lumière s'ouvrit alors devant l'Atlantide, et le vaisseau s'engouffra dedans a pleine vitesse. C'est alors que Kira découvrit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer, mais qu'il qualifiait déjà comme la plus belle chose dans l'univers. La carcasse de métal semblait flotter dans ce qui ressemblait à une gigantesque mer spatiale turquoise. Les étoiles n'étaient plus que des flashs de lumière, et le tunnel dans lequel ils se trouvaient était d'une limpidité à faire pâlir les plus beaux océans terriens.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Nous sommes passés en hyperespace. L'Atlantide voyage actuellement a la vitesse de la lumière. Cela rend le trajet plus court vers la planète, et surtout, on ne peut se faire attaquer dans cet espace-temps.

-Vous avez réussi à maîtriser les propulsions hyperespace ? mais alors, vos frames doivent être vraiment puissantes comparés à nos armures mobiles, même comparé au Freedom…

-En effet, acquiesça Folken. Les Strikes noirs ne sont qu'un mince échantillon de ce que nous sommes capables de faire. Cependant, ne crois pas que cette technologie ne soit qu'à nous, les Hikariens la possede aussi, bien que nous soyons en avance sur eux…

-Mais alors, que vais-je faire ? En quoi pourrai-je vous être utile ? Si le Freedom ne les touche pas, je serai un homme mort avant même de me battre.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Kira, nous avons tout prévu de ce coté la, tu sauras bien assez tôt. »

Se sentant tout a coup bien fatigué, Kira quitta le pont. Il avait en tête le visage de ses amis, le visage de Lacus. Alors qu'ils n'étaient partis que depuis quelques heures, il ressentait déjà de la nostalgie par rapport à la terre. Il l'aimait, tout comme il aimait les colonies, tout comme il aimait les humains. Il sacrifiait beaucoup de chose pour connaître ses origines, pour connaître son père. Quand il y pensa, il se dit alors « quel égoïste je fais » et c'était vrai. Mais il avait tellement vécu dans le but d'aider, dans le but de protéger, qu'un peu d'égocentrisme ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il arriva dans sa cabine, Folken avait fait inscrire son nom sur la porte. Il la déverrouilla, entra, se posa sur le lit, et s'endormit quelques minutes après, soupirant le nom de « Lacus » dans son sommeil.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il dormait, quand une alarme lui souhaita la bienvenu au réveil.

« attention, attention, nous allons être attaqué d'ici peu, tous a vos postes de combat. Kira Yamato est demandé sur le pont de commandement d'urgence. Je répète… »

le jeune coordinateur, assis dans son lit, encore a moitié dans les vapes, ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait. Cependant, il enfila rapidement sa combinaison et se rendit en toute hâte sur le pont. Une fois arrivé, il trouva son frère jumeau et le vieux Gast avec une mine grave et déconcertée.

« qu'est ce qui se passe Folken, professeur ?

-Kira ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as dormi trois jours !

-Trois jours, s'étonna Kira. Ce n'est pas le plus urgent, quelle est la situation ?

-Nos radars ont décelé la présence de Frames Hikariennes a nos trousses. Nous ne savons pas comment cela est possible, nous n'avons jamais eu à riposter en étant dans l'hyperespace, nous ne savions même pas cela capable.

-Que pouvons faire pour les arrêter ?

-Dans l'immédiat, le plus sage serrait de faire un arrêt dans l'espace pour les combattre et reprendre notre route. Mais, a part le Freedom, nous n'avons aucunes autres défenses mobiles. Les Strikes noirs sont tous restés dans la base sous-marine sur terre.

-Vous plaisantez ? pourquoi n'avoir pas pris plus de défenses alors que vous saviez votre planète en guerre ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est logiquement impossible d'attaquer quelque vaisseau que ce soit dans l'hyperespace. Je ne sais pas comment les Hikariens ont réussi ce petit tour, mais on peut être sur qu'ils nous ont dépassé sur ce point. Peux tu t'occuper d'eux ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais encore battu contre des Frames, je ne sais pas quelles sont leur mobilités, leurs formes, leurs vitesses, leurs puissances de feu. Je suis désavantagé par le manque de connaissance.

-Mais eux aussi le sont, ils ne connaissent pas le Freedom.

-Mais eux sont censés posséder une plus grande avancée technologique.

-Il marque un point, souligna Folken.

-Nous pourrons te renseigner d'avance quand nous aurons les unités en visuels, pour l'instant nous sommes autant dans l'inconnu que toi. Sortons de l'hyperespace pour le moment, nous nous défendrons par les canons du vaisseau en premier lieu, ils ne passeront pas nos boucliers avec des tirs de frames de toute manière, ajouta le professeur Gast.

-A l'attention du poste de pilotage, préparez-vous à sortir de l'hyperespace le plus tôt possible, chargez les canons au plasma, déployez les boucliers, ce sera un combat anti-frames.

-Bien prince Folken. »

Le vaisseau sortit alors de l'immense océan spatial dans lequel il baignait, il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait, mais l'immense champs de débris qu'ils découvrirent devant eux les firent frémir. Il était clair qu'il y avait eu une bataille ici, mais qui étaient les protagonistes ? cette question resta sans réponse. Le responsable du radar hurla alors :

« contact, dix frames de type Alpha, artillerie légère, faible protection, aucun bouclier déflecteur. »

Kira soupira de soulagement. Pour une première sortie dans cette galaxie, ça n'allait pas être un combat extrême. Il fit un signe affirmatif a Folken qui lui répondit de même. Se dépêchant d'atteindre son armure mobile, il croisa Linoa et Squall qui se dirigeait vers le pont de commandement.

« ou vas-tu ? une sortie ?

-oui, ceux sont des petites unités, les canons de l'Atlantide seront trop imprécis pour les toucher, je suppose. Ce n'est pas un danger majeur, je peux m'en charger seul. »

il entra dans le hangar, ouvrit le cockpit du Freedom et y pénétra. Il eut alors le souvenir que le Dragoon System n'avait pas été mis a jour depuis longtemps. Il n'avait combattu que sur terre, la ou l'atmosphère et la pesanteur ne lui permettait pas de s'en servir. Il appela le professeur Gast et lui expliqua en peu de temps :

« J'aurai besoin de quelques secondes de répit une fois dehors, je dois mettre à jour l'O.S des Dragoons.

-bien, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne te repéreront pas tout de suite, ils ne sont pas habitués aux sources de chaleur des armures mobiles terriennes. »

mettant a jour l'O.S principal du Freedom, le jeune coordinateur enfila son casque d'une main, tendit que l'autre courrait sur le clavier de maintenance. Une fois paré, ce dernier annonça :

« ouvrez moi le sas. Kira Yamato, Freedom, j'y vais ! »

Le poids du géant céda sous l'apesanteur, mais resta dans l'entrebâillement des portes. Déployant ses ailes dans le sas, Kira fit sortir les Dragoons de leur prison matérielle. Le clavier sauta instinctivement dans la cabine de pilotage, et les doigts du coordinateur ne perdirent pas une minute pour mettre à jour le système. Il entendait pendant ce temps les communications du pont de commandement.

« Cinq frames Alpha a douze heures, indigo, charlie, les cinq autres nous encerclent.

-Feu avec tous les canons, ne les laissez pas s'approcher ! »

quelques secondes plus tard, Kira annonçait :

« Je suis prêt, c'est parti ! »

L'ange de métal se propulsa hors du vaisseau, les yeux vert émeraude du Gundam s'illuminèrent et des lors, cela signifiait la fin de ses adversaires. L'ultime coordinateur verrouilla les ennemis présents a sa sortie, ils étaient trois. Il arma ses fusils lasers et fit feu. Les cibles explosèrent à l'impact.

« Rien ne change, ils ne sont pas plus solides, je peux les vaincre. »

Jusqu'à présent dans l'incertitude de savoir s'il allait gagner cette bataille, ses doutes s'écroulèrent comme un mur qui reçoit une roquette de plein fouet. Poussant la manette des propulsions, il ressentait enfin cette sensation de liberté, bien que les réacteurs du Freedom ne puissent pas suivre selon ses désirs. D'un coup sec, il tendit le bras vers l'avant, libérant toute la puissance des moteurs, et se retrouva face aux deux unités de la droite. Il y avait cinq unités sur le front, sur lesquelles, l'Atlantide déversait toute sa puissance de feu. Cependant, ils étaient agiles et filaient droit sur le vaisseau tirant a bout portant, ne causant pourtant que des dommages légers aux boucliers. Kira décida de s'occuper de ses opposants qui profitaient de la diversion, il dégaina le sabre et les trancha en deux sans qu'ils aient pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. Accélérant de manière très brusque à nouveau, il faisait face cette fois aux dernières unités Alpha. Cinq, une pour chaque canon. Il passa en mode SEED, verrouilla les cibles en mouvement, et fit feu de ses fusils lasers, et du canon scylla en même temps. L'explosion des ennemis ressemblait à un feu d'artifice, congratulant la première victoire évidente des Azureusiens. Néanmoins, l'issus des combats à venir seraient-elles toujours aussi, tous les protagonistes n'en étaient pas aussi certains. Le Freedom rentra au vaisseau, intact et fier. A son arrivée, Squall et Linoa l'attendaient.

« Tu as été génial Kira ! Tu es bien plus fort que lorsque tu t'es battu la première fois contre mon père. Comment fais-tu ?

-Non, Squall, je n'ai pas été meilleur, en aucun cas. Ce sont eux qui étaient faibles, ils n'ont pas réagis à mon armure mobile, je suis assez dubitatif a ce sujet. »

Leur conversation fut coupée, Folken appelait son frère sur le pont de commandement. Ouvrant quelque peu sa combinaison tout en s'y dirigeant, Kira nota que son corps avait beaucoup transpiré. Il se sentait épuisé, alors qu'il n'avait combattu que peu de temps. Les accélérations maximales du Freedom n'étaient pas si faibles que ça, et alors que le couple de terriens surentraîné avançait, le jeune homme regarda son armure mobile avec un sourire.

« Désolé d'avoir été si arrogant, pensa t-il. Tu ne me brides pas du tout, c'est moi qui dois me surpasser pour être capable de t'utiliser pleinement. »

Face au professeur et à Folken, Kira racontait sa sortie dans l'espace et ses impressions sur le combat, trop facile a son goût, décidément, quelque d'anormal s'était produit à ses yeux. Le professeur acquiesça :

« Je pense qu'ils ne t'ont même pas détecté.

-Comment ça ?

-Les radars terriens détectent les armures mobiles ou les vaisseaux par leur source de chaleur, ce qui est un moyen extremement efficace quand l'ennemi utilise les propulsions appropriées. En d'autres termes, comme notre technologie n'est pas que plus avancée, mais diffère aussi, ils ont été incapables de déterminer la source d'émission du Freedom, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve comment détecter le réacteur nucléaire.

-Je vois. En attendant, nous pourrons profiter de cet avantage. Mais n'en abusons pas contre des unités de ce genre, il me faut cet avantage si je dois me battre contre des adversaires plus coriaces. Je suis désavantagé par l'ignorance de leurs unités, je balancerai par le secret de mon unité.

-Si tu veux te renseigner sur leurs frames, je pourrai te fournir une documentation complète. Nous avons tout ce qui faut sur Azureus.

-J'accepte volontiers, quelques rapports de combat ne me feront pas de mal, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de bons livres de chevet. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, l'ultime coordinateur sourit.

« Bien nous allons retourner en hyperespace, préparez-vous !

-Bien monsieur.

-Nous y serons dans quelques heures a cette vitesse, je ne pense pas que nous risquions une autre attaque Kira, tu peux aller te reposer.

-Et au pire des cas, vous me réveillez avec une alarme, c'est ça ?

-Exactement, ajouta son frère sadiquement. »

Il s'endormit presque instantanément. Ses muscles, une fois relâché, lui firent ressentir la douleur d'avoir joué a dieu. Il n'en était pas un, et son corps, bien que résistant, restait celui d'un coordinateur. Depuis le début, il ne cessait de dénigrer les capacités du Freedom, mais si l'armure mobile pouvait parler, Kira était certain qu'aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui se moquerait de ses faibles capacités. Heureusement pour lui, seul l'I.A pouvait s'exprimer, mais jamais encore, elle n'avait énoncé des phrases très abouties, elle n'était pas au point. La seule qualité que cette dernière possédait, était le timbre de voix de Lacus, ainsi, il avait l'impression qu'elle était là, avec lui. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour elle.

« Lacus tu me manques… »

Quelques heures plus tard, Kira s'était réveillé, le vaisseau venait de sortir de l'hyperespace, et d'atteindre la planète Azureus. Le jeune homme put constater qu'elle ressemblait trait pour trait a la terre, a la différence près que les continents n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes.

« Nous sommes rentrés, annonça Folken.

-Je suis enfin chez moi, répliqua Kira. »

PS : désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps, mais j'étais pas mal occupé et je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration. Je me suis rattrapé, je l'espère, avec ce chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, amusez-vous bien, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire

Lucyfer

Chapitre 22 :

Elle était la, bleue, tout comme la terre. Les océans remplissaient la quasi-totalité de la planète. Le vaisseau venait de sortir de l'hyperespace, et même s'ils se trouvaient à des milliers de kilomètres de la terre, dehors, le fond qu'offraient les étoiles dans l'obscurité de l'espace était le même. Kira sourit à cette idée, cette pensée que les mondes, bien que très éloignés entre eux, se ressemblent étrangement. Il était coutume de dire « le monde est petit, l'univers est vaste », mais en ce cas précis, il n'en était rien, « la galaxie, l'univers est minuscule » fut la phrase que le coordinateur retint. Cependant, cela ne lui suffisait pas réellement a vouloir protéger cette planète, même si ses origines s'y trouvaient. Il lui fallait une autre raison, plus forte encore, une détermination sans faille, sans ça, il ne pourrait pas combattre à son aise et avec ses pleines capacités. La motivation faisait beaucoup dans une guerre, bien plus que le nombre ou que l'armement, bien qu'ils tiennent quand même une place importante.

L'Atlantide se rapprochait de l'atmosphère d'Azureus, Kira entendit les communications du quartier général de l'armée.

« Bienvenue chez vous Atlantide, vous avez l'autorisation de rentrer dans l'atmosphère, dirigez votre descente vers la base de Spica. Le roi Kamisama souhaite que vous le rencontriez aussitôt. Une escorte est déjà prévue. Avez-vous remplis votre mission ? Le prince Kira se trouve t-il avec vous ?

Oui, il est là. Vous pouvez annoncer à mon père que son deuxième fils rentre avec nous.

Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas. Félicitation Atlantide, le roi vous couvrira d'honneur et de gloire.

Sauvons d'abord notre planète, nous verrons cela ensuite. »

Décidément bien terre a terre, Folken avait refroidi son interlocuteur. Puis il se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit.

« Ta réputation te précède, mais il serait bon que tout le monde garde la tête froide, tu seras un leader, mais tu ne détruiras pas a toi tout seul l'ennemi, si puissant sois-tu.

je ne suis pas Dieu et tu le sais, je ne fais pas exploser une flotte entière en claquant des doigts…

Ce sera bientôt le cas, Kira. »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le jumeau tourna les talons disparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du pont de commandement. « Que veut-il bien dire par la ? » Et alors que l'Atlantide descendait de plus en plus, le jeune coordinateur, un œil sur le paysage, ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette planète vraiment merveilleuse. Les similitudes avec la terre n'étaient plus a faire, mais, elle avait quelque chose en plus. Le professeur Gast qui sembla lire les pensées de Kira le coupa :

« Les Hikariens nous ont apporté leur technologie alors que notre civilisation n'en était qu'à ses débuts. Ce faisant, ils nous ont évité les erreurs que les humains ont pu commettre dans leur histoire. Notre planète n'est pas polluée, elle n'est pas ravagée dans sa faune ni dans sa flore, et les Azureusiens ne se sont jamais fait la guerre entre eux. Notre espace a donc été totalement préservé.

Vous êtes chanceux, ils vous ont empêché de paraître honteux devant votre Dieu, nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant.

Chanceux ? S'ils étaient vraiment venus nous aider, pourquoi reviendraient-ils aujourd'hui pour nous anéantir ?

Je ne sais pas, mais il faudrait savoir, la source de ce conflit reste pour moi des plus obscurs… »

Arrivé au sol, dans la base de Spica, le trio de tête en sortant fut accompagné d'une escouade des forces spéciales. Ils furent immédiatement conduit au parlement ou se trouvaient le roi et les conseillers. Le bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient, arrondie d'un dôme bleue turquoise, le reste d'un blanc immaculé de style gothique et grecque, donnait un ensemble homogène. Les portes de la même couleur que le dôme, s'ouvrirent automatiquement à l'approche de Kira, Folken et du professeur Gast. Folken portait pour l'occasion un vêtement spécial faisant ressortir son statut de prince, le professeur ne quittait jamais sa blouse blanche, quant a Kira, il était resté vêtu de sa combinaison de pilote. Même si ça n'était pas son but, a son entrée dans le parlement, les gardes, les secrétaires, les hommes politiques, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent dans les couloirs, tout le monde reconnut en lui celui qu'ils attendaient, de par son identique visage avec Folken. Certains étaient dubitatif, d'autres complètement conquis, alors que d'autres le méprisaient déjà. Il faut dire que le jeune coordinateur possédait un charisme étonnant.

Les trois voyageurs passèrent plusieurs « sas » dans lesquels on vérifiait leurs identités a l'aide de leurs empreintes digitales. Evidemment, Folken passait le premier et usait de son autorité royale, laissant la paperasse pour les gardes. Apres quelques couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin devant ce qui semblait être une énorme porte de marbre blanc, dans laquelle était sculpté un logo, sûrement le symbole de la planète, du peuple, pensa Kira. Lorsque cette dernière daigna s'ouvrir dans un vacarme assourdissant, les trois hommes découvrirent une centaine de personnes, toutes habillées dans la même tenue que Folken, mais de différentes couleurs. Ce vêtement devait être un signe de puissance politique, et les couleurs devaient être des grades. La pièce était formée en hémicycle, ressemblant à s'y méprendre, a une sale de réunion de parlement.

En face d'eux se trouvait un homme, assez grand, mais ce qui surpris le plus Kira fut qu'il pût instinctivement deviner que ce dernier était son père. Son visage était le sien, avec trente ans de plus. Les cheveux longs, descendant jusque dans le dos, une tunique d'un blanc très pur, le regard a la fois sévère mais doux, le coordinateur resta figé quelques secondes.

L'un des soldats de l'escorte présenta :

« Voici le professeur Gast, commandant de l'Atlantide, en compagnie des princes Folken et Kira Kamisama. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, alors que le roi tapa avec un petit marteau sur le pupitre, lequel était en hauteur.

« Bienvenus à vous, mes enfants. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été très long, et qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé. Et… »

le professeur le coupa :

« Majesté, s'il vous plait, veuillez ajourner la réunion du parlement, il faudrait que je discute avec vous de choses importantes. »

Le ton était sérieux, et le roi sembla comprendre immédiatement l'ampleur de la demande du professeur.

« Très bien, je déclare la réunion d'aujourd'hui terminée, nous examinerons le reste la prochaine fois. »

Les ministres se levèrent, suivis de tous les députés, et quittèrent en groupe l'hémicycle. En quelques minutes, seuls les intéressés demeuraient sur place.

« Qu'y a t-il professeur ?

Il n'y a plus personne, tu peux m'appeler Ein comme tu le fais toujours. Bref, Hibiki, nous avons été victime d'une découverte surprenante, nous avons été attaqués par les Hikariens alors que l'Atlantide se trouvaient en hyperespace. »

Les yeux du roi s'écarquillèrent.

« Comment cela est-ce possible ? quand un vaisseau passe dans une fenêtre d'hyperespace …

Seul ce vaisseau est soumis à cette vitesse, et il tiendrait du génie de deviner ses coordonnées sans avoir vu le point d'entrée et de connaître à l'avance le point de sortie. Je sais, nous sommes tous deux les détenteurs de cette théorie, mais je suis bien sur de ce que j'avance, les Hikariens ont fait un bon technologique bien supérieur au notre. Heureusement que Kira était la, sinon nous étions morts. »

Le roi jaugea son deuxième fils pour la première fois. Parlant comme si ce dernier n'était pas présent, le roi continua :

« Est-il fort ?

Il nous a débarrassé de nos ennemis en un rien de temps, il est un excellent guerrier, bien que tu ne l'ais pas disposé à cela. Il eut pourtant été facile de prévoir que les humains n'arrêtent pas de se battre, surtout depuis que leur évolution s'est scindée en deux… »

Kira remarqua que son père baissait les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il se sentait responsable.

« Bref, Kira sera sans doute capable de prouesses tout comme son frère. Il ne déméritera pas a la famille Kamisama.

il vaudrait mieux, après tous les efforts que nous avons mis à construire un Orbital Frame rien que pour lui…

Orbital Frame ? S'étonna Kira.

C'est une surprise, acquiesça Folken, tu l'auras bientôt, des que nous te présenterons au peuple Azureusien.

Me présenter ?

Oui il y aura une sorte de soirée en ton honneur ce soir, en l'honneur du prince Kira, de retour parmi les siens. »

A moitié surpris, Kira n'osa pas protester. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, mais il sentait bien que ce soir, il ne pourrait pas en rechaper. Avant même que Kira n'ait pu lui poser quelques questions, le roi sorti en compagnie du professeur Gast. Ils discutaient tout deux de l'attaque qui avaient eu lieu a bord de l'Atlantide durant le voyage entre la terre et Azureus. De toute évidence, ça avait été un vrai choc, car le professeur n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette découverte.

Folken tira discrètement son frère par le bras « je vais te faire visiter la ville et tes appartements. Tu vas d'abord aller te changer, car te balader comme ça en ville risque d'attirer beaucoup trop de regards, déjà que nous serons pointés du doigt, je ne tiens pas à créer une émeute.

Montrer du doigt ? Pourquoi ça ?

Voyons, ne sois pas naïf, je suis le prince d'Azureus, crois-tu vraiment que les gens ne vont pas remarquer que tu es mon frère jumeau ? Nous possédons le même visage, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, les gens comprendront de suite qui tu es.

Ne t'en fais, ajouta Kira, j'ai amené des vêtements pas trop voyants qui peuvent cacher une partie du visage, si j'ajoute à ça des lunettes de soleil, on ne me reconnaîtra pas facilement.

Aurais-tu honte d'être mon frère ?

Aucunement Folken, je n'aime simplement pas ce statut de Prince, je ne suis pas quelqu'un fait pour les soirées mondaines, je ne trouve ma place que dans un endroit tranquille, avec Lacus.

Ou sur les champs de batailles, il me semble que vous avez combattu ensemble pendant les deux guerres, c'est d'ailleurs pendant celles-ci que vous vous êtes rencontrés, quelque part, tu leur en es reconnaissant.

Même si j'ai trouvé mon bonheur durant ces guerres, je préférerai qu'elle n'ait pas eu lieu. Trop de personnes ont souffert ou sont mortes, j'aimerai éviter que cela ne se reproduise ici.

Tu es bien l'ange gardien qu'on attendait Kira, une telle manière de penser sera bénéfique pour notre peuple, et même si tu n'aimes pas que l'on te regarde, tout notre peuple aura les yeux fixés sur celui qui est la pour les sauver.

Je ne suis rien de tel, n'enjolive pas les choses, je ne suis venu ici que pour connaître mes origines, vous aider est une des choses que je peux faire, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, je réglerai ce conflit par le dialogue si je le peux.

Si tu penses réussir, tu te fais des idées, mais tu le sauras quand tu auras vu une bataille contre les Hikariens. Sur ce, allons nous changer les idées, nous avons du temps avant la soirée prévu pour toi. »

Folken dirigea son frère le long des couloirs jusqu'à sortir du parlement. Le prince appela une sorte de taxi, une voiture jaune, sans roue, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol et qui ne semblait pas polluer l'atmosphère. L'avancée technologique des Hikariens avait vraiment sauvegardé la planète Azureus de toutes les erreurs qu'ils pouvaient commettre. Kira se demandait encore la raison de ce conflit.

Arrivé devant un bâtiment ressemblant à un immeuble terrien classique cependant d'une certaine hauteur, ils descendirent du véhicule et entrèrent dans ce dernier. Le hall était immense, fait avec des matériaux comme du marbre, du bois, de la pierre. L'ultime coordinateur n'était vraiment pas dépaysé. Il se demandait ou était vraiment l'avancée technologique des Azureusiens. Car de tout ce qu'il voyait, rien ne lui paraissait vraiment différent de la terre. Ils grimpèrent dans un ascenseur, et les étages défilaient, s'arrêtant finalement au cinquantième étage, le dernier. Sortant de l'écrin de fer, ils marchèrent quelques pas et arrivèrent dans une chambre plutôt modeste, un lit simple et quelques meubles servaient de mobilier. La baie vitrer donnait une vue plongeante sur l'ensemble de la ville, et la, Kira comprit.

L'architecture de la ville donnait une impression de perfection. Rien ne semblait avoir été fait au hasard, rien n'avait été modifié, et rien ne semblait en chantier. Le moindre pont au-dessus d'un cours d'eau, le moindre arbre, chaque centimètres paraissaient avoir fait l'objet d'une centaine de réunion quant a son aménagement. Kira ne put retenir un « magnifique ». Folken sourit et lui montra ses valises qui avaient été déposé sur le lit.

« Je les ai fait amener spécialement pour toi. Mets quelque chose d'assez classique pour l'instant, nous pourrons nous changer plus tard avant d'aller à la soirée. »

Kira obtempéra et choisit de mettre un jean, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche très simple. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et allèrent se balader en ville. Folken lui montra quelques boutiques, mais ce qui intéressa Kira fut l'électronique, et il chercha à se renseigner sur les fameux Frames, mais lorsqu'il demanda à quelques vendeurs, ces derniers ne surent quoi lui répondre. Son frère était à coté de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Ne sois pas pressé, tu auras bientôt le tien.

Pourquoi ne savent-ils pas de quoi je parle ? Cela devrait être connus. Les Gundams sont très célèbres sur terre.

Les gens les ont déjà vu, mais jamais officiellement. Nous ne voulons pas courir le risque que l'ennemi puisse nous voler des informations quel qu'elles soient. Et puis, si tu veux tellement voir notre arsenal militaire, je vais t'y emmener. »

Voilà qui intéressait d'avantage le jeune guerrier. Il voulait se renseigner. Quels étaient leur moyen pour résister à quelqu'un censé être supérieur en technologie ? il ne dénigrait pas les causes perdues, après tout, il avait bien défendu Orb lors de la première grande guerre, sachant pertinemment que le pays n'avait aucune chance…

Un autre taxi les emmena vers une montage. On pouvait voir cependant une entrée terrestre et plusieurs sorties aériennes creusées dans celle-ci.

« Une base souterraine.

C'est exact. Le plus gros des forces est concentrée ici. Les laboratoires du génie militaire ne sont pas bien loin non plus. »

Ils entrèrent grâce au passe royal de Folken mais aussi grâce à un tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche de ce dernier, qui représentait le symbole de leur planète, celui-la même que le jeune coordinateur avait aperçu sur la porte du parlement. Kira ne l'avait jamais remarqué à cause des manches trop longues que portaient toujours son frère. Le garde les laissa entrer. Ils roulèrent un bon moment sous ce long tunnel. Un grand hangar les accueilli à l'arrivée. Des militaires de toutes sortes, en uniforme bleu et blanc semblaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Pourtant, a l'apparition de Kira et Folken, un grand nombre d'entre eux se ruèrent sur ceux-ci et s'agenouillèrent devant les deux frères.

« Prince Folken, est ce le prince Kira qui se trouve à vos cotés ?

Ne pouvez simplement pas le déduire en regardant nos visages ?

Si majesté, mais je veux être sur que ce n'est pas une illusion. Le prince Kira est vraiment revenu pour nous prêter main forte contre les Hikariens, nous n'osons y croire.

Vous pouvez lui parler, il ne vous mangera pas. »

Regardant alors Kira, ils continuèrent :

« Prince Kira, prêter-nous votre force. Nous vous suivrons jusque dans la mort. Avec vous, nous avons une chance de remporter cette guerre. S'il vous plait prince Kira, conduisez-nous vers la victoire. »

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Embarrassé, il baissa cependant la tête et annonça un sourire en coin :

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour satisfaire vos attentes. Je ne laisserai pas mes origines vouées a la destruction. »

Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir autant exagéré sur ses sentiments, mais l'idée y était. Ils saluèrent le groupe de soldat et avancèrent vers une énorme porte blindée.

« C'est ici que nous stockons les armures mobiles de masses, de type LEV'. Ce ne sont pas les plus perfectionnées, mais nous souhaitons plus nous défendre qu'attaquer vraiment. Les armures mobiles de type Frames représentent la deuxième génération. Elles coûtent cependant beaucoup de ressources et nous n'avons pas encore les moyens de les construire en masse. De toute manière, seuls des pilotes expérimentés pourraient les contrôler, les novices ne pourraient pas se faire la main sur des merveilles technologiques. »

Alors qu'il faisait un exposé sur les armures mobiles Azureusiennes, Kira pouvait admirer ce qui ressemblait à des goufs. Dans le genre grossier, pas du tout esthétique et bourrin. Des armures mobiles comme on en faisait sur terre il y a près de dix ans. Cela l'étonna au début, mais avec du recul, le peuple de cette planète n'avait que les connaissances et la technologie, pas la pratique. Il était donc évident que tout ce qui touchait à l'armement d'attaque et aux armures mobiles, n'avait pas pu être développé sans expérience concrète.

« - tu me parles beaucoup de ces Frames, mais je n'en ai pas vu une seule…

Comme je te l'ai expliqué, c'est la deuxième génération d'armure mobile Azureusienne. Elles ne sont pas produites en masses et nous n'en possédons que trois pour le moment.

Trois seulement ? Et que comptez vous faire face à une armée Hikarienne avec seulement trois Frames ?

Les unités Alpha que tu as abattues lors de ton combat, sont les unités de base et de masses des Hikariens. Nos LEV's ressemblent a leur Vector, seul le design change, ils possèdent les mêmes capacités.

Mais alors, je pourrais facilement les descendre avec le Freedom, pourquoi m'avoir fait construire une Frame ?

Nous souhaitons que les Frames deviennent un symbole de puissance et de paix, un peu comme les Gundams sur terre. En ce sens, il était important que toi, le prince d'Azureus, en possede une pour donner confiance et rendre l'espoir au peuple.

L'espoir ? Tu parles comme si vous aviez perdu, alors que tu viens de me dire que leur puissance de feu était comparable a la votre. Je ne comprends plus très bien la.

Nous ne savons pas nous battre Kira. Pour toi qui a vécu sur terre et qui a traversé deux grandes guerre, cela peut te paraître évident, mais le combat ne nous a jamais intéressé. Nous ne sommes pas de ceux qui choisissent de tuer les nôtres pour régler un conflit. Nous avons épargné la planète grâce à ça, mais c'est en train de se retourner contre nous.

D'accord, en ce cas, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, je vous aiderai avec mes faibles connaissances en la matière.

Ne sois pas si modeste. Tiens, je te donne une documentation complète sur les Vectors et autres armures mobiles Hikariennes, tu pourras mieux connaître leurs faiblesses. »

Kira parcouru le livre rapidement, mais ne remarqua rien de spécial.

« Tu peux me le laisser pour la nuit ?

Heu, oui pourquoi ?

ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas analysé des données extraterrestres…

J'ai prévu un traducteur automatique pour toi, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes quelconque a lire les manuels et les dossiers référents aux Hikariens.

Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup.

C'est toi qui nous aides Kira, et nous ne l'oublierons jamais. Allons nous changer, la soirée ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une énorme bâtisse. Le gratin de la planète était arrivé en nombre, et on pouvait voir à leur vêtement et leurs ornements qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers venus. Les gens buvaient ce qui pouvait ressembler à du vin, mais dont Kira ne saurait pas décrire le goût. Un peu amer, mais cependant sucré. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Oui, Folken n'était jamais loin de son frère, comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, toujours unis. Mais l'ultime coordinateur ne se sentait pas a l'aise. La plupart des invités s'étaient retrouvés dans une sorte d'énormes pièce au sous-sol. Des gardes armés étaient disposés à l'entrée, dans les couloirs, et dans la salle des fêtes. Une sécurité vraiment accrue pour une occasion rare, pensa Kira. Alors qu'il parlait avec Folken de choses et d'autres, il vit au loin une jeune demoiselle qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« La Princesse Jelenda Kamisama. » Annonça une voix lointaine. Kira ouvrit des yeux comme des billes.

img src"http://img129.imageshack.us/img129/5931/numriser0004ce4.jpg " border"0" alt""

« Tu as une sœur ?

Pourquoi est ce si étonnant, tu en as une toi aussi, non ?

Le rapport ?

Cagalli est ta sœur jumelle, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas moi aussi mon alter ego féminin sur Azureus ?

Tu veux dire que cette fille est.. ?

La sœur jumelle de Cagalli oui. Jelenda et elle ont été « conçu » sur les mêmes capacités a réfléchir et a piloter des Frames, ou plutôt, des armures mobiles. »

La demoiselle parcourrait l'assistance de la salle quand son regard tomba sur Kira et Folken. Aussitôt elle accourue dans leur direction. S'arrêtant devant eux, elle s'inclina poliment.

« Prince Folken, Prince Kira,..

Bienvenue princesse Jelenda.

Cesse donc avec ces formalités Folken, je voulais paraître polie devant notre invité, mais ne me vouvoie plus a l'avenir veux-tu ? Toi non plus Kira, il est hors de question que mes frangins me vouvoient, c'est clair ?

Bien, princesse Jelenda, acquiesça Kira. »

Cette dernière fronça alors les sourcils et fit mine de bouder.

« Et dire qu'on m'a dit qu'il était un génie, qu'il apprenait vite, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré Folken ? »

Ce dernier rigola.

« Je suis désolé Jelenda, je viens tout juste d'arriver, on ne se connaît pas et j'ai du mal a me sentir à l'aise, surtout quand tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. »

La princesse fit un rapide tour de tête. En effet, le trio était le centre d'attraction de la soirée. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus, on annonça :

« Le roi Kamisama ! »

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers les escaliers. Le père du trio entrait en scène.

Apres un bref tour des invités, le roi se plaça au centre de la pièce et dit alors :

« Mes chers invités, mes camarades, mes amis. Si je vous ai réuni ce soir, c'est pour vous présenter officiellement mon second fils, le frère jumeau du prince Folken, le prince Kira. »

Sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Folken poussa Kira vers leur père. Ce dernier s'approcha et le roi le prit par l'épaule.

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, nous avons beaucoup de mal a tenir tête aux Hikariens. Ces derniers regorgent de ruse en tout genre, et leur technologie ne fait que s'améliorer. J'ai donc demander au professeur Gast ainsi qu'a mon fils Folken, d'aller chercher le prince Kira que j'avais laisser sur une planète lointaine, dans l'espoir de l'y laisser vivre en paix, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les humains de la terre.

Cependant, la force des choses m'a conduit à le faire revenir parmi les siens. Son talent en tant que pilote, mais aussi son charisme en tant que leader nous aidera dans cette effroyable guerre ! Pour palier notre manque de puissance, nous lui avons fait construire un Frame, ces légendaires armures mobiles dont la plupart d'entre vous ont entendu parler, mais n'ont jamais vu. Ce soir, j'aimerai que vous tous ici présents, soyez les témoins de la naissance d'un des guerriers les plus forts d'Azureus le prince Kira a bord du JEHUTY ! »

img src"http://img180.imageshack.us/img180/6499/numriser0003ov5.jpg" border"0" alt""

A ces dernières paroles, un pan de la pièce qui était resté dans l'ombre bascula dans une lumière sous les projecteurs. Un rideau fut enlevé et la redoutable machine apparut aux yeux de tous.

Possédant un design des plus révolutionnaire, ce Frame, cette armure mobile, semblait parler à Kira. Elle ressemblait à un Dieu, un Dieu égyptien pour être plus exact. Pourtant, quelque chose bloqua l'admiration de Kira face à sa nouvelle arme. La main qu'avait posé le roi sur son épaule était tout, sauf celle d'un père sur son fils. Son regard lui paraissait sournois, rusé, mais en aucun cas honnête, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait Kira vit en son père la soif de pouvoir de l'ancien président de ZAFT, Dullindal.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, Kira était retourné aux cotés de Folken et Jelenda, et finalement, tout le monde avait fini par partir. Le roi avait regardé l'ultime coordinateur avec un sourire des plus enjôleurs et avait ajouté « ne me déçois pas ».

A présent, Kira se trouvait seul, alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça dans le noir, assis face au Jehuty, une voix résonna dans l'obscurité :

« Tu es encore la ? Tu ne dors donc jamais ?

Non, sœurette, je pense à beaucoup de choses et ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Il réalisa après coup qu'il avait appelé naturellement Jelenda « sœurette » et s'excusa.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu es bel et bien mon frère, quel mal y a t-il ?

Je suis ton frère de sang, mais en aucun cas je ne peux me prétendre ta famille.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas entendu notre père ?

La personne qui m'a crée n'est en aucun cas mon père dans mon cœur. Mes parents adoptifs et ma sœur jumelle sur terre resteront mon unique famille quoi qu'on puisse y dire.

Tu as une sœur sur terre ? Une sœur jumelle ?

Oui, elle s'appelle Cagalli, elle te ressemble trait pour trait, a la différence près qu'elle a les cheveux courts. Sinon, du coté du caractère, vous êtes tout à fait identique. »

Il rigola à cette pensée.

« Vu comme tu rigoles, je me demande si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment.

Je suis désolé Jelenda, je suis un peu perdu. Je pensais trouver des réponses ici, mais je n'ai eu droit qu'a des questions supplémentaires. Quand vais-je enfin pouvoir comprendre qui je suis ?

Tu sais qui tu es, tu l'as entendu toi-même, tu es le prince Kira de la planète Azureus, celui que nous attendions tous, et tu vas nous mener à la victoire grâce à ta puissance.

Je ne suis pas ce que vous croyez. Comment ne pourrais-je jamais me battre sans en connaître la raison ?

Alors tu laisserais les Hikariens nous annihiler juste parce que tu ne trouves pas de raisons pour nous défendre ? Quel lâche es-tu donc pour te cacher derrière de si piètres excuses ? »

Kira regarda sa sœur. Elle s'était assis à ses cotés. Il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« Hey ? »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui caressa les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Cagalli.

« Ne m'en veux pas. Ce ne sont pas des excuses. Je me battrai pour cette planète, car c'est la d'où je viens, mais comprends moi, petite sœur, la guerre est quelque chose de facile a commencer, mais extremement difficile a arrêter.

Tu parles comme si tu connaissais déjà la guerre.

On ne t'a rien dit ?

Quoi donc ?

Pourquoi penses-tu que vous êtes venus me chercher ? Pourquoi serai-je plus puissant que vous si je n'avais vécu qu'en paix ?

je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment demandé, mais je ne pensais pas que les guerres étaient si fréquentes dans l'univers… »

Kira pouffa de tant de naïveté. Elle avait tout d'une vrai princesse.

« Je vais te résumer très vite. Je viens de la terre, qui se trouve à des années lumières d'ici. Il y a quelques années, Les humains ont crée leur propre évolution, une race physiquement similaire a eux même, mais beaucoup plus intelligente et résistance qu'ils ne le sont. Cependant, les humains se sentirent tellement inférieurs qu'ils voulurent exterminer leur évolution, les coordinateurs.

Mais c'est quoi ces animaux ? Ils étaient jaloux ?

On peut voir ça comme ça je suppose, mais je pense qu'ils avaient surtout peur que les coordinateurs ne deviennent plus puissant et ne prennent le pouvoir et le contrôle de la terre, pourtant ceux ci ne le voulaient pas et ne désiraient qu'une seule chose, vivre en paix. Pourtant les humains commencèrent à détruire leur colonie dans l'espace, et les coordinateurs rentrèrent en guerre contre les humains, J'avais alors seize ans.

QUOI ? Tu étais si jeune ? Et tu t'es retrouvé en plein milieu d'une guerre ?

Oui, par un concours de circonstance, je me suis retrouvé à bord d'un G.U.N.D.A.M, le Strike, une armure similaire a vos Frames, et j'ai du me battre pour protéger mes amis dans cette guerre.

Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

J'étais terrifié je l'avoue. Je ne suis pas de nature a vouloir me battre, mais je me suis découvert des capacités de combat insoupçonnées, et j'ai pu grâce a elle sauver ceux que j'aime, enfin, en partie.

Tu as perdu des êtres chers ?

J'ai perdu un ami et la fille a qui je tenais à l'époque, je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger. Ma puissance était insuffisante, et malgré mes efforts je n'ai rien pu faire.

Tu as tué beaucoup de personnes ?

Oui. Mes mains sont tachées de sang, j'ai tué beaucoup de personnes, bien que je ne le veuille pas, mais dans une guerre c'est « tue ou meurs ». Il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire pour un soldat. »

Jelenda resta silencieuse. Elle comprenait petit a petit pourquoi Kira n'aimait pas se battre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne voulait pas les protéger, mais pour lui, tout ce qui touchait à la guerre ravivait ses mauvais souvenirs. Il associait les conflits a la perte de ceux qu'il aimait. La princesse d'Azureus se leva, regarda tristement son frère et partit sans aucune parole. Elle n'était pas censée avoir l'expérience requise et pourtant, elle ne comprenait que trop bien le trouble que son frère traversait. Ou cela les mèneraient-ils ? Comment allait évoluer Kira dans cet univers ? Personne ne pouvait le prédire, cependant, Jelenda pensa qu'elle lui accorderait toute sa tendresse, a lui seulement. Lui qui n'était pas la que pour se battre, lui qui était la pour amener la paix.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Kira regarda une dernière fois le Jehuty, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il demanda alors au Dieu Egyptien :

« Prête-moi ta force. »

img src"http://img79.imageshack.us/img79/5055/numriser0002xz2.jpg" border"0" alt""

Chapitre 23 :

Kira tomba comme une masse dans son lit. Il était épuisé du long voyage qu'il avait parcouru à bord de l'Atlantide. Durant son sommeil, il rêva de sa Lacus, sa charmante princesse, sa fiancée, même dans son inconscient elle était présente. Ils étaient tous les deux sur une terrasse avec vue sur la mer. Autour d'une table, ils étaient assis et se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, le soleil couchant illuminant leurs visages. On aurait pu en faire une peinture, tellement le cadre le méritait. Pourtant, tout a coup, le ciel s'assombrit, il commença à pleuvoir, la mer se déchaîna, et Lacus fondit en larmes. Kira se leva alors et vint s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

« Qu'y a t-il Lacus ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ta sœur est entre la vie et la mort, et tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune coordinateur se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'assit lentement dans son lit. Regardant vaguement autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était dans ses quartiers. L'horloge numérique annonçait quatre heures du matin. Restant un moment sans bouger, il décida de se lever. Il alla se chercher un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain, et s'aspergea le visage pour se remettre les idées en place.

Cagalli entre la vie et la mort, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il songea alors a son rêve. Etait-ce une de ces connections avec Lacus à cause du SEED ? Non, cela était bien plus réel dans ces cas-la. Le fait que ses souvenirs soient vagues et s'amenuisent au fur et a mesure que sa conscience prenait le dessus, prouvait bien qu'il avait rêvé. Tout du moins, ce fut le seul argument qu'il s'opposa pour se convaincre.

Il se dirigea vers sont lit et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Mais une image apparut devant ses yeux. Celle de sa sœur agonisant et hurlant dans un lit d'hôpital, se débattant comme si elle allait être piquée.

Aussitôt des goûtes de sueurs perlèrent de nouveau sur son front. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il s'habilla alors et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea par les différents sous terrains motorisés vers le complexe militaire. Même s'il avait été amené pour la fête de bienvenue de Kira, le Jehuty devait se trouver la bas à l'heure qu'il était. Il arriva devant un poste de vérification d'identité. Mais à son visage, le soldat le reconnut aussitôt.

« Bonjour, Prince Kira. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite a cette heure ci ?

-Oubliez le « prince » voulez-vous ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je vais voir si je peux essayer le Jehuty.

-Le commandant se trouve dans le poste de contrôle. C'est tout droit dans ce couloir, puis sur votre droite. C'est indiqué vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

-Merci beaucoup, bonne soirée. »

Le soldat rétorqua par un garde a vous. S'enfonçant dans les couloirs de la base, Kira n'eut aucun mal à trouver le commandant assis dans une pièce sombre, accompagnées de quelques personnes qui surveillaient les radars. La voix de Kira le fit sursauter dans son siège.

« Bonjour commandant.

-Bon sang qui peut bien venir à une heure pareille ? »

Alors qu'il aperçut le jeune coordinateur, les yeux du commandant s'ouvrirent comme des billes.

« Que faites-vous ici prince Kira ?

-Le Jehuty a été ramené ici je présume.

-Oui, il est dans le hangar numéro sept, pourquoi ?

-Me serait-il possible de l'examiner puis de faire une petite sortie dans l'espace avec ?

-Cette Frame est votre propriété, mais je dois vous avertir qu'une sortie dans l'espace, avec les Hikariens a quelques centaines de kilomètres de notre atmosphère, est un peu risquée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce sera juste un vol d'essai assez court. Vous n'avez pas a vous inquiétez, je ne serais pas aussi facilement vaincu.

-Comme vous voudrez ! Appelez-moi le Lieutenant Teyla, elle escortera le prince jusqu'au Frame Jehuty. »

Un soldat qui vérifiait un radar en permanence appela le gradé par le biais d'un interphone. Kira remarqua alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle le regardaient et lui souriaient. Etaient-ils naïf au point de croire qu'il pouvait à lui seul changer le cours d'une guerre ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus loin, une femme d'une trentaine d'année, brune, les cheveux attachés par un chignon, plutôt mignonne, entra dans la pièce et obtempéra un garde a vous devant son supérieur.

« Commandant Kirch, Lieutenant Teyla au rapport, j'attends vos ordres.

-Repos Lieutenant, veuillez escorter le prince Kira jusqu'au Frame Jehuty, et s'il fait une sortie dans l'espace, accompagnez-le au cas ou.

-Mais commandant, les Hikariens ne sont pas loin de notre frontière spatiale, si jamais…

-Ce sont les ordres du prince Kira, lieutenant, veuillez obéir.

-Bien commandant. Prince Kamisama, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Kira attendit de sortir de la salle et alors qu'ils marchaient vers leur destination, il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Kira, oubliez le prince s'il vous plait. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de titre. »

Elle fut tout d'abord surprise, puis se décontracta petit a petit.

« Tu es bien le frère jumeau de Folken. L'humilité semble vous avoir été donnée à la naissance. Vous devez tenir ça de votre mère, car votre père…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec mon père ?

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du médire de notre roi.

-Si si, j'insiste, je ne suis arrivé qu'hier, je ne le connais sûrement pas plus que toi.

-C'est vrai, tu es nouveau sur la planète. Bien comment dire, disons que le roi agit de manière très bizarre depuis que les Hikariens nous attaquent. C'est comme s'il avait changé de personnalité. C'était quelqu'un de très pacifique, qui détestait tout ce qui se rapportait aux armes. Il refusait systématiquement tout développement se rapportant à celles-ci. Mais depuis que la guerre a commencé, c'est comme si toute son agressivité refoulée avait refait surface, je dirais même qu'il a peur, oui, plus que de l'agressivité, on peut lire de l'angoisse sur ses yeux.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Je ne le sais pas, c'est ce que je ressens. Ah! Nous voilà arrivé, passe dans les dortoirs, tu trouveras sûrement un casier a ton nom ainsi qu'une combinaison a ta taille. Folken nous l'a ordonné aujourd'hui même. Je te retrouve dans le hangar.

-D'accord. »

En enfilant sa combinaison habituelle qui avait été lavé, Kira ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles du lieutenant. Il avait clairement pu comprendre, grâce à l'ancien président de ZAFT, que son père cherchait à le manipuler, mais Teyla était allée beaucoup plus loin dans son raisonnement. Selon elle, le roi était anxieux, il avait peur… c'était possible, mais peur de quoi ? Il ne trouva pas de réponse immédiate.

Il passa de l'autre coté du sas et se trouva de nouveau face au géant, son nouveau partenaire, son arme dans cette nouvelle guerre. Folken avait laissé le Freedom dans le hangar de l'Atlantide, il serait mis en révision le temps que Kira ne se serve que du Jehuty. L'ange de Gundamium pourrait se reposer durant ce temps, il l'avait bien mérité.

Quand il ouvrit le cockpit, il fut surpris de trouver une réplique identique à celui du Freedom. Il osa penser que c'était le résultat de leur recherche sur les plans des armures mobiles terrestres. Ils ne voulaient pas que Kira se sente perdu quand il entrerait la-dedans, ils voulaient qu'il se sente chez lui. Pour le coup, c'était réussi. Le jeune coordinateur sauta sur le siège attacha son harnais et déverrouilla le clavier. Il alluma alors l'OS et le logo apparu.

Force de

Riposte

Azureusienne

à Maniabilité

Extrême

Concept : JEHUTY

Kira sourit. La manière dont s'étaient affichées les lettres « FRAME » lui faisait énormément penser au fameux « GUNDAM ». Il tenta de mettre à jour l'OS, mais un programme refusa toute altercation.

« ZERO SHIFT » lu le jeune coordinateur. La barre de progression montrait un cinquante pour cents. Alors qu'il essaya de forcer la mise a jour, une voix retentit dans le cockpit.

« Vous ne pouvez pas toucher à ce programme.

-Qui me parle ?

-Je suis l'ordinateur de bord, on me nomme Aida.

-Aida ?

-C'est cela. Et vous êtes ?

-Je suis ton pilote, je suis Kira Yamato.

-Pilote ?

-C'est moi qui te contrôlerai.

-Vous êtes donc mon runner, M. Yamato.

-Appelle-moi Kira.

-Bien Kira.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis ton runner ?

-Car c'est de cette manière que nous appelons les personnes qui nous contrôlent.

-D'accord, sur ma planète nous sommes des pilotes, mais tu peux m'appeler runner ça ne me dérange aucunement, Aida. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi ne puis-je pas mettre à jour ce programme, Zéro Shift ?

-Ce programme ne requiert pas de mise a jour manuel, il a juste besoin de temps. Considérez-le comme déjà a jour dans la base de donnée, il s'activera de lui-même une fois qu'il sera installé.

-Bien, en quoi consiste t-il ?

-Je ne peux le savoir tant qu'il n'est pas installé. »

Kira resta perplexe devant l'ignorance de l'ordinateur de bord. Comment une machine pouvait-elle ignorer ce qu'on lui installait ? Il n'en demanda cependant pas plus.

« Bien, nous allons décoller et apprendre à nous connaître, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas été programmé pour penser, Kira.

-Hum, voilà qui est ennuyeux, je voulais te raconter les blagues les plus salaces de Lacus, mais si tu ne les comprends pas…

-Blagues ? Lacus ?

-Les blagues sont des histoires courtes, dont la chute, souvent cruelle, raciste, sadique ou sexuelle, fait souvent rire. Quant à Lacus, il s'agit de la femme que j'aime.

-J'ai compris la définition du mot blague et l'ai ajouté dans ma base de donnée, quant au mot Lacus, j'ai bien saisi qu'il s'agissait d'une personne, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre le verbe aimer. »

Kira éclata de rire.

« Ai-je dis une blague Kira ?

-Si on veut. L'amour, du verbe aimer, est un sentiment qu'une personne ressent à l'égard d'une autre. C'est une forme d'attachement mental si tu préfères, qui peut devenir très dangereux a long terme, surtout pour le porte-feuille. »

Kira rigola de nouveau.

« Peut-on se raconter des blagues a soi-même, Kira ?

-Laisse tomber. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Le lieutenant Teyla doit m'attendre. Elle risque d'être en colère si je me fais désirer plus longtemps.

-Désirer ?

-Bon avant de partir je vais te connecter à la bibliothèque numérique la plus proche, tu me copieras toutes les données que tu pourras, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas la pour t'apprendre du vocabulaire. Nous n'en finirons pas si tu me demandes à chaque phrases deux ou trois mots que tu n'aurais pas compris.

-Bien Kira. »

Le jeune coordinateur tapa sur son clavier et pirata brièvement la base de donnée la plus accessible. Aida copia toutes les données en un temps record.

« Tu es prête ma belle ? Nous allons décoller.

-Allons-y grand fou. »

Le résultat avait été instantanée. Kira ne put retenir un fou rire, et se tint le ventre pendant dix bonne minutes. Alors qu'il se remettait difficilement de la réplique d'Aida, un message provenant d'un LEV s'ouvrit sur un petit écran. Le lieutenant Teyla apparut.

« Kira, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu comptes rester encore longtemps dans ton cockpit a rien faire ? Ce n'est pas que, mais j'aimerais bien aller me reposer après ça, tu sais, même si ce n'est pas ton cas, il y a des gens qui dorment la nuit !

-Excusez-moi lieutenant Teyla. Répondit Kira une larme a l'œil.

-Pas de ça entre-nous, tu m'as dit de t'appeler Kira, appelle-moi Shana.

-Bien, Shana. Nous y allons. »

Ils demandèrent l'autorisation de décoller, qui fut accordée sur-le-champ. Le commandant ne tenait pas à avoir des ennuis vis-à-vis du roi Kamisama.

« Lieutenant Teyla, Unité LEV 13, décollage.

-Kira Yamato, Jehuty, j'y vais. »

Le Jehuty s'éleva sans bruit, comme si une main invisible le soulevait. Un écran panoramique s'alluma alors dans le cockpit, ce dernier était tout rond. Kira pouvait voir les pieds du Jehuty, les mains, mais aussi la tête. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui fut merveilleux. Dans la douceur de la nuit, parmi les lumières de la ville, les deux unités se déplaçaient dans le souffle du vent.

« Ces propulsions sont vraiment extraordinaires. Elles ne font pas de bruits et ne semblent pas polluer l'atmosphère.

-Polluer ? Vos propulsions polluent sur votre planète ? Demanda le lieutenant Teyla.

-Oh ! s'il n'y avait que les propulsions qui polluaient, la terre serait bien pure aujourd'hui… »

Le commandant, assis dans sa salle d'observation, scruta les deux unités s'éloigner. Il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait-il pivota sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il aperçu le roi, il se redressa brusquement, referma sa chemise et se mit au garde a vous.

« roi Kamisama, que nous vaut l'honneur de…

-C'est bien Kira qui est parti à bord du Jehuty ?

-Oui, roi Kamisama. Il voulait l'essayer, comme il ne pensait pas a mal j'ai…

-Vous avez bien fait. Il faut qu'il puisse s'adapter à sa nouvelle arme, de cette manière, il pourra combattre avec habileté a nos cotés, et repousser ces ignobles Hikariens. Surveillez-le sur le radar, si jamais ils sont abordés ou attaqués par l'ennemi, envoyez-leur des renforts sur-le-champ ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon fils, un bon combattant, et notre Frame la plus évoluée en même temps, je me suis bien fait comprendre commandant Kirch ?

-Bien entendu, Roi Kamisama. »

Lorsque le roi quitta la pièce, le commandant semblait avoir perdu dix kilos d'un coup. Il suait à grosse goutte et sa respiration haletante mettait du temps à se calmer. L'officier expérimenté ordonna un suivi continue sur les deux points affichés sur le radar.

Le roi qui marchait lentement jusqu'à ses appartements ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est vraiment le plus naïf de tous, j'ai bien fait de le choisir, le fait qu'il soit resté si longtemps avec les humains, ce peuple primitif, est une aubaine. Il a été entraîné au combat, et a été contaminé par leur bêtise et leur ignorance. Ces humains sont vraiment des animaux… » pensa t-il.

De son coté, Kira s'amusait beaucoup. La maniabilité du Jehuty dépassait de loin celle du Freedom. Les mouvements de son armure mobile étaient bien plus précis, comme s'il lui suffisait de penser pour que la machine suive. Il avait cette sensation de flotter. Cependant, un détail le titillait, ou était les armes ? Il ne voyait ni fusil, ni canon, seul une lame recourbée sur le bras droit du Jehuty semblait faire office d'arme tranchante. Il se surpris à espérer avoir quelques armes plus développée que ça.

« Shana ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Qu'y a t-il Kira ?

-Hé bien… euh… ou sont les armes ? »

Le lieutenant éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne vois ni fusil ni canon, je veux bien que cette frame soit rapide, mais en quoi est-elle si puissante ?

-Je ne saurais rien te dire à ce sujet, je ne pilote que l'unité que tu vois devant toi, et celle-ci possède un fusil, maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu accès a la machine que tu contrôles, ne me demande donc pas, c'est inutile. »

Kira soupira, il voyait pourtant des gâchettes au bout des commandes, n'étaient-elles la que pour faire jolie ? Il ricana sadiquement a cette pensée. Mais il eut une idée.

« Shana ? Tu me suis ? On va dans l'espace. Je vais appuyer sur toutes sortes de boutons, j'aimerais éviter de faire des dégâts dans la ville.

-Est-ce que tu es au courant que les Hikariens ne sont jamais bien loin de notre atmosphère ? Nous risquons gros avec cette sortie !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne serons pas longs. »

Appuyant à fond sur les manettes, plein gaz, le Jehuty s'éleva dans les airs, même de l'intérieur, le jeune coordinateur pouvait apprécier les formes aérodynamiques du Frame. Ses réacteurs dégageaient des flammes d'un bleu azur limpide, faisant croire qu'un ange protégeait la planète. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient dans l'espace. A croire que les propulsions Azureusiennes étaient bien plus avancées que celles des terriens et des coordinateurs. Leur supériorité technologique n'était plus a faire.

Il commença alors a tester les commandes. Il appuya sur la gâchette et le Jehuty leva les mains et fit feu face à lui. Kira paru stupéfait.

« Les armes sont intégrées dans l'armure mobile elle-même. »

Il tapota encore et encore durant de longues minutes. Il commençait à maîtriser les déplacements du Dieu égyptien. Les accélérations soudaines, la lame de Damas incrustée dans le bras droit, qui fondait et pivotait vers l'avant du bras tout en déployant un laser sur la partie tranchante, le bouclier au plasma sur le bras gauche, qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs dizaine de mètres, une fois déployé, mais aussi, le moindre rayon qui sortait de l'armure, pouvait être dirigé et dévié dans sa course quand une cible était verrouillée.

A une centaine de mètre de la, Shana regardait faire Kira. Elle fut extrêmement impressionnée par les capacités du Frame, mais aussi, par la monstrueuse adaptation dont faisait preuve le jeune homme face à sa nouvelle armure mobile.

« Ce gamin est incroyable ! Cela ne fait qu'une trentaine de minute qu'il s'entraîne, et on dirait qu'il l'a eu en main toute sa vie ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont allés le chercher, il sera un adversaire très craint des Hikariens. »

Kira s'était effectivement familiarisé très vite avec le Jehuty. Ils allaient rebrousser chemin quand un rayon de plasma traversa l'espace. En une fraction de seconde, Kira évita le tir, mais pas Shana. N'étant pas la cible de base, son LEV ne fut touché que sur les jambes, qui explosèrent à l'impact. Regardant le LEV flotté dans l'espace sans le moindre mouvement, Kira cru Shana morte. Il se précipita auprès de son armure mobile lorsqu'il entendit une communication radio.

« Je suis blessée, mais encore vivante Kira, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, tu dois fuir, ce sont les Hikariens, ils arrivent droit sur nous.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! Est ce que ton LEV peut bouger ?

-Je ne crois pas, le tir a détruit beaucoup de stabilisateurs, les commandes ne répondent plus.

-Peux-tu venir dans le Jehuty ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit, cette armure est classée secret défense.

-Je me moque de ce genre de détail ! es tu en mesure physiquement de venir dans le Jehuty ?

-Je dois pouvoir oui.

-Alors dépêche toi de monter, c'est un ordre ! Je commence à voir beaucoup d'ennemis sur mon radar ! »

Ne protestant pas plus, le lieutenant Teyla ouvrit son cockpit et se projeta vers celui du Jehuty. Peu de temps après, son LEV explosa de toute part, heurté par un des multiples tirs de l'ennemi. Elle entra et découvrit l'intérieur de l'armure mobile pour la première fois.

« Ouahou ! Ton père doit vraiment t'aimer pour te faire construire ce genre de trucs !

-Non, mon père veut seulement que je vous débarrasse des Hikariens.

-Oui mais la c'est pas le moment, dépêche toi de fuir de la zone, ils vont nous avoir sinon ! »

Cependant, Kira ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Ne vas-tu pas fuir ?»

les mains du jeune coordinateur se crispèrent sur les commandes, il passa en mode SEED et déclara froidement :

« Fuir ? C'est ce que mon ancien moi aurait dit. Cependant, j'ai changé. Il y a des ceintures derrière mon siège, accroche toi, nous allons leur faire face ! Si nous ne les arrêtons pas ici, le temps que la défense azureusienne se mette en place, il sera trop tard.»

Alors qu'il venait de montrer sa volonté de combattre, de multiples réacteurs commençaient à se déployer, et une énorme silhouette apparut face à eux. Eclairé sporadiquement par les reflets des différentes étoiles du système, la masse n'en demeurait pas moins dangereuse.

Shana ouvrit des yeux comme des billes.

« Un croiseur Hikarien, nous sommes foutus, fous le camp d'ici, tu veux mourir ? »

Kira sourit. Mourir ? Ici ? Il regarda un moment l'anneau qui transparaissait à travers ses gants.

« Je ne compte pas mourir ici, non, loin de la. Mais je ne peux pas laisser cette planète se faire attaquer par quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. »

La voix d'Aida raisonna dans le cockpit.

« Trente deux vectors sont dans votre sillage et un croiseur Hikarien vous font face. Que devons-nous faire Kira ?

-Nous battre !

-Bien compris, déverrouillage de tous les scellés sur les armements. Pleine puissance déployée, Jehuty, paré au combat.

-Déverrouillage ? Scellés ? Pleine puissance ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant Aida ?

-Tu ne l'as pas demandé Kira. »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose du genre « je hais les femmes capricieuses » quand Aida répliqua encore :

« Dix vectors sont à une portée dangereuse, veuillez réagir. »

Poussant les commandes a fond, le Jehuty entra dans la danse. Il commença par tirer dans le tas, et toucha quelques ennemis.

« Trois vectors détruits, vingt neuf restants.

-je sens qu'elle va m'énerver… »

Les vectors tentèrent de l'encercler, mais c'était peine perdue. Le Jehuty semblait doté d'ailes, il esquivait tous les tirs et se déplaçait à une allure vive et discontinue. Shana, assise à l'arrière, avait du mal à soutenir ces accélérations très brusques, et elle fut d'autant plus admirative que Kira ne semblait rien sentir.

« Cinq vectors vous fonce dessus, je vous conseille d'utiliser la lame de Damas.

-désactivation des conseils de l'ordinateur de bord.

-Bien Kira. »

Il s'approcha d'un coup sec d'un vector, fit fondre la lame, déclencha le plasma et trancha l'armure adverse en deux. Une deuxième puis une troisième subirent le même sort.

« Vingt six vectors restants. »

Alors qu'il tirait en tout sens, vu la masse qui fondait sur lui, il en touchait toujours un ou deux, cependant, le croiseur Hikarien qui se trouvait juste derrière, alimentait la bataille en vectors.

« Des renforts arrivent en provenance du croiseur Hikarien. Le nombre de vectors passent de treize a soixante trois.

-Merde ! Ils nous les envoient par vagues de cinquante ! Shana, combien de vectors un croiseur Hikariens peut-il transporter ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ça, mais je dirais environ cinq cent.

-Si je dois les abattre un par un, on est foutu, je ne tiendrai pas.

-Kira ?

-Oui Aida, je t'écoute.

-Vous pouvez tirez jusqu'à huit rayons lasers en même temps. Vous pouvez aussi concentrer une attaque pour créer une boule de plasma et l'envoyer sur vos ennemis. Vous n'avez qu'a appuyer sur la gâchette en dessous de celle sur laquelle vous appuyez actuellement, la main droite pour l'attaque multiple, la gauche pour l'attaque puissance.

-Faisons un essai. »

Une vingtaine de vectors se jetaient face à lui. Il appuya, aussitôt le Jehuty déploya ses réacteurs dorsaux et du bout des huit canons qui se découvraient le long de la colonne vertébrale du Dieu égyptien, des lasers en sortirent. Huit vectors éclatèrent en morceau.

« Cinquante cinq vectors. »

Il tira encore et encore. Touchant dans le mile a chaque coup.

« Quarante sept vectors , trente neuf. Les derniers vous attaquent en groupe, veuillez essayer le plasma.

-C'est parti ! »

Le Jehuty, tel un guerrier invulnérable, se stabilisa, utilisant tous ses réacteurs, levant le bras gauche au-dessus de sa tête, des produits semblaient sortirent de celle-ci. En quelques secondes une réaction chimique donna naissance a une boule de plasma d'environs dix mètres de diamètre. Faisant l'amalgame avec un ballon de volley, Kira smasha dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite boule de lave verte. Il avait visé le milieu du groupe de vectors. A l'impact de celui du milieu, une énorme explosion se produisit, emportant la plupart des armures mobiles Hikariennes. Aida confirma :

« Deux vectors restants. »

Les deux derniers vaisseaux tournèrent alors les talons et commencèrent à fuir vers le croiseur.

« C'est notre chance, barrons-nous, Kira !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais les laisser s'enfuir ? Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec eux, il n'en restera que de la poussière !

-Kira ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Kira !»

Ce dernier tourna la tête, et le lieutenant Teyla, horrifié, se trouva face à un Kira dont le blanc des yeux étaient devenus noirs, son regard était livide, mais la haine s'y lisait , tandis qu'un sourire sadique ornait son visage.

« Je vais tous les tuer ! »

Il poussa les réacteurs a fond, le Jehuty rattrapa en un rien de temps les deux vectors, qu'il trancha comme du beurre grâce à la lame de Damas. A présent, il se trouvait face au croiseur. Dix fois plus gros qu'une armure mobile, le dieu Egyptien ressemblait à David devant Goliath, pourtant, comme dans le conte, la taille n'était pas tout. Cependant, une image numérique s'afficha brusquement sur le tableau de bord du Jehuty.

« Le croiseur Hikarien appelle l'armure mobile Azureusienne inconnue. Je répète…

-Que voulez vous ? »

Un homme masqué apparu. Kira pensa instinctivement a Folken, mais l'homme semblait différent. Son masque, d'un blanc immaculé, ne lui cachait que le haut du visage. Le menton, ainsi que la bouche était visible. De toute évidence, les Hikariens étaient aussi de type humain. Pas de petits hommes verts, ou d'araignée a six pattes, le jeune coordinateur fut déçu, il s'attendait à plus d'exotisme. Les cheveux de l'homme, argenté et plutôt long, tombait jusqu'à ses épaules. On aurait presque dit une apparition, mais Kira senti quelque chose de fort en lui, un mauvais pressentiment indescriptible, une sensation de malaise, et alors qu'il croisait directement son regard, il aperçu brièvement des pupilles d'un jaune clair, semblable a celles des fauves.

« Oh, c'est donc vous prince Folken Kamisama, j'aurais du m'en douter. Vous avez fait quelques progrès depuis la dernière fois. Vous avez aussi changé d'armure mobile. Mais aussi longtemps que vous resterez le seul bon pilote sur cette planète, tout ne sera qu'une question de temps avant que ne l'on vous anéantisse. Je vais engager le croiseur a pleine puissance contre vous, rendez-vous si vous souhaitez rester en vie.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'on me confonde avec quelqu'un d'autre, je vais vous anéantir, vous que je n'ai jamais vu, ainsi que votre vaisseau de pacotille. Qui croyez-vous impressionner ? J'ai détruit des forteresses bien plus imposantes que ça ! J'ai balayé des vaisseaux mères et soufflés sur des croiseurs tel que le vôtre. Ne me faites donc pas rire !

-vous avez semble t-il, excédé dans votre confiance en vous-même, prince Folken, croyez-vous vraiment que…

-M'AS-TU ECOUTE ESPECE DE BATARD ? JE NE SUIS PAS FOLKEN ! JE SUIS KIRA, KIRA KAMISAMA, SON FRERE JUMEAU ! ET LE TEMPS QUE TU SAISISSES LA SIGNIFICATION DE MON NOM TU SERAS MORT !

-Kira kamisama ? Un jumeau ? Maudit Ein ! Il en a trouvé un autre !

-COMMENT ?

-Nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire, Kira kamisama, que le meilleur gagne ! »

Aussitôt, le croiseur pointa toutes ces armes sur le jeune coordinateur. Des tirs de gros calibres fusaient dans tous les sens. Le lieutenant Teyla paniquait, et était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Bon sang Kira ! Barrons-nous d'ici ! Un seul de ces tirs nous enverra dans l'autre monde !

-Encore faudrait-il qu'ils nous touchent, ricana Kira. »

Fonçant en tourbillonnant, le Jehuty frôlait à chaque coup les tirs de plasma et de laser du croiseur Hikarien, mais toujours quand les rayons semblaient viser juste, l'armure mobile Azureusienne esquivait tout au dernier moment avec une adresse hors-pair.

« Bon sang mais qui est cet homme ? » Pensa Shana. Les yeux incrédules, les doigts crispaient sur le siège du pilote, elle ne comprenait pas, c'était au-delà de ses capacités de compréhension, au-delà de la logique, au-delà de la rationalité. Cet homme ne pilotait cette armure mobile depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, et il avait abattu à lui tout seul une quasi-centaine de vectors, la ou d'autres était mort juste en leur faisant face, et maintenant, comme s'il allait balayer une mouche d'un revers de main, il s'attaquait à un croiseur ! A ses yeux, Kira ressemblait plus maintenant a un tueur de sang froid, une machine de guerre, plutôt qu'au jeune homme doux et sensible dont elle avait eu l'impression la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Le Jehuty avait atteint les parois du vaisseau et s'amusait à présent a détruire toutes les défenses une par une, les canons au plasma, au laser, les mitrailleuses, quelques minutes après, le croiseur Hikarien était immobile dans l'espace, les moteurs étaient partis en fumée, et le dieu Egyptien qui se tenait face à la cabine de pilotage, semblait toiser l'énorme amas de métal calciné. L'homme masqué réapparu sur l'écran numérique du Jehuty.

« Vous êtes vraiment très fort, je vais venir me mesurer à vous, attendez moi prince Kira Kamisama! »

Face à la salle de commande du vaisseau, Kira put apercevoir son interlocuteur se déplacer à travers les vitres, puis il disparu de son champs de vision. Quelques minutes après, une armure mobile sortie des hangars du croiseur. Noir comme le charbon, le jeune coordinateur cru faire face au Blitz, cet ancien Gundam piloté par un ami d'Athrun qu'il avait lui-même coupé en deux. Cependant, il y avait quelques différences. L'armure mobile de son ennemi était un peu plus arrondie, possédant sur ses deux bras des lames blanches, semblables a celle du Jehuty.

« une Frame ? en tous les cas, elle est faite pour l'attaque, je ne vois aucune protection.

-vous avez entierement raison Kira kamisama. Mon armure mobile, le Dominion, est portée sur l'attaque. Cependant, ne pensez pas pouvoir me toucher aussi simplement que les vectors, ce serait une grossiere erreur.

-Arretez de parler et venez, qu'on en finisse le plus rapidement possible. »

Les deux armures se jeterent l'une contre l'autre. Le Dominion lança ses deux lames vers l'avant. Elles furent arretées par la lame de Damas et le bouclier au plasma qui prouva son éfficacité pour la premiere fois. Le lieutenant Teyla était témoin d'un combat sans merci. Le prince Kira ne semblait plus éprouver aucune émotion quelle qu'elle soit. Impuissante, elle ne pouvait que subir le combat qui avait lieu. Cependant, meme elle, qui se trouvait pourtant aux premieres loges, ne se serait hazardée sur l'issus de cette altercation.

Chapitres 24:

La bataille faisait rage entre le Jehuty et le Dominion. En fond, on pouvait apercevoir la carcasse du croiseur Hikarien que Kira avait pris un malin plaisir a désarmé. Autour de ce dernier, les débris des quelques centaines de Vectors flottaient, inanimés, vaincus. Le prince d'Azureus avait montré pour la première fois dans cette galaxie, sa suprématie dans les combats. Pourtant, sa force n'était pas tout. Sa vitesse d'adaptation, ses réflexes, sa rapidité faisaient de lui un adversaire bien au-dessus des normes, et le Dominion, cette Frame Hikarienne qui avait osé lui faire face orgueilleusement, était en train de l'apprendre à ses dépens.

Le Lieutenant Teyla des forces Azureusiennes, étaient depuis quelques minutes au bord de l'évanouissement. Les accélérations et décélérations soudaines de Kira commençaient à la rendre malade. Bien qu'elle s'accrochait au siége de l'ultime coordinateur comme elle le pouvait, la pression que la vitesse effectuait sur son corps se traduisait par des mal de crânes énormes, des envies de vomir ainsi que de violentes douleurs musculaires. Entre deux crispations, Shana regardait Kira. Il était complètement concentré sur son combat, et ne semblait pas faire attention à elle, et pour sur, le moindre faux mouvement sur une commande pouvait les tuer tous les deux en une fraction de seconde.

"Shana! Es-tu toujours consciente?

- tiens depuis quand as-tu décidé de te préoccuper de moi?

- ce n'est pas le moment, essaie de contacter l'armée Azureusienne!

- pourquoi?

- j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment!"

Cherchant dans les commandes du Jehuty, le lieutenant Teyla trouva finalement les appareils de contact. Elle démarra une communication en catastrophe, mais s'assura que celle-ci soit sécurisée pour éviter que le Dominion ou un autre vaisseau dans les parages ne puisse le décrypter.

" Lieutenant Teyla des forces Azureusiennes, pilote d'armure mobile, appelle la base!

- ici le commandant Kirsh, Lieutenant Teyla me recevez-vous?

- je vous reçois très bien commandant, avez-vous capté sur le radar la bataille a laquelle nous faisons face?

- quelle bataille? Nos radars ne captent rien du tout! Expliquez-vous Lieutenant Teyla!

- il nous faut immédiatement des renforts Commandant, nous sommes à la frontière spatiale Azureusienne, et le jeune prince vient de défaire une centaine de Vectors ainsi qu'un croiseur Hikarien. Il demande cependant du renfort car il aurait un mauvais pressentiment!"

Le commandant sembla sonner sur le coup. Il bégayait des bouts de phrase avec les yeux écarquillés, ses mains tremblant comme s'il était mort de froid.

"une centaine de Vectors, un croiseur Hikarien... impossible...

- Commandant! Veuillez nous envoyer du renfort sur-le-champ! La situation ici devient critique! Nous sommes en train de nous battre contre une Frame Hikarienne inconnue ressemblant énormément au prototype Jehuty.

- il a battu une centaine d'ennemis et il réclame de l'aide pour une armure mobile?

- je ne pense pas que cela soit pour l'armure commandant, il dit avoir un mauvais pressentiment."

Soudain, le commandant réalisa. les radars qui ne captaient plus rien, un seul croiseur Hikarien en avant avec quelques Vectors...

"C'EST UN ECLAIREUR LIEUTENANT! PARTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

- comment?

- le croiseur Hikarien que vous avez abattu est un éclaireur! Une flotte beaucoup plus dense se dirige vers vous en ce moment même, c'est évident! Je fais sortir tous les vaisseaux pour les intercepter! Veuillez battre en retraite! Morts, vous ne nous êtes d'aucune utilité tous les deux!"

lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase, Kira prit la parole:

"Commandant Kirsh, au lieu de perdre votre temps en palabres inutiles, vous feriez mieux de nous envoyer une flotte Azureusienne en soutien, car si je flanche maintenant, le Dominion que j'ai face à moi réduira sans nul doute votre planète et tous vos vaisseaux en poussière en un clin d'œil. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui tourner le dos maintenant, nous serions à sa merci, ce qui lui faciliterait grandement la tache. Ne donnez donc pas d'ordres absurdes, et dépêchez-vous de prévenir Folken et le professeur, pour que l'Atlantide vienne me récupérer.

- bien prince."

Le combat contre le Dominion faisait toujours rage. Le Jehuty usait de toutes ses attaques, mais son adversaire esquivait tout pour venir au contact. Tentant d'empaler le Dieu Egyptien, ce dernier par une accélération subite, s'échappa de son triste sort. Une image apparut alors sur l'écran de bord de Kira.

"Prince Kira, vous semblez bien plus fort que votre frère. Comment ce fait-il que nous ne nous rencontrons qu'aujourd'hui sur-le-champ de bataille?

- c'est une longue histoire, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous la raconterai.

- ah! Vous ne voyez pas? Alors dans ce cas, je vais venir chercher ce don j'ai besoin chez vous."

Tout a coup, Kira sentit le regard de son adversaire pénétrer en lui. Il eut un subit mal de crâne, lâcha les commandes et hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on cherchait en lui comme si on ouvrait les dossiers d'un ordinateur, en cliquant dessus. Le lieutenant Teyla paniqua, que se passait-il?

"Kira! Kira! Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Réponds-moi!

- AAAAAAARGH! je ne sais pas... ce que j'ai... j'éprouve la sensation... d'être disséqué tout... en étant conscient..."

Soudain, la douleur s'arrêta. Kira était extenué. Il semblait s'être liquéfié en un rien de temps, il suait à grosses gouttes, ses mains ne tremblaient plus de rage, mais de faiblesse. En quelques heures, le Lieutenant Teyla avait pu voir deux extrêmes chez Kira, son coté très fort, et son coté très faible.

"Je vois, je vois" commenta l'homme masqué.

"Vous venez donc de la terre, dans le système solaire. Vous avez des amis très vigoureux, mais aussi une fiancée très jolie, il serait dommage qu'ils meurent par votre seule faute, vous ne croyez pas?

- SI VOUS TOUCHEZ A UN SEUL DES CHEVEUX DE LACUS...

- vous me tuerez? encore faut-il que vous puissiez en être capable, prince Kira, ou plutôt devrai-je dire, Kira Yamato, pilote du Strike Freedom Gundam, construit par la Faction Clyne, lors de...

-CA SUFFIT! Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

- j'aimerais discuter avec vous en privée.

- discuter?

- oui, derrière de belles paroles, il semblerait que le roi Ein Kamisama vous manipule.

- vous ne m'apprenez rien. J'étais déjà au courant de ces détails, mais j'ai décidé de défendre cette planète qui semble être acculée par l'oppresseur Hikarien.

- comme c'est charitable a vous, seulement, vous ne semblez pas posséder toutes les pièces du puzzle..." un signal lumineux sembla clignoter sporadiquement dans le cockpit du dominion, le pilote reprit "peut être que vous les mériterez un jour. Pour l'instant, je me vois dans l'obligation d'ajourner notre petite rixe, ma demande de pourparler vient d'être annulée, les renforts sont là."

C'est alors que dans le vide galactique de l'espace, plusieurs ombres, de tailles plus ou moins grande apparurent dans le sillage du Jehuty.

"Ils sortent d'hyperespace!" S'écria Kira.

Une dizaine de croiseurs, des vaisseaux de batailles un peu plus imposants, ainsi qu'une énorme forteresse se formèrent sous les yeux impuissants mais néanmoins remplis de haine, de kira.

"C'est ici que nous nous disons adieu prince Kira. Je serai sincèrement déçu que la galaxie perde un être si puissant que vous, mais il n'y a pas d'inquiétude a avoir, vos amis vous rejoindront bientôt d'ici la.

- comment?

- la douleur que vous avez ressentie était du au fait que je pénétrais votre esprit et vos souvenirs. Par le biais de votre rencontre avec Gast et Folken, je peux des a présent connaître les coordonnées de la terre. Il me semble maintenant évident, qu'à cause des sérieux dommages que vous nous avez infligés aujourd'hui, une petite punition soit mise en place.

- vous ne pourrez pas battre la terre aussi rapidement que vous le pensez, je ne suis pas le seul a manipuler les armures mobiles de la sorte!

- je crains qu'une poignée de pilote aussi talentueux que vous ne suffise pas a arrêter notre armée, vous l'avez déjà remarqué, les Azureusiens sont bien en avance sur les terriens et les coordinateurs, et nous sommes sur le point de les annihiler. Croyez-vous vraiment que la race humaine se trouvant dans le système solaire puisse nous repousser? Il faudrait qu'ils soient mis au courant, mais une attaque surprise est tellement plus hilarante, et tellement plus efficace!

- espace de chien, vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis! Pour éviter que cela n'arrive, je vais vous arrêter ici et maintenant!

Essayez donc!"

Le Dominion reculait doucement, tout en faisant face au Jehuty. Il semblait faire preuve de respect, face à un adversaire qu'il croyait ne plus revoir. Puis, donnant enfin toute la puissance aux propulseurs, la Frame Hikarienne s'envola à la rencontre de sa flotte alliée.

« AIDA ! Déverrouille-moi toute la puissance disponible du Jehuty ! Même si quelques parties sont endommagées ! On doit les arrêter ici et maintenant !

Bien Kira, mais je ne peux pas déverrouiller d'autres programmes, la plupart sont en cours d'installations. L'armure mobile est déjà a pleine puissance, a vous de vous surpasser.

Je suis déjà a fond. Je suis déjà passé en SEED… que pourrai-je bien faire d'autre ? »

Alors que son partenaire mécanique flottait dans l'espace sans le moindre signe de vie, Kira brûlait d'impuissance, face à l'avancée des vaisseaux Hikariens. Des larmes coulèrent petit a petit de ses joues, les nerfs avaient lâché, laissant place à un énorme sentiment d'injustice.

« C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas a protéger ce qui m'est le plus cher ? »

Et alors que le vide semblait lui répondre par un infini silence, ses appareils de communications lui répondirent.

« Ne baisse pas les bras Kira ! Nous arrivons pour te soutenir ! Dans quelques secondes nous serons ici ! Cette flotte Hikarienne n'est rien, nous avons déjà eu affaire a plus gros. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne serons pas annihilés aujourd'hui, Frère. »

Folken, c'était la voix de Folken ! Kira sourit, il avait repris confiance.

« En avant Jehuty ! En avant Aida ! Accroche-toi Teyla ! »

Face aux énormes vaisseaux qui déversaient leurs flots de Vectors, l'ultime coordinateur arma les boules de plasmas. Bien que la vague d'ennemi soit énorme, bien que la situation semble désespérée, il gardait espoir, ses alliés à lui, sa famille, arrivaient pour lui prêter main forte !

Alors que la Frame Azureusienne ne craignait pas la peur, les vaisseaux Hikariens semblaient douter. Mais lorsque le pilote du Dominion prit les commandes, il en fut tout autre. Une voix résonna dans tous les vaisseaux de combat ennemis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hikariens, cette armure mobile n'est rien, vous pourrez aisément la détruire, avancez et explosez-les tous ! » Mais alors que ces paroles furent prononcées, dans le dos du Jehuty apparut aussitôt une foule de vaisseaux, ressemblant énormément a ceux des Hikariens, mais d'un blanc immaculé. Aussitôt, des petits points lumineux jaillirent de ces derniers, ils faisaient sortir toutes les armures mobiles présentes. Kira se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'Atlantide. Teyla parut surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Les Hikariens relâchent eux aussi les vectors.

Je veux pouvoir me battre de toutes mes forces, je veux te déposer, et irais me battre avec mon partenaire ! »

Le professeur Gast apparut sur l'écran numérique du coordinateur.

« Kira, nous t'avons fait préparer le Strike-Freedom, nous savions que tu voudrais te battre avec.

Merci beaucoup professeur, quelqu'un pourra t-il se servir du Jehuty ? Ça serait du gâchis de le laisser.

Ne t'en fais pas, Squall le pilotera, les Strikes noirs et l'Anarchy ont le même système, ce n'est pas un hasard.

Bien, j'arrive immédiatement, ouvrez-moi les SAS. »

La frame Azureusienne arriva à vue du vaisseau allié, y entra et se posa dans les verrous prévus a cet effet. Le cockpit du Jehuty s'ouvrit alors, et Kira sortit en trombe alors que le lieutenant Teyla n'avait même pas eu le temps détacher sa ceinture. L'ultime coordinateur se rua sur son gundam. Une pensée lui hantait l'esprit « si jamais je le laisse quitter cette bataille, Lacus, ma sœur, Athrun, tous courent un risque sur terre. Je dois le tuer ici et maintenant ! »

Alors qu'il s'installait aux commandes du Strike Freedom, Squall passa la tête par l'entrée du cockpit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kira ? Je peux t'aider ?

Nous devons les repousser ! Et surtout si tu vois une armure mobile noire, le Dominion, il est à moi, fais-moi signe s'il te plait.

Pourquoi est ce si important ?

Il connaît les coordonnées de la terre, si jamais on le laisse s'enfuir, les Hikariens s'en prendront aux terriens après ça ! »

Squall considéra vite les propos de Kira. Bien que son air ébahi laissa supposer qu'il se posait pas mal de questions, il se résigna à demander quoi que ce soit, car au vue du comportement plus que sérieux de son model, et de ses paroles, il se devait d'être un bon pilote. Le jeune sujet d'expérience se tourna alors, Linoa était aussi habillé en combinaison. Cette dernière, d'un ton franc et sincère appuya :

« Nous devons les repousser, et faire ce que Kira nous dit. Je refuse de laisser la terre aux prises avec de tels adversaires, ça serait la fin pour tous, et personne ne mérite de mourir à cause de notre venue. »

Acquiesçant face à une telle détermination, le couple se serra fermement l'un contre l'autre, un moment de paix entre eux avant une grande bataille. C'était leurs premières fois, a tous les deux, qu'ils rentraient sur un champs de bataille aussi énorme, et dont l'enjeu était la terre, la race humaine. Apres s'être jeté un dernier regard, Squall commença à s'éjecter dans les airs dans la direction du Jehuty. Linoa le rattrapa, lui prit le bras et lui confessa :

« J'ai peur numéro 13, que va t-il se passer si jamais nous laissons le Dominion repartir sain et sauf ?

N'y pense pas numéro 7, reste focalisé sur tes ennemis proches. N'oublie pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai la pour toi. Et puis, tu es au commande de l'Anarchy, rien ne pourra t'arriver tant que tu piloteras cette armure mobile, les Strikes noirs te protégeront.

Merci numéro 13, merci. »

L'embrassant timidement, la jeune fille se propulsa à son tour vers son protecteur d'acier, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était stressée, les battements de son cœur ne s'arrêtaient plus d'accélérer, mais elle devait lutter.

Lorsque Kira mit à jour l'O.S du Strike Freedom, ce dernier attacha sa ceinture, positionna son casque de manière plus confortable, et s'agrippa aux commandes. Aussitôt, l'écran numérique du gundam s'alluma, puis se divisa. Il vit apparaître des têtes familières. Folken, avec un casque de pilote sur la tète, lui ressemblait vraiment. Il fut tout de même surpris de trouver sur l'autre écran la princesse Jelenda.

« Jelenda ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Pensais-tu cher frère que tu serais le seul a te battre ? Je suis moi aussi la princesse de cette planète, il est de mon devoir de porter secours à la population si jamais les Hikariens s'approche d'un peu trop prés. Mais ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me bas, et puis, avec cette Frame, je pense que tout ira bien.

Frame ? »

Folken prit la parole

« Chaque membre de la famille royale en état de se battre possède son propre Frame, le dernier, Jehuty étant pour toi. Avant ce dernier, il y a eu Anubis le mien, et l'Isis, celui de Jelenda.

D'accord, mais faites attention, il y a du monde dehors.

Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, on a l'habitude, claironna Jelenda.

Très bien, alors c'est partit ! »

Dans le cockpit du Gundam, la voix de Lacus enregistrée retentit :

« Strike Freedom, tous les voyants sont au verts, la mise a jour de l'O.S a été effectué avec succès. Le type de combat sera spatial, le Dragoon System est utilisable, Gundam au maximum de sa puissance, vous êtes paré au lancement.

Kira Yamato, Freedom, j'y vais ! »

En Eccho, la voix de son frère jumeau et de sa sœur se firent entendre à sa suite.

« Folken Kamisama, Anubis, lancement !

Jelenda Kamisama, Isis, c'est partit ! »

Alors que le Freedom décollait par le dessus de l'Atlantide, l'Anubis se frayait un passage sur la gauche, alors que le sas de l'Isis se trouvait sur la droite. A leur sortie, on eut l'impression que le vaisseau Azureusien avait expédié trois énormes torpilles, cependant… trois torpilles auraient fait moins de ravages !

Alors que dans le vide sidéral, les vagues de Levs et de Vectors s'entrechoquaient, s'entretuaient, le trio royal rentra dans le tas. Tandis que le Freedom déversait toute sa puissance de feu, l'Anubis usait d'une sorte de bâton dont la pointe était faite de plasma, alors que l'Isis alternait entre le combat rapproché et le combat longue distance. Alors qu'ils pénétraient de plus en plus dans les rangs ennemis, le nombre de carcasse flottant dans l'espace ne cessaient d'augmenter. Tout ce qui passait de près ou de loin dans un périmètre invisible, se trouvait transpercé par du plasma ou du laser.

Les corps se frôlaient, transpiraient, dégoulinaient de métal chaud, le Strike Freedom et ses acolytes ne laissaient rien passer. La couverture était épaisse. Des tirs de gros calibre provenant des croiseurs et vaisseaux de batailles, alimentaient le brouhaha, le chaos qui ne cessait de s'amplifiait en conséquence de l'arrivée fréquente de la défense Azureusienne. Peu après l'appel de Teyla, deux flottes se faisaient maintenant face. La rage et la haine atteignaient leur paroxysme, et pourtant, même dans ce tumulte de sentiments extrêmes, l'ultime coordinateur ne ressentait plus aucune colère. Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi débordant d'envie de tuer ? Il ne trouvait pas la réponse, et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait amené à détester autant l'ennemi qu'il avait en face de lui. Ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas sa manière de faire, ce n'était pas la ses véritables capacités.

Alors que l'Anubis et l'Isis prenaient chacun une partie de la flotte dans le but de faire un maximum de dommages, le Strike Freedom jubila, et se contenta d'acquiescer par un hochement de tête lorsqu'il entendit et vit au même moment le Jehuty en plein combat contre le Dominion.

« Kira, ici Squall, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

Je te reçois fort et clair Squall, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai en face de moi l'armure mobile que tu recherches, j'ai engagé le combat et la tient à ta disposition aux coordonnées que je t'envoie.

Très bien, merci Squall, j'arrive. »

Quelques secondes plus loin, l'ange de métal avait déployé ses Dragoons et dans un état stationnaire parfait, et visait le Dominion. Cependant, le doute l'assaillit, et il repensa aux phrases du pilote adverse :

« Vous n'avez pas toutes les pièces du puzzle en main, peut-être qu'un jour vous les mériterez. »

Bien qu'il veuille sauver la terre, tuer cette personne qui pourrait donner les coordonnées de sa planète natale, qui pourrait faire en sorte que ses amis, sa sœur jumelle, sa fiancée soient blessés ou même tués. Il se mit à penser, tout en écorchant quelques vectors qui lui passaient à porter de main. Voulait-il les sauver ? C'était évident ! Mais voulait-il savoir de quoi pouvait donc bien parler ce pilote ? Sa curiosité devait décider.

Pendant ce temps la, Squall, a bord du Jehuty, avait du mal face a son assaillant. Le pilote du Dominion lui envoyait quelques messages par-ci par-la, et semblait prendre numéro treize pour Kira.

« Hé bien, M. Yamato, il me semble que vous avez perdu en capacité depuis notre petite rixe tout a l'heure. Est ce déjà la fatigue qui vous fait défaut ? Allons vous pouvez faire bien mieux que ça, déchaînez toute votre fureur ! »

Le Dominion par une succession d'assaut touchait le Jehuty, qui se trouvait de plus en plus endommagé. Il était évident que Squall ne maniait pas ce Frame aussi bien que l'ultime coordinateur, mais pourtant, il lui semblait que son opposant était vraiment très fort. Alors que le bouclier de la Frame Azurienne prenait de plus en plus de dommages, Squall se décida a dévoiler son identité a son adversaire. Lorsque le pilote Hikarien découvrit le jeune garçon, il arrêta tout net son armure mobile.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Ou est Kira ?

Il n'est pas ici en tout cas.

Il a préféré piloter son Freedom, n'est ce pas ? Très bien dans ce cas la, je vais le trouver et..

JE SUIS LA ! »

Peu de mètres derrière le Jehuty, le Freedom avançait doucement. Et alors que le combat allait s'engager entre les deux ennemis, la flotte Hikarienne lança ses feux de retrait. Tous les Vectors rentrèrent alors vers les vaisseaux mère. Kira ne comprit pas instantanément ce qui se passait, pourtant, après un rapide coup d'œil, il s'avérait effectivement que l'armée Azureusienne avait grandement endommagé son attaquant, alors que cette dernière n'avait reçu que très peu de perte. Des portes de sauts hyperespace s'ouvraient de toute part, alors que sous les yeux abasourdis d'un ultime coordinateur en colère, un Dominion semblait faire demi-tour lui aussi.

« Nous nous reverrons prince Kira, je souhaite la prochaine fois me mesurer a vous dans votre armure mobile de prédilection, histoire de voir de quoi vous êtes réellement capable. »

CHAPITRE 25 : Dans l'ombre.

A bord du Jehuty, Kira ainsi que la flotte azureusienne restaient positionnés en orbite autour de la planète. Les quelques armures mobiles encore dehors s'attelaient à ramener les débris dus au champ de bataille qui s'était alors terminé quelques heures plus tôt. Les trois frères et sœurs s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de commandement de l'Atlantide.

« Nous ne nous en sommes pas trop mal sortis, affirma Folken.

Effectivement, très peu de pertes de notre coté, et de gros dégâts à l'ennemi semble-t-il… ajouta Jelenda.

Ce n'est pas aussi simple, rétorqua Kira. »

Sa famille se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Je ne pense pas que cette attaque soit un simple hasard, Ils savaient quand nous attaquer, tout du moins, je pense qu'ils voulaient le Jehuty.

Quoi ? Répondirent les jumeaux Azureusiens a l'unisson.

Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Le Jehuty vient tout juste d'être finit, il est officialisé par la soirée de la veille. Bien sur, le fait que je sois sortis dans l'espace a ce moment ne compte pas. Mais suite à ça, la planète est attaquée par une flotte, moyennement massive, qui plus est, par un commandant qui semble connaître Folken. Désolé, mais c'est trop de coïncidences pour moi.

Une taupe ? Proposa Jelenda.

Je pense, avoua Kira. En tous les cas, nous ne pouvons savoir de qui ça vient. La mise en service de la Frame a été trop médiatisée. N'importe qui de présent sur la planète a pu communiquer avec l'extérieur…

Nous allons quand même enquêter, peut-être pourrons nous trouver des traces de messages, codés ou pas, partant de notre planète vers un vaisseau un peu plus proche. Mais honnêtement, tous les Azureusiens sont contre la domination des Hikariens, pourquoi leur donner ce genre d'informations qui les conduiraient tôt ou tard a leur victoire ?

Peut être que je deviens parano. Ce n'est pas mon fort de réfléchir à ce genre de choses, après tout, je ne suis qu'un simple pilote. Mais plus important, les Hikariens peuvent-ils trouver la terre aussi facilement que vous l'avez fait ?

Pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna Folken.

Le pilote de cette armure mobile, le pilote du Dominion a pu lire dans mes pensées. Il a su pour Lacus, et pour les personnes de mon entourage très influentes sur terre. Si c'était possible, j'aimerai les avertir, de quelques manières que ce soit.

Hé bien, le seul moyen de les prévenir est de retourner sur terre. Aucune communication ne traverserait autant d'espace en moins de temps qu'un vaisseau en propulsion hyperespace. Cela serait le moyen le plus rapide, affirma le professeur Gast.

Pouvons nous prendre le risque de faire l'aller retour ? Demanda Kira.

Je ne sais pas. Ça me paraît dangereux. La flotte Hikarienne vient juste d'être défaite, et tu nous parles de repartir ? Tu n'es la que depuis quelques jours. »

Kira réfléchit un instant. Le pilote du Dominion ne s'attaquerait pas à la terre tant qu'il n'en aurait pas fini ici. Il ne savait pas à quelle distance se trouvait la planète mère des Hikariens, mais il était évident que Azureus leur servirait d'avant poste avant d'atteindre la voix lactée. Cependant, les paroles de cet ennemi le faisaient douter de bien des choses. Mais n'était-ce pas là son but ? le faire douter…

« Tu as besoin de repos Kira, tu t'es battu pendant plusieurs heures, tu dois être exténué.

Ne t'en fais pas, il m'est arrivé de me battre pendant plus longtemps que ça, mais tu as raison, je suis mort de fatigue. Je n'ai dormi que la première nuit.

Tu dois prendre soin de toi petit frère, acquiesça Jelenda.

Petit frère ? S'étonna Kira.

Bah oui, vu ton caractère si calme, si fragile, tu ne peux qu'être mon petit frère ! Comme Folken.

Ignore-la, soupira ce dernier. Elle me sort tout le temps la même rengaine, dit-il, lassé.

Hey, comment parles-tu de ta sœur ? La plus belle princesse de tous les temps ?

Ben voyons, des fois il vaudrait mieux être sourd que d'entendre ce genre de bêtises, ironisa le prince.

Viens ici, je vais t'apprendre à respecter ton aînée.

Lui sautant littéralement dessus, Jelenda commença à taper du point sur la tête de son frère jumeau. Ce dernier ne résistant pas, offrait une belle proie a la princesse, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle adorait le chahuter, cela se voyait. Cette scène redonna le sourire a Kira, cela lui rappelait Cagalli. En ces moments-la, il savait pourquoi il voulait sauver ces gens, ces sourires, cette planète.

« je rentre, je vais m'évanouir sinon

Bien petit frère, fais attention a toi, et repose-toi bien, nous nous occupons de Jehuty.

Merci, a plus. »

A des centaines de milliers d'années lumières d'Azureus, la terre était au calme. Depuis la dernière bataille du Strike-Freedom contre le commandant Gerhard, les cotes d'Orb n'avaient plus été le témoin d'une once de bataille. Lacus était repartie sur les plants en compagnie de Shinn et Luna, laissant Athrun et Cagalli, seuls dans leur petit nid d'amour. Ils s'affairaient tous deux à préparer une chambre pour le ou la petite qui allait naître dans quelques mois. Ils s'étaient attaquer à la peinture. Tout d'abord, la première couche devrait être blanche pour permettre soit la couleur bleue, soit le rose pour la seconde couche, suivant le sexe de l'enfant.

« Que penses-tu de Sakura si c'est une fille ? Entama Athrun, un pinceau a la main.

hmm, pas mal, s'enjoua Cagalli, un sourire en coin. Pourquoi pas Yuuko ? C'est mignon. »

Depuis le départ de Kira, Cagalli et Athrun se sentaient comme vide. Non pas au point d'être déprimés, car ils savaient que ce dernier avait le droit de connaître ses origines. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir. Ce sentiment se nuançait cependant. Apres tout, Kira habitait sur les plants avec Lacus, il n'était donc que fréquemment sur terre. Pourtant, Cagalli plus qu'Athrun, sentait l'éloignement de son frère. Elle avait peur, s'inquiétait pour lui, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Ils ne pourraient rien faire. Si Kira mourait au combat loin de sa planète, loin des siens, comment pourraient-ils ne serait-ce que le savoir ?

Autant de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Elle comptait sur ce frère jumeau, sur Folken pour les avertir en cas d'accident grave, ou autres, mais au fond d'elle, cette peur incessante ne faisait que grandir avec le temps. Elle n'en parlait pas a Athrun car elle savait ce dernier angoissé. Approfondir ce sentiment d'impuissance ne les aideraient certainement pas, surtout pas dans cette période importante de leur vie. Ils allaient avoir un bébé, et rien ni personne ne pourrait leur gâcher ces précieux instants.

Sur les Plants, Lacus se sentait bien seule. De tous, comme prévu, elle était celle qui ressentait le plus le vide qu'avait laissé Kira a son départ. Elle ne cessait de regarder la bague que son amour lui avait offert la veille. Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il bien ? L'impression de ne pouvoir penser à autre chose, la rendait chaque jour plus anxieuse, chaque jour plus fatiguée, chaque jour plus instable.

Shinn et Luna, qui la quittaient rarement, comprenaient la véritable signification d'un amour totale et réciproque. Ils se demandaient si Kira, là-bas, dépérissait de la même manière. Comment deux êtres humains, si liés que ça, pouvaient se laisser mourir quand l'autre n'était pas la ? Etant plus jeune et n'ayant pas l'impression d'avoir connu ce genre de sentiments indestructibles, Shinn et Luna, en débutants curieux, ne semblaient pas pouvoir concevoir cette relation.

Pourtant, Shinn avait perdu sa famille très jeune, et pendant la deuxième grande guerre il y avait eu Stellar, pilote du Gaia pour l'alliance terrestre, morte face à sa confrontation contre le Freedom. Plus il y pensait, et plus il se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour la blonde n'étaient qu'un désir de protection. Il l'avait cru une victime de la guerre, alors qu'elle en était une actrice très active. Il aurait voulu l'écarter oui, l'éloigner de la peur de mourir, mais la ou elle était, maintenant, plus aucune frayeur ne pouvait l'atteindre. La peur, la douleur, Shinn connaissait très bien.

Lunamaria avait goûté quelques semaines a cette peur et a cette douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. Shinn avait laissé pour mort Athrun et sa sœur Meyrin, quand ces derniers s'étaient enfui de la base militaire de Carpentaria. Face au Destiny et au Legend, même le pilote du Justice dans un vulgaire Gouf n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la destruction de l'armure mobile. Luna avait donc déjà expérimenté ce sentiment de désespoir, de malheur total. En ça, elle et Shinn se comprenaient en tout point.

Tous continuaient chacun leur vie de leur coté, mais un événement bien plus dangereux allait secouer tout ça.

1 mois après le départ de Kira, tout le monde s'inquiétait énormément. Cagalli, qui avait pris des vacances pour le bien du bébé, sous les ordres stricts d'Athrun, avait décidé d'organiser une réunion entre amis. Lacus, Shinn et Lunamaria, ainsi que Bartfeld, Murrue et Mwu avaient été convié à un déjeuner convivial a la demeure des Athaa a Orb. Enfin, il aurait du être convivial.

A peine tout le monde était arrivé, que Lacus, a bord de l'Eternal, envoya des données sur l'ordinateur personnel d'Athrun. Le chevalier d'Orb ne put s'étonner de sourciller et de laisser échapper une expression de surprise. Tout le monde se rassembla autour de ce dernier, quand Lacus arriva.

« Lacus, dis-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Pourquoi me demandes-tu Athrun ? Tu le vois très bien, n'est ce pas ? »

Tout le monde se bousculait, quand enfin, Cagalli fit passer l'image sur le grand écran du salon. Tout le monde s'interrogea, a la différence de Bartfeld, Mwu et Murrue.

« Une image de l'espace ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est toutes ces petites étoiles rouges ? » Demanda Shinn.

Les deux capitaines de longues date et le pilote intérimaire de l'Akatsuki avaient compris de suite.

« C'est une photo a capteurs thermiques. Les points rouges que vous pouvez voir sont des sources de chaleurs. Autant dire dans l'espace, que ce sont des vaisseaux… »

Tout le monde sursauta. Athrun rétorqua « mais qui ? Qui peut bien avoir une flotte aussi conséquente ? Mais surtout, d'ou viennent-ils ? » Puis, tout d'un coup, il se tut. Il venait de comprendre. Lacus, qui perçu dans le raisonnement d'Athrun que ce dernier en était arrivé a la même conclusion, énonça l'hypothèse : « ça a un rapport certains avec le départ de Kira.

Tu veux dire que le peuple de Folken nous attaquerait ?

C'est une possibilité, affirma Lacus.

Ils auraient attiré le plus grand défenseur de la terre pour se faciliter la tache. Ironisa le commandant Bartfeld. Si c'est le cas, ils vont comprendre que Kira n'est pas le seul à savoir piloter une armure mobile sur terre.

Ne nous précipitons pas, stoppa Cagalli. Ils ne sont peut être pas venus pour se battre. Kira est peut être dans un de ces vaisseaux.

Si c'était le cas, il nous aurait envoyé un code d'identification, ajouta Murrue. Kira est trop consciencieux pour nous faire paniquer de la sorte.

Et s'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et que ces vaisseaux nous le ramenaient pour le soigner, ou je ne sais quoi ? S'entêta Cagalli.

ZAFT enverra des vaisseaux et des armures mobiles en reconnaissance. Nous sommes le premier rempart entre eux et la terre, nous ne prendrons pas d'actions inconsidérées qui pourraient mener a une guerre, tout ça a cause d'un malentendus, affirma Lacus. »

Cagalli serra les mains, Athrun les agrippa alors. « Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. »

La princesse d'Orb avait peur. Et si effectivement cette flotte devait attaquer la terre ? Si cette flotte était la pour éliminer la moindre trace des êtres humains ? Comment pourraient-ils faire face ? Lacus la sortit de ses pensées.

« Cagalli, nous devons mettre au courant l'alliance terrestre.

Quoi ? Mais tu sais comment ils sont Lacus, ils vont attaquer sans préavis !

Ne t'en fais pas, si nous nous y mettons toutes les deux, ils ne pourront pas s'opposer, et puis, s'ils leur restent un minimum d'intelligence, ils sauront que, au pire des cas, nous serons obligés de faire front commun. Si ces vaisseaux sont la pour nous détruire, alors ils ne feront pas de différence entre l'alliance terrestre, ZAFT ou Orb. »

Tout le monde acquiesça devant un discours si censé. Lacus était un leader incontesté. Et si en plus Cagalli se rangeait de son coté, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Cependant, en ces temps incertains, la seule réelle pensée de Lacus alla a son amant, a son fiancé. Qu'advenait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais au fond d'elle, ses craintes ne faisaient que s'accroître au fil du temps.

« Je vais prendre contact avec l'alliance terrestre, fais de même de ton coté Cagalli, que nos intentions soient claires et que la terre ne se retrouve pas de nouveau à mener une guerre a cause d'un malentendus.

bien Lacus, mais j'espère vraiment que ces vaisseaux ne sont pas la pour nous tuer… »

La communication coupa court. La présidente de ZAFT espérait que la représentante d'Orb eut raison, mais elle ne sentait rien de bon qui émanait de cette flotte. Elle ressentait quelque chose d'hostile. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour discuter. A bord de l'Eternal, a quelques kilomètres des Plants, retranchée derrière de sévères lignes de défenses de vaisseaux mères et d'armures mobiles, la plus jeune présidente que ZAFT ait connu s'apprêter à livrer un combat effroyable pour elle-même, mais aussi pour tous les coordinateurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, une seule équipe d'armure mobile, accompagné d'un croiseur de ZAFT commençaient à faire face à la flotte inconnue. Cette dernière avait avancé très lentement ces derniers jours, et avait donc laissé le temps a ZAFT, Orb et l'alliance terrestre de s'arranger sur la marche à suivre pour la défense. Alors que l'armée de ZAFT se positionnerait juste devant les PLANTS, Orb serait juste derrière, et l'alliance terrestre se situerait au niveau de la lune, comme dernier rempart. Ce déploiement phénoménal de vaisseaux, tous camps confondus, été du au fait que les amiraux de l'alliance terrestre avaient insisté à la mise en place d'une défense solide, car dans le cas ou cette mystérieuse flotte se trouvait être effectivement des ennemis, le temps de réaction des vaisseaux seraient trop long, et la terre serait perdue en un rien de temps. Cagalli et Lacus avaient acquiescé, trouvant qu'il y avait une part de vérité et de bon sens dans les paroles des amiraux.

A présent, tout était mis en place.

« A toutes l'armée de ZAFT, préparez-vous à réagir au premier contact avec la flotte inconnue. Les vaisseaux mères, restez en formation, maintenez vos positions, les équipes d'armures mobiles en stand by.

Présidente, toutes les unités sont prêtes à recevoir vos ordres a tout moment.

Bien. »

Les photos les plus récentes prises quelques minutes auparavant

Dans les toutes dernières unités de bases de l'armée de ZAFT, les FREED's (qui s'appellent de la sorte car le FREEDOM a été pris pour modèle.), Tous les pilotes priaient. Bien que beaucoup ne veuillent plus se battre, ils rassemblaient tout leur courage. Ils voulaient protéger les êtres si chers a leur cœur, ils voulaient protéger ZAFT qui leur avait tout donné, ils voulaient protéger les PLANTS, leurs maisons. Dans les différents canaux de transmissions, on pouvait écouter des chuchotements, comme des murmures, que l'espace semblait engouffrer. Les pilotes serraient leur pendentif, regardaient les photos de leur famille se trouvant dans le cockpit de l'armure mobile, demandaient un sursis, imploraient pour leur vie.

« Au nom de la présidente Clyne, nous allons nous battre.

Au nom de la présidente Clyne, nous allons vaincre.

Au nom de la présidente Clyne, nous survivrons.

POUR ZAFT ! »

L'équipe d'éclaireurs, appelé pour la peine « FORWARD », avançait petit a petit sur la flotte adverse. Il donnait une image en temps réel des vaisseaux extra terrestres qui se tenaient face à eux. Les armures mobiles commencèrent à relayer le message de la présidente Clyne.

« Je suis Lacus Clyne, présidente du haut conseil de ZAFT. Nous souhaiterions connaître vos intentions a notre égard. Venez-vous en paix ? je répète… »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. A peine l'écran du croiseur de ZAFT remarqua que tous les vaisseaux sans exceptions étaient des vaisseaux armés, que le plus gros d'entre eux fit feu, pulvérisant par la même l'équipe FORWARD, le croiseur et les armures mobiles qui lui servaient d'escortes.

Voyant l'explosion des éclaireurs au loin, Lacus serra les poings.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi nous attaquez-vous ? Quelles sont vos raisons ? »

Shinn, Lunamaria et Athrun, positionnés aux abords de l'Eternal comprirent immédiatement que ça serait une guerre sans merci. Seul le pourquoi demeurait un mystère, mystère qui s'éclaircit plus tôt que prévu. Alors que les officiers de ZAFT commençaient à donner des ordres pour les formations d'armure mobiles, une image apparut sur l'écran principal de l'Eternal.

Un homme masqué, a l'allure plutôt morbide, apparut. Les cheveux argentés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules lui donnaient un air a la fois angélique mais aussi démoniaque. Les orifices, qui laissaient transparaître son regard de son masque blanc, d'un noir cendre, rendaient ce personnage comme irréel. Et pourtant, il s'exprima de manière très audible pour tous.

« Cher peuple de la terre. Vous avez fait l'erreur d'envoyer votre « DEUS EX » sur Azureus. Ce dernier nous a combattus dans une Frame ennemi et a empêché l'invasion de la planète que nous visions. Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous réduire en esclavage, de telle sorte qu'a son retour, il ne retrouve plus que cendres et désespoir sur la planète qu'il chérissait tant.

Cependant, vous avez le choix, soit vous vous soumettez sans résister, soit nous serons obligé de pulvériser votre armée en signe de supériorité. Vous avez 3 jours pour vous décider. Vous remarquerez que nous vous laissons bien le temps de constater votre impuissance. Vous avez du remarquer en effet que notre technologie dépasse nettement la votre, il est inutile de penser à nous combattre, cela se finirait en un bain de sang a sens unique.

Nous attendrons donc la réédition de la présidente de ZAFT, Lacus Clyne, de la conseillère suprême d'ORB, Cagalli Yula Athaa, et des amiraux de l'alliance terrestre. Si une quelconque action guerrière était constatée dans notre camp, nous attaquerions sans préavis en retour. Fin de la transmission. »

L'humanité n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout du moins, les pilotes et officiers présents qui avaient pu écouter cette annonce.

Athrun, a bord du Justice, non loin de l'Eternal, hurla dans son cockpit :

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ??? »

Shinn serra les poings, il était pour leur foncer dans le temps immédiatement, leur faire ravaler leur soi-disant supériorité, mais alors que le Destiny allumait les réacteurs, la voix de Lacus résonna dans son casque :

« Lieutenant Asuka ! Ne prenez pas d'actions inconsidérées qui pourraient mener la race humaine à sa perte. Sur ce coup la, vous ne serez pas le seul à subir les conséquences de vos actes. Restreignez-vous, ou je le ferai. »

Serrant les dents, Shinn tenta de se donner une raison suffisante pour ne pas envoyer balader cette présidente qu'il jugeait de trop faible. Il connaissait bien Lacus depuis la fin de la deuxième grande guerre, elle était selon lui, une femme amoureuse, passionnée, intelligente. Kira avait beaucoup de chance. Et pourtant, ce genre de décisions lui faisait toujours autant grincer des dents. Elle était selon lui, faible. Elle n'avait pas la carrure du défunt président Dullindal. Il répondit :

« Bien mademoiselle la présidente, je reste à vos ordres. »

Dans les rangs humains, c'était la confusion totale. Les principaux dirigeants discutaient entre eux. Cagalli était époustouflée. Lacus dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était la faute de Kira si ces ennemis étaient là aujourd'hui.

« Cagalli, nous devons contacter Kira, par tous les moyens possibles et le mettre au courant de la situation. Je suis sur qu'il ignore ce qu'il se passe ici. Il semble y avoir une guerre là ou il se trouve, il ne devrait pas pouvoir rentrer dans l'immédiat, mais nous lui faire savoir !

Je comprends Lacus. Il t'a sûrement laissé le même code qu'a moi pour le contacter en cas d'urgence. Le message arrivera directement sur l'Atlantide. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il mettra pour atteindre la destination.

Ces vaisseaux seuls nous anéantirons, nous devons trouver un moyen de résister.

Mais comment ? Tu as toi-même vu ton équipe d'éclaireur se faire annihiler d'un seul tir ! Tout ce qu'il y avait dans leurs champs d'action a été désintégré, et tu voudrais qu'on trouve un moyen de leur résister ? Je ne veux pas paraître défaitiste Lacus, mais sur ce coup la, on est plutôt mal barré. Je ne voudrais pas que nos hommes partent à la guerre dans l'idée de mourir.

Tu as raison Cagalli. Je vais envoyer un message a Kira en espérant qu'il ne mettra pas trop longtemps à arriver jusqu'à lui. Je vais lui envoyer la situation, la vidéo de la personne qu'on a vu sur nos écrans, et le message qu'il a laissé a l'humanité. Mais des a présent, il est temps de faire front commun. Maintenant que nous savons que toute la terre est visée, il serait plus judicieux de mélanger les 3 grandes forces en présences. Car si cela continue, les soldats de ZAFT auront l'impression d'être de la chair à canon à être en première ligne.

Bien Lacus, je te laisse t'occuper de tout ça. »

Raccrochant le visiophone, Cagalli seule dans la sale de commandement, vit arriver Athrun en combinaison de pilote. Elle rougit comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son homme habillé de telle sorte. Elle le trouva plutôt sexy. Mais le chevalier de ZAFT avait autre chose en tête, et fulminait de rage.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? D'ou viennent-ils ? Kira est encore en guerre ? Je pensais qu'il allait juste la bas pour découvrir ses origines. Je ne comprends plus rien…

Moi non plus je ne comprends pas Athrun, c'est pour cette raison que Lacus va contacter Kira, pour savoir ce qu'il en est exactement.

Ton frère fait vraiment des choses qui mettent en danger tout le monde. J'étais sur que cette stupide recherche de lui-même nous amènerait des ennuis, je le sentais, et…

ATHRUN ! »

Ce dernier parut stupéfait. Cagalli ne lui criait dessus que très rarement.

« Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon frère ! Tu es son meilleur ami ! Quels que soient les ennuis que nous amènent Kira, si effectivement ce « DEUS EX » dont ils parlent est bien Kira, il ne l'a pas fait express ! Tu le connais ! Il ne nous aurait jamais mis dans le pétrin de manière intentionnelle. Apres toutes ces années, comment peux-tu encore douter de lui ? »

Athrun se laissa tomber sur un siège en cuir.

« Je ne doute pas de lui Cagalli. Seulement, quoi qu'il fasse, il se retrouve toujours dans le pétrin. Je ne pense pas qu'a moi quand je dis ça, mais a l'espèce humaine tout entière, terriens comme coordinateurs, si jamais nous ne pouvons sortir de cette impasse, avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, que ce soit ton frère ou pas, ça sera de sa faute si nous sommes anéantis ! »

La représentante d'Orb soupira. Bien qu'elle comprenne la manière de penser d'Athrun, elle voulait croire que Kira n'était au courant de rien. Elle savait son amant furieux car il se sentait impuissant a cet instant. Il savait que même s'il se déchaînait, il ne pourrait rien faire face a une telle technologie. Oui les armures mobiles dépendaient beaucoup des talents du pilote, mais un tel écart de puissance de feu, comment pouvait-il le combler ?

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens chéri, mais toute ta frustration ne changera pas le destin du monde. Nous combattrons, ça c'est sur, mais quel prix devrons-nous sans cesse payer pour notre liberté ? Je voudrais un monde libre pour la petite, je voudrais qu'elle puisse vivre normalement, avec nous deux.»

Athrun s'approcha de sa bien aimée. Il sentit son anxiété. A cet instant, rien ne semblait très sur. La situation prenait une tournure bien désespérée. Kira les avait averti d'une guerre entre les deux peuples, que Folken avait besoin de lui, mais même avec ça, comment imaginer que ces ennemis se retournaient maintenant vers la terre… pourquoi ? Pour faire souffrir Kira ? Cette idée énerva encore plus Athrun. Mettre une planète, une espèce, dans le seul but de faire souffrir un des leurs ? quelle idée abracadabrante et cruelle…

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kira était parti. Il avait dormi et s'était bien reposé depuis. Il était en train de se changer quand on toqua a sa porte. Il ouvrit et se trouva face a Jelenda, habillée en civil, lui amenant des crunchies, sorte de croissant, mais de couleur plutôt bleue clair, et un peu plus croustillant.

« Que me vaut l'honneur petite sœur ? »

Cette dernière qui jusque la, arborait un magnifique sourire, fronça les sourcils. Vêtu d'une charmante robe vert émeraude, de chaussure a talons noirs, et d'un petit ruban rouge vif qui lui liait ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval, la princesse d'Azureus était magnifique.

« Grande sœur ! Je suis ta grande sœur !

Oui, oui » fit kira tout en lui tournant le dos et en sifflotant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger.

Il s'assit alors, et se versa un verre de jus d'orange, enfin, l'équivalent de cette planète.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse.

J'amène le petit déjeuner a môsieur, et il n'est pas content ! Tu fais un petit frère bien ingrats dis-moi. »

Il rit aux éclats.

« Mais non, allez princesse, assieds-toi.

Ne m'appelle pas princesse, j'ai horreur de ça. Réfuta t-elle.

Mais dis donc, tu parles que pour râler dis-moi, taquina l'ultime coordinateur, l'air serein.

Je voulais qu'on aille se balader tous les deux, tu sais, au bord d'un lac, marcher sur l'herbe fraîche, des trucs comme ça quoi.

On dirait un rendez-vous pour amoureux, plaisanta Kira. »

Jelenda devint toute rouge.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Pourquoi devrais-je être amoureuse de toi ? Tu es mon frère ?

Oh mais tu sais, ça n'aurait rien de bizarre, Cagalli et moi avons été attiré l'un par l'autre a un moment.

Comment ça ?

Nous sommes jumeaux, mais nos parents nous avait caché ce détail, donc quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, nous étions un garçon et une fille l'un pour l'autre, voilà tout.

Et vous avez fait des bêtises ? »

Kira resta silencieux. Il repensa pour la première fois au fait que lui et Cagalli avait déjà couché ensemble. Quand il avait su qu'elle était sa sœur jumelle, il avait enfoui ce souvenir au plus profond de lui. Même si c'était un souvenir qui n'était pas déplaisant, il ne voulait plus y penser. Et même s'il se trouvait l'excuse qu'ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre a cette période, le fait qu'il avait couché avec sa sœur le mettait mal a l'aise.

« Bon, je ne veux pas savoir, même si ça a un coté mignon. Vous vous êtes aimé sincèrement avant de découvrir votre lien de parenté, ça a du être dur.

Pas vraiment, ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Nous avons juste du ressentir que nous étions spéciaux l'un pour l'autre, mais nous l'avons mal jugé.

Mouai, je ne suis pas convaincu. Alors, tu pourrais faire des choses cochonnes avec moi, même si je suis ta sœur ? Demanda Jelenda.

Si Lacus n'était pas dans mon cœur, je ne sais pas, mais puisque c'est le cas, la question ne se pose même pas, affirma ce dernier. Mais dans le sens ou nous sommes liés par le sang sans pour autant avoir été ensemble depuis notre enfance, il est normal qu'il y ait une possibilité pour que nos sentiments ne prennent pas en compte ce lien sanguin. Tout est question d'éducation en fait.

Bah tu sais, sur Azureus, les relations entre même parents ne sont pas interdites comme sur terre. Quand on y réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas une question d'ordre morale, mais plutôt de problème lié au fait d'engendrer un enfant avec deux personnes du même sang, mais notre technologie a surpassé ce problème il y a bien longtemps.

Alors, tu aimes Folken ?

Non, car comme tu l'as dit, nous avons été élevés ensemble, il est donc totalement im-po-ssi-ble que je tombe amoureuse de lui. Je le vois comme mon petit frère, et rien d'autre.

Bon allez, tu permets que je mange ? Si tu veux sortir plus tard, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Si nous sommes attaqués, notre petite promenade sera raccourcis, ça serait dommage.

Oui ! Dépêche-toi ! Avale-moi tout ça !

Hé, ho, tu n'aurais pas du en prendre autant, ne me force pas a tout engloutir, je vais grossir !

Attention, monsieur Kira fait attention a sa ligne maintenant !

Lacus ferait une drôle de tête si elle me voyait revenir avec dix kilos de plus. »

Au prénom de Lacus, Jelenda perdit tout son entrain. Elle parut déprimer pendant un instant.

« Et si… Lacus devait disparaître, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Pourquoi cette question ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Non non, rien du tout, mais réponds-moi franchement, si Lacus devait mourir, ou ne plus être a tes cotés, comment réagirais-tu ?

Je pense que je me laisserai mourir, répondit Kira le sourire aux lèvres. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. Elle est ce qui fait de moi un Homme a part entière. Je ne peux vivre sans elle. »

Jelenda fut émerveillée de tant de beauté d'âme. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait bien être a la place de la présidente du haut conseil de ZAFT, mais elle ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place de toute évidence. Le cœur du prince de la terre lui appartenait.

« Bien, on y va ?

C'est parti, s'enjoua Kira. »

Ils partirent en voiture de l'appartement. Longeant le long de la cote, les fenêtres ouvertes, Kira respirait le bon air frais d'Azureus. Ils roulèrent un long moment de la sorte. Au bout d'un moment, l'ultime coordinateur demanda à sa sœur :

« Ou va t-on comme ça ?

ne t'en fais pas, répondit celle-ci, ce n'est plus très loin. Il y a un endroit ou j'aimerai t'amener. C'est très beau, les soleils couchant à l'horizon sont magnifiques, tu ne le regretteras pas, affirma la princesse d'Azureus. »

S'arrêtant dans un endroit qui semblait désert en bord de route, Kira admirait la vue. Les vagues de la mer venaient s'écrasaient sur les rochers, l'air humide tapait sur ses joues rosées par la fraîcheur, devant un tel spectacle d'harmonie, ce dernier ferma les yeux, essayent de communier avec la nature. Il avait beau être un excellent combattant, les moments de paix étaient ce qu'il savourait le mieux. Alors qu'il écartait les bras pour embrasser pleinement le paysage, les cheveux au vent, sa montre sonna.

Folken apparut sur le petit écran, il paraissait paniquer.

« Kira ou es-tu ?

En bord de mer avec Jelenda pourquoi ?

Quoi ?

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ecarte-toi d'elle, vite !

allons folken, calme-toi, on parle de ta sœur la »

La voix de son frère était alarmante. A quelques mètres de la, Jelenda ne semblait pas entendre leur conversation, bien qu'elle ait entendu la montre de Kira sonner.

« Nous avons enquêté sur tes doutes, tu sais, le fait que la flotte Hikarienne attendait en embuscade, et bien tu avais raison ! Nous avons trouvé un message codé indiquant la mise en service du Jehuty, et ordonnant une attaque pour te faire sortir.

Et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec Jelenda ? »

A son nom, la princesse sembla comprendre, car ses yeux furent envahis par la stupeur.

« Le message provenait du Frame de Jelenda, de l'Isis ! »

A peine le message de Folken était arrivé jusqu'au cerveau de l'ultime coordinateur, que ce dernier entendit le chargement d'une arme. Il se tourna doucement, et vit Jelenda, l'air déçu, une arme pointée vers lui.

« Jelenda, qu'est-ce que tu ?

Je ne suis pas la princesse d'Azureus. Je me nomme Clare, et je suis la princesse de la planète Hikare. Je suis désolée, Kira, mais tu vas devoir me suivre, de gré ou de force. Quel dommage que notre petit rendez-vous finisse de cette manière, j'aurais tellement aimé parler de tant de choses avec toi, mais pour le bien de ma planète, je dois te neutraliser.

Elle appuya sur la gâchette, et l'ultime coordinateur s'effondra au sol. Un vrombissement sourd se fit alors entendre. Derrière elle, dans les airs, un petit vaisseau jusque la camouflé, apparut. Deux hommes en combinaison noirs en sortirent alors que ce dernier atterrissait.

« Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'Anubis ne déparque ici.

Bien, princesse Clare.

Ne m'appelez pas princesse, j'ai horreur de ça… »

Les deux hommes portèrent Kira, et s'engouffrèrent dans le vaisseau, alors que Clare récupérait la montre de sa victime. Elle s'adresse à Folken avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Echec et math, Folken. »

Et devant le regard horrifié du prince d'Azureus, elle jeta la montre a la mer, puis monta dans le vaisseau.

« Actionnez le camouflage optique, puis volez à faible allure, ils ne pourront pas nous repérer.

Bien capitaine. »


End file.
